The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords
by NuraJher
Summary: Portraying the story of Kameko, the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome, who meets the obnoxious Nura Rikou at a famous high school for youkais and gifted humans... Will this 1/2 yokai, 1/2 miko be able to embrace her powers and overcome her fears? Nura Rikou yokai x Kameko OC
1. Chapter 1

**"The Grandchildren of The Great 2 Lords"**

This is my first story of my 2 favorite anime/manga!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no mago or Inuyasha; only my own characters!

Prologue:

"_TWANG" _

_The sound of a bow being strung by the releasing of an arrow, deafened the battling noises, the clang of a sword as it strikes another sword, the screaming of children, the heat of the fire… _

"_Fast, Inuyasha, grab her!" Was heard in between the noise. _

"_**This time… I won't… miss" **_

_Spiritual power enveloped the girl as she was about to release the arrow, strong arms grabbed her by the waist as they lifted her from the ground… but she had a focus, __**the beast must die**__… _

_TWANG! _

SIT!

The ground shook before I made my entrance to the kitchen. _Just a regular morning… __**sighs* **_

"Ohayogozaimasu!"

"Oyhbffgrjtzzuu" could be heard from the floor 5 feet from where I sat.

"Ohayo… my dear how was your sleep?" Mother said as she placed a bowl of ramen and a plate with fried tofu on the table.

I lowered my head, staring at my food…

"Still having nightmares?" she asked. "I see…" she said pensive after I didn't respond.

"Kagome, you have to stop sitting me… I'm not a demon anymore" said Father, with hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry darling, it's a habit," my mother laughed. I sweatdropped at this.

"Keh!" Inuyasha muttered as he left the kitchen.

"Inuyasha, breakfast is ready! You don't want to eat?" Mother said at the disappearing figure of my father.

"Kagome, you just made me kiss the floor… You actually expect me to eat after that?" You could hear him scream from the stairs.

I sighed.

"Okaa-san, I think dad is right" I said as I was still staring at my food.

"Darling, don't worry about your father, he's fine…" she said as she placed more plates in the table.

_No, he's not! How can she be so insensitive! After all he's sacrificed for us, she expects him to be ok? This is so much bullsh… _My train of thought was dismissed as someone called from outside the house.

Mother ran to the door to receive our visitors; even though you can't consider them visitors, they are family.

"Aunt Rin! Uncle Sesshomaru!" I said as I stood up and slightly bowed after they entered the kitchen. Suddenly, I was enveloped in a hug, by none other than Aunt Rin. Surprised by the sudden action, I inhaled sharply and blushed.

"Mother, leave her alone…" could hear a growl coming from behind uncle Sesshy, my cousin Seiichimaru.

"Are you ready for your new school? I've heard so many great reviews…" Aunt Rin continued blabbering off while all of us sweatdropped of her over excitement.

_I still don't understand how she talked my parents into this… _

"Are we gonna eat or are we gonna just stand there near the table" my father said dryly as he entered the kitchen, wiping his face with a towel.

"Inuyasha, how rude! How dare you treat your family like this!" Mother was getting angry and before she said the word…

"Mom…" I said. She widened her eyes as I guess she could see my aura.

"Lets eat before it gets cold, now shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Grandchildren of The Great 2 Lords**

* * *

In the previous chapter I stated this is my first story published here! It would really make my day if you would review and tell me what you think, any ideas or questions that you have, I'd do my best to answer. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Nurarihyon no mago nor of Inuyasha. To their respectful owners, I bow down...

* * *

Chapter 2

_I can't believe they are making me do this! _

It was an awfully beautiful Sunday morning, the birds where chirping, the gentle breeze was blowing bringing the scent of chrysanthemums, my favorite flowers.

As we where walking towards the entrance of the school, and by we I meant my parents, my aunt, uncle and cousin, I heard the latter sigh as we approached the entrance.

"Ok, so here we are! The Arashiyama High School for Youkais and Gifted Humans!" aunt Rin exclaimed overly excited as she pointed towards the building. Seiichimaru and I shared a collective sigh, while uncle Sesshy and my parents sweatdropped.

"…Rin" uncle Sesshomaru said, pointing her to calm down. As usual she was attracting too much attention.

_We must say our goodbyes; this is embarrassing! _

"We must go and settle," pointed out Seiichimaru, probably sensing how uncomfortable this was making me.

"You must," said uncle Sesshy.

And without further due, we said our goodbyes. I'm not much of a big hugger and I enjoy personal space but been that I'm not gonna see my folks for a while, I hugged them. "Take care, _kawai_," where my father's last words before I removed myself from his embrace. My cheeks felt warm.

The same was for Seiichimaru; aunt Rin was a mess, attracting much more attention to our dismay, making my cousin pull out those tender eyes that nobody ever sees in normal situations. He is very much like his father: a very cool, collected and grounded personality, with an authoritative demeanor, that doesn't grace us with many words but when he does, he speaks truth.

His tall, tanned figure, with silvery hair brought up in a high ponytail, amber colored eyes and light purple marks on his cheeks, turned towards me as I picked up my bags and waved a last goodbye to our family.

* * *

Not very far from this scene at the entrance of the boarding school, a whistle could be heard from a nearby soccer field, signaling the end of a friendly match. A certain youkai was still dribbling the ball as two of his teammates approached, or you could say 'jumped' at him.

"Kubinashi, Kurotabo…" said the white-black haired youkai as he acknowledge the presence of his two best friends.

A third youkai was watching from a distance, before deciding to approach the small group.

"Ah… Itaku. To what do we owe the pleasure of you gracing us with your presence?" asked the white-black haired youkai. The neckless youkai and the monk tensed after seeing the individual approaching.

"Save it, Rikuo," said the weasel youkai, lifting up both hands, as if signaling surrender.

"What do you want, weasel?" said Kubinashi.

"Ah? Just to share a few words with _your _master," said Itaku nonchalantly.

"Guys, give us a minute," said Rikuo, as the two youkais hesitated.

"You heard the man…" said Itaku, with closed eyes, waving them off.

After the two youkais left, Rikuo addressed the weasel youkai saying,

"Don't ever address to _my_ men the way you just did!"

"I didn't mean it like that, Rikuo," said Itaku, lifting his hands in defeat and sighing.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" said Rikuo, flaring away his anger.

"I've heard rumors… Seems as he's on the move,"

Rikuo smirked.

* * *

Seiichimaru and I had already registered and decided to take a tour of the premises before classes start tomorrow. God knows I have a bad sense of direction; even though I'm ½ demon, ½ miko, I definitely suck at knowing where I'm going. It is a trait of my human blood that I consider so demeaning. _How can you get lost all the time? _, my cousin would ask me all the time. That is one thing I don't know; gotta thank mother for that one. Sigh*

My cousin was waiting for me at the entrance of the girl's dorm and I could already see the commotion caused by his presence. Obviously the hanyuo is attractive and all (picture a younger version of Inu no Taisho) but gosh! This humans and well, youkais are overreacting. Looking at my cousin's bored stance, leaning against the wall with crossed arms and closed eyes, I approached him.

"Ready?" Seiichimaru said, with his eyes still closed. I could literally hear the sighs and sharp inhales of the not so far crowd of women as they saw me stand by his side.

"Yes I am…" I said nonchalantly as we walked out the door.

You see, even though Seiichi (on of my many nicknames towards him, which he dislikes) are family, we are not exactly alike. We both have different personalities, as well as physical characteristics. My appearance is more human; he looks more like a youkai. Aunt Rin says he looks like Grandfather. I've never seen the guy, he was dead way before my father even met my mom, but that's another story. As for me, my dark-as-night hair reaches my lower back when it's loose, but I wear it on a high ponytail most of the time. Several strands of hair cover the right side of my face and my amber colored eyes resemble that of my father in his youkai form. I'm tall but still a few cms shorter than Seiichi, with an athletic build, that came out after a lot of hard training with my uncle.

After we circled around, we went towards the cafeteria, which was at the right side of girl's dorm; the boy's dorm was at the other side of the cafeteria. So yeah, you had to cross the cafeteria to get to the girl's dorm, and from what I heard from the lady that greeted us at the administration building (which is in front of the cafeteria); there are certain little youkais that nobody sees, acting like policemen preventing the 'horny' adolescents from crossing to the girls' rooms and visceversa.

Behind the cafeteria was the school building, or should I say buildings. They have the shape of an inverted 'u'. In the middle of the 'u' was a small park, with benches and rose bushes and other plants.

After Seiichi and I where done with our tour, hopefully I won't get lost, we decided to head towards the cafeteria since it was dinnertime.

_How on earth does time flies by so fast, I just got here? _

As we made our way towards the back entrance of the cafeteria, I heard the murmuring of a small group, consisting of 4 youkais approaching the entrance, the same time as us. The two in the front where talking to themselves, a neckless youkai and another youkai with long dark hair and blue eyes; while the other two in the back…

_Wait! One of them is…. _

* * *

_Soooo... my fellow readers, I know some might have some questions about the 1/2 youkai, 1/2 miko thing, which.. yeah.. is pretty much contradictory... But I have a crazy imagination, so... if there's any reviews I will post the reason on the following chapters... _

_Don't forget to review! _


	3. Chapter 3

**The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords**

* * *

I'm very sorry for the mishap on the title… every time I re-write it I make a mistake and then I overlook that mistake.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no mago nor Inuyasha, the characters of both mangas belong to their rightful owners… Kameko and Seiichi do belong to me! Yey!

**Clears throat*** On to the next chapter…

* * *

Chapter 3

"ITAKUUUU!"

Could be heard from the back entrance of the cafeteria. Birds flew off the trees, people and smaller youkais stared, even the patrons inside the cafeteria started to look around, wondering what caused the noise.

Previously mentioned, or say screamed at, youkai grimaced at the sound of the noise, knowing too well from whom it came from.

_Oh no! Not here! _

Bracing himself for the worse, said youkai winced at the figure that leaped towards him.

"Its so good to see you, Itaku!" said the miko how hated the over-attention, the stares, how loves her personal space…

Seiichimaru sweatdropped heavily at the picture.

Enveloping the weasel youkai in a bear hug, Kameko squeals with excitement, gaining a lot of weird looks from her witnesses. You could literally see the pink background with yellow flowers and hearts floating around, it was embarrassing… Yet she didn't care!

Meanwhile, Kubinashi and Kurotabo stared in amazement, while Nura Rikuo didn't seemed effaced by the sudden occurrence.

Seiichimaru seeing how uncomfortable Itaku was and all the stares this whole picture was producing he took action.

"Ehmmm!" he clears his throat.

"Kameko…" growled Itaku.

"Oops! Sorry…" Kameko said childishly, feigning innocence.

_What was that for? Why does she have to do that? And in front of Rikuo! This is embarrassing! _

But what Itaku wasn't expecting was the following,

"YOU… BAKAA!" a hot pain seared through Itaku's cranium as the others saw Kameko pounce a fist at Itaku's head. He's had it!

"What was that for!" he yelled at her. The witnesses where staring at this whole picture wondering _the hell is wrong with this people… _

Rikuo didn't seem amused to the most minimum but he was sure enjoying the show.

Seiichimaru sighed heavily as he was pondering either to separate those two from the imminent fight that was about to start or to simply walk away and let those battle it up.

"Why didn't you tell me that you where coming to Arashiyama?" Kameko yelled back. _How dare him not tell me, _she thought.

"And how do you think you are, eh? Just coming here and making a spectacle of yourself! Of the two of us!" he said. This sounded like a reprimand given from the master unto his pupil. You could see the miko shrinking at the tone…

_Oh, this girl is gonna have it good! _Rikuo thought seeing the fight that was about to break.

"That's enough!" said Seiichimaru, whose tone rang very authoritative. Rikuo stared, so did Kubinashi and Kurotabo, as Seiichimaru walked towards the two.

"Kameko cut it out!" Seiichimaru said unto the girl who's aura started to shine in a bright pink.

_Too late! _She sneered.

The necklace that Kameko was wearing began to shine in a bright green.

_Is this her 'Fear'? _Rikuo thought, finally looking amused by the power that was projecting off her. Sensing the same, Kurotabo approached Rikuo saying, "Master, isn't she…"

"Yes she's a miko…" Rikuo trailed off, staring at the scene. _I don't understand? _

Said necklace had the figure of an 'ohm' Ω. The 3 observing youkais stared as the miko held her hands forward while the green light enveloped her and the ohm necklace transformed into a bow and arrow.

As the green mist cleared out, you could see that Itaku had transformed into his youkai self.

"You really chose to fight your sensei, now do you Kameko?" Itaku snickered.

The three observing youkais gasped at this statement.

_Itaku is her… sensei? _

"Keh! Isn't it every sensei's wish that his pupil surpass him?" Kameko said with a smirk.

_Her father's manners are rubbing off on her, _sighed Seiichimaru.

"Then show me what you've got," yelled Itaku as he pounced towards her. Kameko smirked as she pointed her arrow towards him. She remembered her previous training at the Hidden Village of Tono.

_Invoke and posses, ah, sensei? _

But before images of her training swirled through her mind, the weasel youkai had already launched his attack, all three sickles flying towards her as they barely cut thru her skin. She kneeled to the ground, groaning from the pain caused by the cuts, which weren't too deep but painful enough to cut through your pride.

"One of you biggest mistakes and probably what makes you strong is your over-confidence, Kameko," said Itaku as his sickles came flying back to him, as he walked towards her.

_Another trait gained by her father, _thought Seiichimaru.

"Keh…" Kameko smirked, barely audible. As she saw the figure of her sensei approaching her, she'll never forget one of the wisest things her mother could ever tell her,

"_Kameko, my dear, you must use your power and the power of the bow to shatter the evil presence," mother said looking up to the sky, as if reminiscing. _

_But how do I control my power, without purifying Itaku completely? _

"_Your only true power will be shown the moment you release the arrow…you must believe…" she followed. _

_Mother, I don't understand? _

Itaku's presence came closer and it steered her out of dreamland. Her cuts still hurt but it didn't matter to her anymore. She stood up and smiled, her hair covering her eyes.

"Uh?" muttered Rikuo, still amused by the spiritual power displayed by the girl. _Itaku easily cut thru her… fear? Why is she smiling? _

"Oi, Kameko," said Itaku, raising his hands, as if coming in peace, "lets leave this for some other time, we'll have enough time to settle the sco-"

Itaku's words where cut when Kameko placed her right hand on Itaku's chest, a small ball of pink shone from her hand sending Itaku flying and landing on a nearby tree, almost severing it. Itaku lay sat on the ground with what looked like a burn on the spot where the miko had just touched. He stirred in his spot and looked up, glaring at his pupil; then he smirked.

"Just because you defeat me once, doesn't mean you've surpassed me…" said the weasel youkai.

"I could've killed you if I wanted to, Itaku" Kameko said as she was about to turn around.

The three observers and I must include, Seiichimaru, gasped at this. They already had a small crowd watching, wanting to know what was all the commotion about. Even Yuki-Onna ran to her Master's side, as well as Aotabo.

She completely turned around, facing the crowd, when…

_Big mistake! _

Itaku raced back towards her, once again in his youkai form, but Kameko was prepared. The second she knew Itaku was less than a meter away from her, she turned around with her 2nd and 3rd finger of the left hand near her lips and with her right hand drawing an invisible triangle, she chanted something inaudible and a green light enveloped her, like a ball…

"Kekkai…!" Seiichimaru muttered in awe, as well as the others. _When did she learn… _

Itaku was sent back to the severed tree, this time breaking it in half, as he barely touched Kameko's barrier.

_I guess she has indeed surpassed her master… _

* * *

_Don't forget to review! _


	4. Chapter 4

**The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords **

* * *

Hello everyone! To whomever is reading, arigato! But I won't be posting any updates until I see some reviews :( I do not wish to impose but it makes me think that my story isn't any good… so please review! Even if you don't like it, I can take it….

Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no mago nor Inuyasha, but I do own Kameko and Seiichi!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Good morning, class… I'd like to introduce to you a new student; her name is Taisho Kameko…" said Hamasaki-sensei as she introduced me to class.

_I wonder why my stomach is revolting so much? _

I hadn't figured out she was addressing to me; I had my head lowered holding my both my hands behind my back.

"…would you like to say a few words, Taisho-san?" Hamasaki-sensei said with a huge smile.

"I… I… hmm thanks for receiving me… in your class…" was all I could muster.

_Name a reason why you are so nervous, Kameko-chan? _

"You will be seated behind Keikain-san," Hamasaki-sensei pointed towards a girl that appeared to be… _Keikain? _

The Keikain girl waved her hand as I approached her and sat behind her. She turned around and introduced herself,

"Hello, my name is Keikain Yura, but you can call me Yura," she said with a smile and dreamy eyes. I blushed nervously.

I heard a snicker.

As I turned around to see to whom belong such remark, I came across to that boy youkai I saw yesterday in the crowd; the one that was talking to Itaku before our encounter. He had white-black hair that defied gravity and red blood eyes… and a smirk on his lips.

_Who is he…? _

"Seem so different from the girl I saw yesterday beat the crap out of Itaku…" he said so slyly, I could feel my heart skip a beat, but not for the good reasons…

_How dare him insult me? _

I became so red in anger as I was about to bounce back with some choice words when,

"Very well class, let's start today with…"

_This is going to be a very long day… _I sighed.

* * *

As the bell rang announcing recess (I really don't know about the Japanese school system; lets just pretend recess and lunch are at different times…) I stayed in my seat, not wishing to get up. People in class where avoiding me, I guess because of yesterday's occurrence, as if there was this barrier I hadn't even created. Even this morning as I was about to meet Seiichi for breakfast at the cafeteria, 'people' where just murmuring as I passed by, as if I couldn't make what they were saying. _Such unrefined youkais and demeaning humans, who do they think they are? _I said as I walked towards my locker to change my shoes into my school shoes. _Stupid humans… and youkais… _ Was all I could think of, making me awfully quiet as Seiichimaru and I walked side by side to our classes. Seiichi is in a class above me, so I guessed he would join Itaku.

_Itaku… _I sighed at the thought of him. _I should really apologize; I really went overboard this time, he was all bandaged this morning… its just that… he challenged me… no, wait… I did… no, it was mutual… ugh! Stupid Itaku… _

I hadn't ever realized that I was holding a fist at the thought of yesterday's fight as the Keikain girl approached me and said,

"Taisho-san?"

"Ah. Yura-chan, call me Kameko…" I said, dismissing all formalities. This girl was the only one who talked to me, except for that red-eyed youkai… Just the thoughts of his remark, made me hold a fist once again… _Who the hell those he think he is? _

"Is everything alright, Kameko-chan?" Yura said, looking perplexed.

"Sorry about that, Yura-chan, is just that I made quite an entrance yesterday and well… you can see nobody… is around… and then that boy with the red eyes… ugh!" I said with the veins popping on the back of my head.

"Eh? Are you the miko that threw the weasel youkai thru the air then landed on a tree, breaking it in half?" she said surprised.

"Hehe, you make it sound like something awful… hehe" I said acting like a foolish child, as I scratched the back of my head. She sweatdropped.

"Don't worry about it, I think it was quite commendable," she said nicely. I was so surprised at her words…

"You are a formidable fighter, I guess this school could use more females like you," she continued. I cheeks were burning so hot I think I was about to explode.

_Why is she being so nice to me? _

"Ah, Yura, I can see you've already befriended the _miko_…" both of us turned around to see that the red-eyed youkai had entered the room, with the neckless youkai and the other youkai from yesterday. I just glared at him and looked away. _Baka! _

"No need to turn your eyes away from me_, miko…"_ said the red-eyed, white-black haired youkai.

_The way he said 'miko'… as if something despicable! _

Without even knowing what I was doing, I turned around and yelled, "How dare you speak to me like THAT, you blithering idiot!"

My anger was flaring so high, Yura could sense it because she intervened, "Calm down, Kameko-chan…" in a very quiet voice.

"There's no need for you to produce a force field, miko…" said the crimson eyed youkai.

_The way he says 'miko' just ticks me off… gosh! What an obnoxious idiot! I can't believe he's so… ugh! _

"Are you gonna send me flying through the air as you did with Itaku yesterday?" he asked nonchalantly.

_Is he challenging me? _

And before I could even control my actions, I was racing towards him with a closed fist but before I could even reach him or giving him the chance to block my attack, a strong hand just caught me in mid-air, stopping me.

"ITAKU!" I exclaimed.

"This is not the time and the place, Kameko… Back off!"

I was so surprised that Itaku halted my attack that even my aura diminished to zero.

"Sorry…" I said, looking down.

"You do have her dominated and docile, Itaku," said the white-black gravity defying haired youkai, made me so angry I was ready to bounce back to action when another pair of arms caught me, while I could see Itaku's bandaged arm placed in front of me.

"Seiichimaru!" I said.

"That's enough, Rikuo!" said Itaku with authority.

"As you wish, weasel…" he said as he walked past by me and took a seat on his desk.

_Ah, so that's his name, Rikuo… How in the earth of Kami does he seem so cool! The bastard just insulted me! He knows of what I'm capable of! That idiot! How dare he insult me!_

_Oh but wait and see, Rikuo… I will avenge my pride… _


	5. Chapter 5

**The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no mago nor Inuyasha, only the crazy ideas that threaten to leave my head…

* * *

Chapter 5

_All this is giving me a massive headache, _I thought as I rubbed my temples; _in less than 2 days I had 1 fight with a good friend, managed to have the whole school body fear me and almost got in another fight with the idiotic Rikuo… So much for trying to go unnoticed… _sigh* _Well those weren't my intentions from the beginning, anyway… _

The rest of the day went 'normal' as it can go in a 'normal' situation with 'normal' people, as if this were a 'normal' place…

During lunch I managed to apologize to Itaku for today and the day before, he just told me to 'keep my anger in check' and Seiichimaru added, 'as if that would suffice', can you believe the idiot? Now, I'm at the library that is located in the left wing of the "u" studying and trying to avoid as much trouble as possible.

I've never being the troublemaker kind; I've always being the shy girl with special abilities or the 'nerd' that nobody wants to be around with. Not that I minded, I was grateful for solitude… but being alone is only good for a while. My only friend was my cousin, whom I also consider my brother; I'd always tag along for the training trips uncle Sesshomaru would organize. I even participated, which made me feel elated.

I always knew who I was and what I was capable of. Even when the day the village we lived in was attacked. My uncle and father had gone to destroy a certain ayakashi they have heard about that ate the liver of young people and children, especially children with special abilities; abilities like mine. I was a target and my father wouldn't have it. But before they could reach the destination of that ayakashi, they got word that our village was being raided by detestable youkais how got their powers by devouring virgins and children.

I still have nightmares of that fateful night… I can't seem to forget the face of the woman who cursed my father… I can't seem to forget the look in my uncle's eyes; the look of surprise as my cousin took hold of the Tokijin and delivered the _Souryuuha, _the "Dragon Strike" at the tender age of 8, which made my uncle very proud but worried at the same time…

I remember that before the attack, mother was talking to aunt Rin about how much she wished Seiichi and I could see the time she used to live in before she met my father but that the well was sealed by some unknown power…

I knew I had inherited the miko powers by her but I had never seen her in action. I always thought myself superior, because I wasn't a mere human but it made it my biggest problem since I was always targeted by innumerable amount of youkais who wanted to absorb my powers. I never understood why they would want my powers, knowing that it could purify them… yet again; I have never being a regular miko… I heard some elders of the village say that I had powers matching those of a youkai; that I was as strong as Midoriko and even more powerful than another certain miko called Kikyo. I still don't know if I have reached my full potential or why my powers equal those of a youkai. _Would it be because of my other half? _

That night I remember running from my mother's side while she was healing some old lady because I heard the blood-tinged scream of my aunt Rin; I grabbed my bow and quiver and ran to the direction of the scream, against my mother's pleas. What I saw still send shivers down my spine; a man-like youkai tried to force himself on aunt Rin. Without hesitation I loaded an arrow on my bow and fired. After it was destroyed, aunt Rin and I ran to where Seiichimaru was fighting alongside with his father but mine couldn't be found anywhere. I became very afraid and I started searching for him, until I found him hiding behind the Goshinboku tree, panting and _human…? _

At that moment I saw a woman, a witch, making a run for it and I decided to run after her. I paid no mind to my father's heeding calls as I followed her. She could sense what I was and she decided to take flight but what she didn't know was that I have better aim at objects that flew. Why is that, is beyond me. I shot my arrow and destroyed her.

I later ran to the holy tree but I couldn't find my father so I thought he had gone back to the burning village. When I arrived there, what impacted me was the smell of burnt flesh… I still shudder at the thought; reason why its hard for me to eat meat.

At that moment, I heard the panting of something big. I turned around to face the youkai that had started all this; a huge snake like youkai. Since I was much younger I hated snakes, which made me a target for pranks from my cousin and the other kids from the village. At that moment, I couldn't feel my feet, my heart pounded in my head and my sight grew dim. He knew I was scared. The zizzing sound its tongue made still hunts me. I couldn't feel my arms and I felt cold all of the sudden. Death was certain at the moment… that's when I heard my father call my name. All of the sudden, my strength came back to me and I could feel a fire burning inside me. I don't remember exactly what happened next… I just know I launched myself towards the youkai and it later lay dead beside me. I had killed the serpent yet, I wasn't completely dead. Something came out of it, I can't really remember what it was, but I remember it came flying towards me. I turned around and ran to my bow and quiver that lay on the ground. After I grabbed it and made my aim. I was determined even though I was afraid.

"Ah! A miko! But how young… you would make a perfect meal for _my lady" _it hissed.

At that I fired an arrow but I missed; my hands where trembling like a rattlesnake's tail. I knew that nobody would come to rescue me. I had to do it on my own.

_Quiet your heart my dear, and see with the eyes of you heart, _okaa-san's voice rang on my head.

"This time… I won't… miss"

"The beast must die…"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no mago or Inuyasha, but I wish I did… I don't, so… sigh*

* * *

Chapter 6

The sun had almost set when I left the library and headed towards the cafeteria.

_BRRRRRHH! _

_Shut up stupid stomach, I will feed you soon! _

I heard a quiet smirk.

_Not again, that Rikuo boy… baka! _

But what surprised me was that I couldn't sense him. I had a certain scent; the scent of cherry blossoms. A very unusual scent for a male youkai…

_Why should that concern me? _I shook my head at the thought. _This is pathetic! _

"You where very brave to charge towards Nura this morning?" a male voice spoke from my left side.

_Nura? Why have I heard that name before? _

I turned towards the voice and under a tree, with arms folded, stood a male youkai. I could make that he was in the upper grades and I could also sense that he owned incredible power. He had a cross-like stamp on his forehead and wore a short ponytail.

I glared at him, then looked forward, saying,

"What do you want?" I said blankly.

"Nothing… I just wanted to applaud you…" and with that he started applauding.

_Is he mocking me? _

I started walking again and at that second, the youkai stood in front of me.

_What is his business? What does he really want? I really don't want any more trouble! _

"I am Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven; perhaps you have heard of me?" he said with a prideful smile.

"Look idiot, I don't care who you are and what you want but I don't feel like causing another ruckus, so if you may, I need to leave…" I said with my eyes closed and started to walk forward.

That's when he closed the space between us.

_My personal space… its gone… oh, you! _

My aura started to change and I was about to charge him with a spur of my power when he grabbed my hand.

_He… he… touched me… _

My aura was replaced with fear, as I could sense the incredible amount of power emanating from him. His eyes turned red. I suddenly became weak…

_Is he… absorbing my power? _

My knees felt weak and my sight became blurry.

_This can't be happening? What is wrong with me? Why can't I summon my powers? _

"You should have shown a little more respect, miko," he hissed. Those red eyes where…

_Why am I so terrified? How is he? What is he doing to me? _

He had immobilized me; like a hunter immobilizes its prey before devouring it. Just before my legs gave way and my falling self hit the ground, I saw a whiff of blue and an arm embracing me into him while the other hand held a katana…

_White… red… cherry blossoms… _

* * *

_Cherry blossoms… _

Was the first thing that crossed my mind before opening my eyes.

_What had just happened? _

I suddenly stood upright and I felt my head swing like it was mad at me.

_Oh, man! _

Then I realized I was in my bedroom.

_How did I get here? _

I decided to get out of my bed, but apparently my head had another ideas because it made another swing.

_I should probably take it easy, _I thought. Just after that, everything that happened came back to my mind like a wave hitting the rocky shore.

_Who is this Bankotsu and who are the Band of Seven? But most importantly, who saved me and how did I get here? _

That's when I heard a knock on the door. I called out to whoever was outside.

"Its me, Yura," said her kind voice.

"Ah, Yura-chan, come in." She came inside with a small bag in her hand. _I could smell an egg sandwich and an apple. _I was puzzled.

"I didn't see you after class, later I didn't see you at the dinning room either so I became worried…" she said quietly, handing me the bag.

"Oh…" I accepted it.

"Is everything all right, Kameko-chan?" she asked.

I pondered whether to tell her or not. I decided to.

"I was attacked…" I said, still looking at the bag. She gasped.

"Who? What happened? Are you all right? Do you know…" I cut her off at mid sentence.

"One question at a time, Yura-chan," I said raising my hand.

"Sorry… ok, what happened?"

So I told her everything, up to the part that I was saved my an unknown being. She asked me what I remembered, and the first thing that came to my mind was…

"Cherry blossoms?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, cherry blossoms… I can't put my finger into it…" I said looking at her. Her voice sounded surprised but her face told me something else… does she know who it was? So I asked.

"Me? No, I don't know who could it be either…" she said averting her gaze towards the floor. I wasn't sure if to believe her or not.

"Yura-chan, I would like to thank the person who saved me. I wouldn't normally do this, but with the circumstances, I'm very puzzled as to why that youkai was absorbing my powers, if he was doing so," I said.

"I have never encountered him, but from what I hear he is very powerful," she said.

"I will have to ask Itaku about this," I said. She could sense the concern in my voice because she said,

"I trust that you will be fine, if anything, I will be with you," she said with a smile.

"Huhhh?" I wondered. _Why did she say that? _

"I can't believe you hadn't found out yet? I'm an onmyoji," said Yura.

_Onmyoji? What is an onmyoji doing in a school for youkais? _


	7. Chapter 7

**The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords**

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no mago nor Inuyasha, even though I wish… anywho, on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 7

_What is an onmyoji doing in a school for youkais? _

"I know what you're thinking…" Yura said, raising both hands.

"Well I guess that there's nothing better for an onmyoji to practice in a school for youkais…" I said blatantly. "I guess we both think alike…" I continued.

"Well, as you said, its true… but there's another reason…" she said looking at the floor. By this time, she had already sat in my desk chair and was facing me. I had started eating my dinner.

"Huuhh?"

"I'm the only one of my family who has come to this school, probably the only onmyoji… hehe" she said nervously.

"That's why I can't understand why an onmyoji put themselves in danger, being in a youkai school… but I guess, if you are like me, you might want to prove something?" I said. The last part was said as a question for her to give me her other reason. She kept quiet. _Ok, let me try something else… _

"Are you here for 'someone'" I asked bluntly. Her head jerked up. _Gotcha! _

"I… its not what you think…" she trailed off.

"Yura-chan, you can trust me," I said with a smile. She smiled back, nervously. "You wouldn't be the first human to fall for a youkai…"

"What! No… no! That's not the reason why I'm here!" she yelled.

"Ah? Then what is it?"

"An onmyoji cannot fall in love with a youkai," she said burning a whole on the floor.

She sighed and said: "I'm friends with one of them."

"Oh, c'mon Yura! That's not a reason!" I exclaimed. "Yura-chan, I will confess something to you that must not leave this room, but I will expect honesty in return," I continued.

"Hai!" she said looking up.

"My mother fell in love with a hanyou… She… she's a priestess," I said.

"EEEHHHH!" she yelled, almost falling from her chair.

"Yup, I'm the product of a ½ youkai and a priestess. My father has also human blood, which would make me a ¼ youkai…" I continued.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!" this time she did fall from the chair. After she got herself together and sat back I continued,

"Except, that's not the case. See, when I was a child, because my spiritual powers had awakened, I was a target for many youkais who wanted control of my powers. In one of those times, when I was attacked, my uncle, a youkai, saved me. I was severely hurt. I had lost a lot of blood. Before that, I hadn't received any spiritual training and even though I killed the youkai that attacked me, I was severely beaten. My father had gone after the rest of the clan that attacked so I was left with my aunt, my mother and imp demon, Jaken…"

"Why are you telling me all this?" Yura asked, cutting off my story.

"You'll see. I had lost too much blood and I wasn't going to be able to make it. Even though my mother tried to heal me, it wasn't enough. So Jaken and my uncle decided to perform a blood exchange; with youkai blood,"

Yura gasped. "Matte… aren't you ¼ youkai?"

"Hai, but you see, I was still too young and I had not yet acknowledge my youkai self. So my uncle and Jaken made a ritual where I had to drink his blood. I still don't understand the meaning behind that ritual in particular but it saved my life, and honestly, I still don't understand… why my body didn't repelled it completely."

"Matte, so you are saying you are not ¼ youkai but ½ youkai?" Yura exclaimed, nearly falling from the chair… again.

" Aren't you a smart kid?" I said in a condescending tone. She didn't seem to like it.

"So, this means you're a hanyou and a miko?" she said, trying to put 2-2 together.

"Yeah," I said with a sigh.

"But isn't it contradictory?" she asked.

"There are some things that I don't understand either, Yura-chan… I wish I had the answer to that one,"

_Matte, _I thought. _Isn't that why the elders back then said that my spiritual levels reached that to equal any youkai? _

"But…" Yura said, interrupting my thinking, "ah, I don't know… this is very confusing" she said scratching her head.

"Yeah, it is" I sighed.

"That's a lot of information to digest… I think I'm gonna go rest," she said standing up and heading to the door.

"Matte, Yura-chan…" I said, stopping her. "Aren't you suppose to be honest to me as to why are you here?"

"Well, it wouldn't be any fun to have all this conversation in one night, now would it?" she said turning around.

"Uh… yeah I guess you are right," I said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about what we talked about," she smiled and left.

* * *

Next morning started as the usual… well I have being here only 2 days. Yet, as I said before, I managed to have one fight, one 'almost' fight, school body fear me and oh yeah, I was attacked.

Seiichimaru met me at the entrance of the girls' dorm and we walked in silence towards the cafeteria. As expected, people made way for my passing by. And the murmuring… well I can't do anything about it. When Seiichi and I were seated, he finally spoke,

"Where were you yesterday?"

I kept silence, sipping my tea.

"I was at the library and later went to my room… I apologize for not showing up for dinner," I said.

"Don't lie to my, you fool," he said silently, piercing me with his golden, slightly slanted eyes.

"Uh!"

"What happened yesterday, Kameko?"

_Well, I guess I can't lie to him. As expected from the son of Sesshomaru-sama… _

"I will proceed in telling you at recess… now is not the time," I said looking around. He sensed I was worried, but he kept quiet.

"Hn"

In the homeroom, I sat in my assigned place near the window and was gazing at the sky when,

"You do seem a little tired, Taisho-san… Pulling all-nighters already?"

I recognized the voice; it came from that white-black haired youkai.

"Whatever I do in my free time is none of your concern, Rikuo," I said not averting my gaze from the window.

"How dare you disrespect Rikuo-sama?" said another voice.

I turned around and saw the neckless youkai, staring at me…

_Rikuo… sama? Ah, so the youkai has a title? Some kind of royalty? Ha! Baka! _

"Yare, yare, Kubinashi" said Rikuo, waving the neckless youkai off.

"But Waka…" hesitated Kubinashi.

_Young Master? Hmmm he's really then a youkai of certain nobility… interesting! _

"I do not need to address him with any kind of respect… I am showing him the same kind of respect he has shown me," I said, addressing myself to the neckless youkai.

"Ah! And why is that, Taisho-san?" snorted Rikuo, picked with interest.

"Because as yourself, _Waka, _I also come from noble lineage," I said looking at my desk, with a smirk on my lips.

I could hear several gasps in the classroom; including Yura, who had just made an entrance.

"I'm a descendant of a noble clan of inu youkai…" I said. I heard Kubinashi, Yura and Rikuo inhale sharply.

"I'm the granddaughter of Inu no Taisho."

* * *

Awesome! Now they know who she is... so what will Rikuo make out of it? Read next chapter!

Obviously review this one before...


	8. Chapter 8

**The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords **

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon or its characters; the same goes for the characters of Inuyasha…

* * *

Chapter 8

"I'm the granddaughter of Inu no Taisho."

The homeroom was in complete silence.

_She's a descendant of Inu no Taisho? _Thought Nura Rikuo. _I remember jiji saying: _

"_If you meet any descendants of the inu daiyoukai, let me know… even better, ask them to join the Nura Gumi" _

_This makes it all the more interesting! _

"Oi, Taisho-san…" said Rikuo, with a smirk on his face.

"What is it, Rikuo-_sama?" _I said with a smirk.

"Would you like to join the Nura Gumi?" he asked.

Everyone in class gasped. _The Nura Gumi? Which means, that Rikuo is the Young Master of the famous Nura Clan! I did not see that one coming… _

_I can already hear the murmurs, "is she gonna join?" "is he for real?" "he hasn't asked anyone to join since he's being in this school" "who can he?" "she's noble, so what!" _

I sighed.

"I must kindly decline, Nura-kun," I said with a smile, but my eyes said something else. He caught it…

"Hn… don't come back later begging me to get in, Taisho-san," he said slumping in his seat.

"I won't," I said nonchalantly.

_Is he… disappointed? _

The rest of the day went uneventful; to my surprise the Nura kid didn't make any stupid remarks or attempts towards me, in fact, he completely ignored me… _Why the hell do I care! _

At recess I recounted the events of the previous night to Seiichimaru, up to this morning.

"So, you reviled us…" Seiichimaru said.

"Well, you never said we shouldn't… Nor uncle prohibited us…hehe" I laughed nervously. He sweatdropped.

"So why did you ignore his invitation to the Nura Clan?" he asked catching me off guard.

"I… I… don't know…"

"Don't you remember what my father told us before we left your house?"

_Why is he so upset! _

"Yeah, how can I forget," I said.

Flashback 

"_Seiichimaru, Kameko," said uncle Sesshomaru at the dinner table after we had finished our breakfast, "We will be leaving shortly to that new school… I want both of you to behave," my cousin and I sweatdropped at this. "Specially you, Kameko…" he continued. _

"_Why me?" I said with a bead of sweat drops coming forming in the back of my head. _

"_Because you can't seem to control your temper, child," snorted out my father. _

"_And you are the one to talk, Inuyasha!" said my mother. _

"_She surely takes after her father," pointed out aunt Rin. Everyone sighed. _

"_Hey! You're saying it like it's a bad thing!" I exclaimed. _

"_Another thing," pointed out uncle Sesshomaru, ending this discussion, "if by any chance you encounter any members of the Nura Gumi, it will be imperative that you befriend them." _

"_Nura Gumi?" I asked perplexed. _

"_Who are they, father?" Seiichimaru asked. _

"_They are a clan composed of very powerful ayakashies, led by Nurarihyon, a youkai that personifies illusions and dreams. He is a very powerful youkai; he led several battles against us, the inu youkai, but none were victorious, proving that both clans where equal in power. Both leaders shared the same ideal, that youkais and humanity could live as one in peace…" _

End of Flashback 

"You shouldn't have declined, Kameko," Seiichi said opening a bag of chips and eating it.

"If you are so mad then, WHY DON'T YOU GO AND JOIN THEM YOURSELF!" I yelled, turning around and storming away. _BAKA! As if I will join them! What an idiot! 'You shouldn't have declined' I mocked. He can join himself if he wants to, I could care less! _

"Yare, yare… what is up with her," Seiichi said at his cousin's disappearing form.

_How dare he not care! I was attacked by some ruthless youkai and all he cares is that I declined Rikuo! That an insensitive, stupid brother I have! I could've gotten killed! What an idiot! _

* * *

The whole day I sat in the classroom, gazing at the sky, not even paying attention to class. At lunch I joined Yura at the rooftop after we got our food from the cafeteria. We talked about other stuff but she never mentioned the real reason she was here. I decided I didn't want to push; I'll give her some time. She mostly talked about her older brothers, Ryuji nii-chan, the lying pig and Akifusa nii-chan, dear and caring brother.

After we where done for the day, the soccer team was going to have a friendly match. She begged me to go with her and I agreed. I don't care much of big crowds but what gives, at this point, I don't care anymore. We sat next to a black and white haired female youkai, with very particular golden eyes and snowy white skin. She had some pom-poms. I remember seeing her the night I was fighting Itaku.

Both teams came out to the court and the crowd began to cheer. I decided to join in at the cheering when I saw a particular head.

_Rikuo! _And apparently he was the captain of the blue team. _What a douche! _

That's when I recognized the captain of the red team… _Itaku? _

The whistle chirped and the game began. The female youkai beside Yura started cheering, WAKA! WAKA! _I sighed. She must be another of Nura-kun's subordinates… _

As the game was being played, I was observing every member of both teams and analyzing their every moves; seeing their strength and weaknesses. I enjoyed sports, especially soccer and hockey, even baseball but I never played. Itaku was a great at the defense but Nura-kun was much better at the offense. He was a scorer. In the first half, he had managed to score 2 goals; meanwhile Itaku's team had a rough time defending their goal. Nura's team had a great defense but the red team shared the ball more within their teammates than the blue team.

_Egotistical as usual, Nura-kun… _

As they came back for the final half, the red team managed to score one goal and a penalty… too much for Nura's dismay. He seemed angry. _Serves you well, Nura-kun… _

As one of Nura's teammates passed him the ball, I observed how skillfully he dribbled the ball, fooling his opponents, as his strong legs calculated…

_Stop right there, you stupid miko! What are you thinking? _

GOALLLLLLLLL! The crowed cheered; the female youkai beside us went ballistics as the referee signaled the end of the game, stating that the blue team had won.

_Hmph! _I had no idea why I was so mad…

Then what happened later surprised me: Nura Rikuo and Itaku took off their shirts, reviling their very strong and sculptured physiques, and threw their shirts to the crowed. I was gawking at what I saw and I could see Rikuo smirking at the face I made, making me blush and look away… _the fool! _

Just then a piece of wet cloth fell on top of me, covering my head. I took it off immediately and I nearly passed out when I saw what it was… _Nura's shirt… dripping in sweat! _

I had so many mixed emotions: I blushed like I was mad, which in fact I was… _how daring! _But something caught my attention; my sharp nose smelled something unmistakable… _cherry blossoms? _

_Those this means… _

My train of thought was trampled when the intrusive youkai stood in front of me with a huge smirk on his face.

"You are so gross, Nura Rikuo! UGH!" I threw his shirt back, it landed on his face.

He seemed surprised, then upset, but he said nothing. I huffed and started walking away when,

"You know what they call them female _inu,_" he said to the crowd around us, "they call them… _bitches." _

And he laughed.

Everyone did the same.

* * *

Poor Kameko... nobody likes to be insulted... anyways, REVIEW and read the next chapters...


	9. Chapter 9

**The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords**

* * *

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Nurarihyon no mago and Inuyasha but I don't… I applaud their rightful owners for their brilliant creations….

* * *

Chapter 9

I stopped dead in my tracks.

_He laughed… the fool laughed… _

My judgment was clouded by anger; I had no control of my temper, whatsoever. A searing heat ignited inside of me and I couldn't control it…

_He called me… a… bitch… _

I completely lost it.

What happened next happened so fast, in a matter of seconds, that it is very hard to recount (as seeing from Yura's POV):

She turned around to face Rikuo, her aura didn't have the pink or green glow from the previous fights but this was completely different. This wasn't her spiritual power… I gawked in awe as I knew, and probably everybody had witnessed, that this power was indeed unequal to anything this school had seen. She had called upon her youkai.

What I saw next proved it: a red light enveloped her and dust began to rise as her hair began to change, from a midnight black to silvery white, dog ears seemed to appear and her whole clothing had changed into red kimono with a yellow front bow, with two swords straddled to her waist. But what was the most amazing where the eyes: instead of golden pupils, her whites became red and her pupils into a dark purple. Also purple marks appeared on her cheeks. Her hair seemed to rise.

Nura's face was between shocked and amused by her transformation. As she was about to launch herself towards Rikuo, with a hand on the hilt of her sword, he invoked _Kyokasuigetsu _and disappeared. Kameko had already unsheated her sword and the fragile sword transformed into a massive, curved sword.

"Kaze no Kizu!" her usually mellow voice had a husky tone as she invoked and a massive amount of youkai energy wave left the sword at the spot where Rikuo had just disappeared, leaving a path of destruction.

The people in the crowd ran for cover as she released her 'wind scar' and gasped in awe at the 'fear' possessed by her katana.

"Kameko!" Itaku screamed as he took hold of her and engulfed her in an embrace. She fought back, trying to get away… her youkai had already claimed her body and it wasn't going to let go.

Just then Rikuo reappeared in front of her. He unsheated Nenekirimaru and as Itaku saw his intentions, he took one of sickles and threw it towards Rikuo's hands who let go of Nenekirimaru.

"Don't even think about it…" Itaku hissed.

Kameko was still growling and fighting Itaku's hold. _Her youkai needs to be sealed, soon… I won't be able to hold her much longer, _he thought.

That was when her katana pulsed, and something really weird happened: as her katana was pulsing, her youki began disappearing and before we knew it, her transformation had regressed and she laid slumped in Itaku's arms, still holding her katana, which now it had regressed to its fragile form.

When everyone was sure they where spared, they all crowded around Kameko's sleeping form, still in Itaku's arms.

"You…Baka!" Itaku yelled at Rikuo. The latter inhaled sharply.

"She could've killed us all!" I couldn't hold it back and I hit Rikuo's head with my fist. "This is your fault, Rikuo!"

"How could I have known she was going to transform into a youkai!" he yelled back.

"You are such an IDIOT! Oh my God, I can't begin to understand how your idiocy amazes me!" I yelled not holding back.

"She's supposed to be a miko!"

"Well didn't she say that she belonged to a clan of inu youkais! How in the world couldn't you have figured out that she had some youkai blood in her!"

Rikuo was silent. He made an 'o' shape with his lips.

"YOU IDIOT!" Itaku and I yelled at the same time. Rikuo's figure became smaller and smaller by the minute.

"You are such a thick head!" I huffed walking away.

Itaku stood up, carrying Kameko bridal style. As we both left, we left a bewildered Rikuo staring at dead air.

* * *

My eyes opened and it appears to be that I'm in my bedroom… but I could sense I wasn't alone. I tried but I couldn't make up the presence.

"She's awake!" a small voice exclaimed. I heard something ruffle and someone lifting for his/her seat. I felt extremely tired and confused.

"Kameko," I heard Seiichimaru's voice, "how do you feel?" he asked.

"I don't know… I… what happened?" I asked, noticing that my mouth was as dry as a desert.

I felt someone sit on my bed and tried to help me up. Immediately I felt as if I had taken a pounding on my head.

"You actually don't remember?" said another voice. _Itaku? _

"Un… what happened and first of all, what are you guys doing in my room?" I said.

"You transformed into your youkai self after Rikuo…" hesitated the small voice. _Yura?_

"… insulted you," said Itaku, clearing his throat.

That's when I remembered, "We where at the soccer game… the blue team had won and then that Rikuo threw me his T shirt and I remember becoming mad but after that its all blurry… what happened after?"

Then Yura recounted every event to the detail. I was astounded.

"Wait, you are saying that my youki just burst? Just like that? I don't understand… I don't… Seiichimaru, what's going on?" I asked my cousin.

"I phoned my father and he seemed concerned," he said.

"But, wait… I had awakened to my youki before… why is this happening?" I asked.

"I don't know," Seiichimaru said, "but what we do know is that you haven't called upon it at will, it happens only when you feel you are the most in danger… or now, when you've being insulted."

"But that time when I was attacked by Bankotsu, that didn't happened! I could've easily taken him down!" I exclaimed. _This is all too strange! _

"Matte… Bankotsu attacked you?" Itaku asked, very surprised.

"I thought you told him, Seiichimaru?" I said facing my cousin.

"I hadn't had the time…" he responded nonchalantly. Itaku and I sweatdropped…

I decided to tell Itaku about the attack. He was raging in anger, but calmed himself down.

"I will not leave your side! Bankotsu is a very powerful youkai. We can't let this happen again… but I can't protect you in the classroom," Itaku said.

"I can look out for her," Yura offered.

"Hey guys, guys… I can take care of myself," I said sweatdropping.

"It is obvious that you can't… he has an effect on you," replied Seiichimaru.

"It is decided then… Yura will look after you during class and Seiichimaru and I the rest of the day…" and with that Itaku and Seiichi left… thru the window.

Yura and I sweatdropped…

After Yura called it a night, I was lying in my bed, still wondering why I could only call upon my youki when either endangered or uber angry…

_I get I got mad at Rikuo because he called me a… bitch… asshole… Anyways, that wasn't a reason to almost kill him… I mean, of course I wanted to 'kill' him, hypothetically… But… (sigh) I still don't know why I didn't turn into a youkai when I was cornered by Bankotsu… Is absorbing my spiritual powers one of his traits? _

I kept mulling over the possibilities and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning was as usual but this time Yura was waiting for me outside my shoe-box bedroom. Given the fact that this is a school for youkais and gifted humans, its not recommended to share rooms. Every room had a toilet, a sink and a mirror but we all shared the shower rooms, which had two in each floor.

After we had breakfast, and by we I mean Seiichi, Itaku, Yura and I, we all left for our respectful homerooms. As soon as I entered ours, the room became silent and the stares… oh, the stares where bearing holes in my back.

_Hey! I didn't plan on this! This is all Rikuo's fault! _

I decided that it wasn't going to wear me down, so I sat in my seat and turned my gaze to the window.

Class started as usual and I did manage to keep my attention towards it the whole day. Even recess wasn't so bad… Yura and I manage to sneak into the cafeteria to get some potato chips. Rikuo ignored me the whole day and his gang only stared. _I wonder why it bothers me… _

After the day was done, I decided to go to library and do some studying with Itaku; meanwhile Yura was going to practice her onmyoji stuff.

After I was done with my studying, I told Itaku I was going to my room to change and that I'll meet them in the cafeteria. He wasn't to keen about it but he let it fly. When I was done changing into my regular clothes, a pair of leggings and an oversized Russian hockey team jersey, I walked down and left the girls dorm. It was awfully quiet as I walked towards the cafeteria… _way too quiet… _that's when I felt 'his' presence.

"That was quite a show, yesterday…" said the dreaded voice.

"Bankotsu…" I hissed. My aura was beginning to flare and I promised myself I wouldn't let down my guard this time.

"Ha! You remember my name now!" he exclaimed with sarcasm. _Wiseass… _

"What do you want!" I growled.

"Nothing…" he said nonchalantly. And before he even got close, I had already charged my bow and arrow.

"Well, well… what do we got here? The miko is ready for a fight… isn't she always?" he smirked. This time I heard several laughs. I became nervous but I was still charging him. That's when I saw _the others… _

_So this must be the 'Band of Seven' everyone keeps telling me to stay away from… _

They all stood out of their hiding places, if they where hiding… two of them where very large, while the rest looked like regular humans. That's when it hit me…

_They are all humans! _

_But what is this demonic aura that I keep sensing? _

That's when the one that looked like a girly boy decided to launch his weird looking sword at me. The segmented retractable blades of the sword made it very difficult for me to block the attack cause I barely missed it.

"Eh! Bankotsu… this human missed my attack!" said the boy with a girly voice after I dodge his/her attack. I can't figure out what he/she is… and dammit that sword! I've never seen a weapon like that!

"Let me take her one more time," the affeminate turd said as he was about to launch that snake-like sword, but this time Bankotsu stopped him/her.

"We didn't come to pick a fight, Jakotsu…" he said, I said looking at me with those piercing eyes. I was surprised… _he's not here to fight? _

"Put that bow down miko, that is not going to affect me," he said nonchalantly. "And as you heard me, we didn't come to fight you."

_Ok, now… this is weird… why did he come here for? _

As to answering my question, he said: "I want to ask you to be a part of our group." He said this with a smile.

_Huh? _My mind went blank…

* * *

I know some of the Inyasha fans might think, but lets pretend Inuyasha never fought or defeated them... pwease! I believe the Band of Seven, specially Bankotsu are one the most intriguing enemies Inuyasha fought, reason why I wanted to bring him to the story...

Don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and its characters; the same goes for the characters of Nurarihyon any mago.

* * *

Chapter 10

"I want you to be a part of our group" Bankotsu said with a smile.

_There's gotta be a trick… I can smell it… _

I finally spoke up: "I must decline." I said putting down my bow. "I'm sorry Bankotsu but I don't trust you."

The affeminate individual feigned a gasp.

"My general, should I eliminate her?" he/she said.

"Yeah, nobody says no to the _'Shichinintai'" _said the largest of all the members of the Band of Seven.

"I'm not joining any group…" I said as I started to walk away.

"Where do you think you are going miko, I'm not done here," said Bankotsu.

"Yeah, we are not done with _you_," said the smallest of the members.

I turned around, saying: "Look guys, I don't want to join any group… but I do want to ask a question and I hope you answer me honestly Bankotsu… why?"

"We have a common enemy," he pointed out.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Sandaime of the Nura Gumi, Nura Rikuo," he answered.

_Rikuo? Why? He sure has pissed a lot of people… and yet others admire him… this is confusing. _

"I don't hate Rikuo; I just dislike the slippery eel…" I said.

"So you don't wish to destroy him?" asked another of the members, the bald one wearing a bandana.

"I do not wish to 'kill' Rikuo… we've both had our rough patches but I do not want to kill him," I said raising both hands.

"Is that so, miko?" said Bankotsu with sarcasm. "Because the last time you encountered him you nearly finished the poor bastard without any of his bodyguards doing a thing about it… You truly endow 'Fear'"

_Is that true? _

"Look, there's no convincing that's gonna change my mind, so if you may I have to go," I said starting to walk away.

But a pair of long iron claws threatening to cut my neck stopped me; I grimaced.

"See, my dear miko, only your sword equals my _Banryu… _not even the great Nenekirimaru can stop the force of your sword… I want you as part of my gang." Bankotsu said.

The mean looking member who had the iron claws around my neck made me turn around to face the leader.

"Keh! I said it before and I'm saying it again: I am NOT joining your clan!" I yelled.

"She's mocking you, general… should I straighten her up?" said Jakotsu ready to launch its sword at me. I widened my eyes.

"Do as you please, Jakotsu… maybe she will learn that way," said the leader with a smirk.

_Nobody forces me to join anything! _

As the snake looking sword was launched towards me, I couldn't move myself because the iron claws grew tighter around my neck. I grimaced.

_My blood feels hot… _and my whole body pulsed.

_Tetsusaiga? _

All of a sudden, a group of red strings appear to have stopped the flowing sword. I heard a smirk. I turned to the left to see Kubinashi standing at the branch of one of the nearby trees holding the strings. And that's when I saw Rikuo walking towards the halted katana and smash it to pieces.

Jakotsu cried in despair as Nenekirimaru pulverized his sword.

"So you said my sword is not as powerful as your Banryu," Rikuo stated. I gasped.

_How long has he been listening? _

"Release the girl," said Rikuo with a deadly stare, releasing his fear. My captor took a step back, letting me go. Rikuo then turned towards Bankotsu saying:

"Your problem is with me not the girl…" More of what I assumed to be the members of the Nura Gumi appeared. Some of them I hadn't seen before; they all had red eyes…

"We will settle this later, Rikuo" Bankotsu snorted, seeing he was outnumbered.

"You will pay for this!" hissed Jakotsu at me. And they all jumped away.

I slumped to the ground and sighed in relief.

I then, realized it was him who saved me from Bankotsu's grasp the other day.

Rikuo turned around, putting Nenekirimaru back on its sheath and later placing it on his shoulder and said:

"You are safe now." And with that he started to walk away.

"Thank you… Rikuo," it came out more like a whisper but I know he heard it cause he stopped.

"Hn," he said without turning around and this time I let him walk away.

* * *

Wow! The Nura Gumi came to Kameko's rescue...

I know the chapter is kinda short but I promise I'll make longer ones... :)


	11. Chapter 11

**The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha nor of Nurarihyon no mago.

* * *

Chapter 11

I walked towards the cafeteria but before I could open the door, Itaku burst out through them.

"What happened? Are you ok?" he asked panting, raging in anger. His eyes had already turned golden.

Apparently people had already started talking about my second encounter with the Leader of the Band of Seven. I looked at him; I was still in a gaze, confused as to why the Nura Gumi had come to my rescue when I had almost killed their Sandaime the day before. _Why… _

"Hmm…" was the only thing I could muster. Seiichimaru and Yura came running towards me, asking me the same questions. I could only stare at the dead space. I wasn't sure myself. I didn't even know how I felt.

"Guys," I finally said, "I'm hungry… can I at least get myself something to eat?" I wasn't sure if I was hungry; my appetite had completely disappeared after the most recent event.

Some students that I don't know and some from my homeroom that I never talk to where asking me if I was ok or if I was hurt and a lot of other things but I decided to block them. I was completely quiet. All I could think of was Nura Rikuo and the Nura Gumi.

After I got my food and sat on the table where Seiichi, Yura and Itaku where waiting, I noticed other people where sitting in tables close to ours as if to listen to whatever I was going to say. I wasn't going to hand them that pleasure but then I thought, _if rumors are going to spread, let them do so my way… _

When I was done telling everything, there was a complete silence in the table; Seiichimaru was the first to speak,

"This isn't good."

"Why?" Yura asked.

"The Band of Seven have a score to settle with the Nura Gumi from times before but with what happened today, you are a target," Seiichimaru said.

"Why? And why do you know all this, Seiichimaru?" I asked, facing my cousin.

"The Band of Seven and the Nura Gumi had always challenged each other as to who will become the Lord of Pandemonium… in this school," explained Itaku.

"But the Nura Gumi already have their Parade of a Hundred Demons… Rikuo is already the Lord of Pandemonium. Ever from his grandfather's time, the Supreme Commander, the Nura Gumi has ruled the Night Parade… ruling over more than 10,000 demons over the land. Why does Bankotsu want to fight against that?" Yura asked.

I remember hearing the tales about the ancient Nura Gumi, about its Leader, from my uncle. Also when Seiichimaru and I went to train at the Tono Village, we heard the great story of the battle of the Nura Gumi against Hagoromo-Gitsune, whom I later found out was the same fox demon whom my uncle and father went to fight against. I now understand that maybe the Supreme Commander had summoned them or at least asked for their help. Never in a million years I would've taught that Rikuo would defeat the kitsune youkai's reincarnation, 400 years later.

"So, in other words, I'm a target, so as you guys…" I said reaching to a conclusion.

"I… I…" Yura stuttered and we all stared, "Rikuo and I help defeat Hagoromo-Gitsune," she looked away.

"What!" Seiichimaru and I exclaimed.

"She's the onmyoji who summoned _Hagun_," said Itaku.

"Matte… Yura, you never told me anything! Why? Matte… is that the reason why you came to this school? To follow the Nura Gumi?" I asked.

"Ehh! No! No… an onmyoji never follows a youkai clan! I… Rikuo and I are friends, that's all…" Yura said blushing. _Does she have a thing for Rikuo? Why am I even mad? _

"She's the onmyoji girl Rikuo said he was going to save when he was training at Tono," Itaku said. Yura blushed even redder, if that's possible. She made a fist and punched Itaku in the head.

"What was that for!" Itaku yelled. Seiichi and I sweatdropped…

"Wait! You said Rikuo trained at Tono?" I asked.

"Yeah… I was his trainer," Itaku said.

"And why in the world you never told me?" I yelled.

"I don't have to tell you everything I do, dammit!" he yelled back.

"Guys, guys… cool it!" Seiichimaru said as he lighting going back and forth from me to Itaku.

"Humph!" Itaku and I exclaimed at the same time, looking to opposite directions. Yura and Seiichi sweatdropped…

After Yura and I where walking towards our respected bedrooms, I asked her:

"Is there a 'thing' going on between you and Rikuo?"

"Eh! No! Him and I are just friends, nothing more… I just… admire him! Even though he's a youkai, he said he will never let anything harm the humans and I believe so too; all omnyojies think the same… Even though I had being taught youkais are black and we are white, I always knew that Rikuo was different…" she explained.

"Oh…" I wondered.

_Is that the reason why he saved me? Because he wasn't going to stand there and watch a human get hurt? It could be possible he thought that when Bankotsu attacked me the first time but the second time… I don't get it… he had already seen what I was capable of, the youkai I was and he still came to my rescue… and with his subordinates! He wasn't playing around… I've never seen Rikuo so serious… as if Bankotsu was trying to hurt one of his own. But I don't even belong to the Nura Clan! Why? _

"Kameko-chan?" Yura asked, "Is everything all right?"

I noticed we where already at my door.

"Yeah I was just… thinking," I said with a smile.

That night I was still tossing in bed, thinking of the previous events. I couldn't stop wondering why the Nura Gumi came to rescue me… Me of all people! I decided that tomorrow I was gonna get the courage to ask Rikuo. _What courage? I'm the daughter of Inuyasha, granddaughter of the Lord of the Western Lands, I should not be afraid to talk to him, dammit! _

Yet I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. This was the first time I was going to address myself to him without thinking of the numerous ways to murder him. I chuckled to myself at the thought before closing my eyes and drifting to dreamland.

* * *

The next morning I woke up surprisingly cheerful. _This is strange… _

Yura and I met the boys outside the girls' dorm and we walked together to the dinning hall. Later on we all walked to class. I knew I wasn't going to leave Itaku's line of sight for one second: only in class, the ladies' bathroom and in my room. I also knew that he felt comfortable knowing that Yura and Rikuo where in my same classroom. He even accompanied me to my seat before he left. _This is getting pretty annoying… _

When I sat, I decided to review my notes for todays lesson. That's when the white-black haired female youkai from the day of the soccer match came towards me and stood there. When I averted my gaze towards her, she threw me a glance that I swear I felt the temperature of my body go down. After all, I sensed, she's a Yuki-Onna.

"Is there something you want to say, Yuki-Onna?" I asked.

"Master only saved you because he wasn't going to let a human get hurt," she spurted out. Geez, her breath was so cold I felt I was going to pass out.

"Well tell your _Master _that I could've…" I turned around to see Rikuo sitting in his desk, with his eyes closed and arms crossed, looking very serene. "You know what? I'm gonna tell him myself!"

I stood up from my chair and walked to where he sat. I crossed my arms and said, "I could've handled it myself!"

"Yeah, well… it didn't seem so when he first attacked you," Rikuo pointed out, not even opening his eyes. I was getting irritated.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed. "You are impossible, Rikuo!"

"Why? Because you are too proud to accept that I saved your life?" he said finally opening his eyes, with a smirk on his lips. Those red orbs stared right into my core and I blushed. _Wait! Why am I blushing... No! No! No! _

I looked away and said, "Fine! I admit it! I'm a proud person, so what? That doesn't mean I can't recognize I was helpless at the moment… Look, I'm thankful that you saved me, but do answer this… WHY?"

I looked at him straight and square. He was silent, so I continued, "Why did you, ah Nura-kun? Why? When all I've done is cause trouble and I nearly killed you once! Obviously I was provoked by you but still… why?" I was determined to get an answer and wasn't going to let the opportunity slip away.

He was still silent. I was deeply annoyed and hurt. My aura began to flare.

"WHY, DAMMIT!" I slammed my hands on his desk. He was startled.

"Rikuo-sama," the neckless youkai hesitated, standing right behind me. I turned around and said,

"Stay away from this, Kubinashi!"

He inhaled sharply and stopped. I turned my attention back to Rikuo and put my hands on my hips, still waiting for an answer. The moment he opened his mouth to answer me, Hamasaki-sensei walked into the room and signaled the class to sit down.

"We are gonna talk about this later," I whispered to Rikuo, though it sounded like a threat.

He sighed.

* * *

UHHH! What is Rikuo going to say?

Also, to whoever is reading, it will be great if you could review... So far, I haven't got any reviews.. :( but I'm wasn't born a quitter so I will finish this story...

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha nor of Nurarihyon no mago.

* * *

Chapter 12

During the whole day I was restless. And nervous. _Why would I be nervous? I shouldn't be… yet, I am and I can't contain it… He's noticed. And yet he looks so calm. _

I couldn't help but stare at him from time to time; I was irritated at myself for being so conspicuous. Even during recess and lunch, when I tried to talk to him, he'd always disappear. _The bastard is making me wait… how dare him! _

But I decided that whenever I saw him I'd talk to him and I won't let him disappear on me again. So after school was done, I went to the library and studied. Seiichi was beside me this time. Itaku had soccer practice. _That's it! _

The sun was setting when I made my way through the bleachers; practice was over and only Rikuo was left, dribbling the ball, practicing some moves. The way the ball moved under his well-toned legs and… _MATTE! Stop staring… oh my god I'm blushing like a mad person… why? Oh no! He's noticed my presence… AHHHHH! This is a bad idea… I should just let this be and go back to my room… _I started turning around when,

"I knew you'd come," said Rikuo. I blushed. _NOOO! Stop that right now, Kameko! You are embarrassing yourself! _

Some birds where singing, biding goodbye to the sun and welcoming the dark, as I sat. Rikuo started walking towards me and then he did that 'disappearing thing he always does which I absolutely hate'. When I saw him again, he was sitting beside me. That sent shivers down my spine; he smirked. _Baka! _

"Rikuo," I whispered but I let out a hand, signaling me to stop.

"I can't bear to see a human get hurt, Taisho-san," he started, staring at the field.

"Its Kameko, just call me Kameko," I offered. I was also staring at the field.

"Kameko-chan…" he pondered. "As I was saying, I can't bear to see a human get hurt… especially because of me…"

"Huh?"

"You heard me well… Bankotsu was trying to hurt you only to get to me," he stated. He sighed, now looking at the ground.

"Why would he want to hurt you by using me? Why didn't he go after any of your subordinates?' I asked looking at him. He seemed… _troubled? _

"Ever since I was born, others have tried to hurt the Nura Gumi by trying to kill me. Many of the youkais within our clan do not agree that I enforced them not to hurt humans, so they've tried to attack me. I've been the target of too many attacks before because of this. They've also targeted my human friends, but I've always stayed strong, proving that I could become the Sandaime of the Nura Gumi. What I'm trying to say here, Kameko-chan, is that I won't let anybody hurt you," he said, that last part turning towards me. I blushed and I looked away.

I couldn't believe this… he doesn't want _me _to get hurt… why?

"After all I've done to you… why?" I finally asked.

"I don't know… You may not know this but I see something in you that could be a great asset to my clan and well, I guess I'm being possessive but I don't want anyone to have _you_ but me," he stated.

What was more surprising about this confession was that I wasn't angry. The way it sounded it can be misleading but I'm not an idiot, I could sense more behind this but I wasn't going to push it… _at least not now… _

"When you insulted me the other day… you where only trying to…"

"Test you… yes… look I'm sorry for what I said, " he said.

"All this time, you've being following me," I stated.

"Un."

"And you took me to my room that night, right?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he said, sighing. I blushed again. Big time! _All this blushing is driving me nuts! _

"Rikuo… do you like me?" I asked bluntly. As I said, I'm no idiot…

He sighed, saying: "I do." Then he looked away.

I didn't know what to make of it; this sudden confession was all too much for me. I couldn't believe it. All this time I was thinking of how much I hated Nura Rikuo that now that I know this, I have no idea who I feel. I have no idea how to act now.

"Look, I'm not asking you to be friends or anything, I do not want to force you but I guess that would make it better… we can stop all this stupid fights," he chuckled nervously.

"I don't know about that, Rikuo-kun. I like bickering with you," I smiled.

"Well if that's what I can get, then I'm fine with that," he said standing up, offering me a hand. I took it. The touch of our skin, it was like feeling mini-fireworks. I'm pretty sure he felt it too, but he didn't let go. I didn't either. We just stood there, just staring at each other's eyes.

"So," I said ruining this awkward moment, "I guess Bankotsu saw that and he attacked me."

"Un. At first, I think, he was only trying to test you, but after he saw my reaction, he knew I would act. He's going to try to attack you again and for that we need to be prepared. I need to make sure you are safe…"

I had a sudden flashback…

"_You won't gain any power if you don't have someone to protect…" my father said once, on one of our training trips. _

"_Why is that, otou-san?" a 12 year old me, asked. _

"_That's what my old man said once, I never met him until that one time your uncle and I sealed the Sounga," he said looking at the sky. _

"_But, otou-san, those this mean I won't be able to wield Tetsusaiga if I don't have someone to protect?" I asked. _

"_That is certainly true, Kameko" he said with his eyes closed. _

"_Well," I said standing up and clenching a fist, "On this day I vow to protect you and mother and Seiichi and uncle Sesshomaru, though he doesn't need my protection, oh and aunt Rin too!" _

_My father laughed and ruffled my hair. _

"_Otou-san, stop that!" _

End of Flashback 

"Rikuo?"

"Yeah, Kameko-chan?"

I don't know what came over me but what I did next, was not only a surprise to him but to me as well.

I buried my face in his chest and he held me close.

* * *

The next morning, I was nervous. I had no idea how to address this situation between Rikuo. I still had no idea how I felt towards him. Yes, I may have threatened his life but he still kept watchful of me. My mother always said that there some things better left unspoken and some times we must let life take its course.

Itaku and Seiichimaru as guys didn't noticed the fact that I was very quiet, but Yura did, so she asked about it after we entered the homeroom and sat on our assigned desks.

"I talked to Rikuo yesterday," I told her.

"Ah? So what did he say?" she asked, very curious. That's the moment Rikuo and his sidekicks decided to make and entrance; we made eye contact and I looked away, blushing. Yura noticed.

"Ah…" she as if understanding.

Class as usual was ok, but this time I couldn't get my mind of Rikuo. I couldn't stop thinking about when we talked and when he took my hand, I can still feel the electricity emanating. When he held me close, the scent of cherry blossoms, still embedded in my nose. I couldn't get it off… nor I wanted to.

_I might be falling for Rikuo… _

* * *

Finally the weekend came and the school was taking us out to the town. Yura and I couldn't seem to stop talking about it; we had already made the plans: shopping, lunch, and then movies. The boys sweatdropped at this…

Yura had invited the Yuki-Onna to come with us too; she wasn't too happy when she saw me waiting for Yura at the gate but she didn't complain. Rikuo might have thought it was a good idea to have one of his subordinates around. Also the long dark haired youkai with blue eyes, later found out his name is Kurotabo, joined us. He actually was with Seiichimaru and Itaku in the same class so they already knew each other. I was looking around waiting to see if Rikuo was going to join us too but Yuki-Onna said he was going to join us around lunch. Couldn't help but to feel disappointed.

After we went to the mall, us girls running from one store to the other, going crazy… obviously the boys where carrying the bags. Poor them sweatdropped every time handed them a new bag. Seiichi refused to take mine but took Yura's (_the hell!_!) and I had to almost beat Itaku into taking mine. After seeing this, Kurotabo took Yuki-Onna's without complaining, fearing she would freeze him.

When shopping was done, the six of us stood at the entrance of the mall fighting as to where we should have lunch. Yuki-Onna wanted sushi; Seiichi and Itaku wanted steaks, Kurotabo and I wanted Italian and Yura wanted a burger. And since I was afraid we weren't going to make it in time for the movies, I had an idea.

"How about we all write we want to eat in a piece of paper and then we can ask a total stranger to take out a paper and whichever comes out, that's where we're going to eat… no questions asked; No complaining, understood?" I said.

They all thought it was a good idea and we did as I explained. A lady and her son came out from the mall and we asked her if her son could take out a piece of paper, explaining the reason. She chuckled and complied. Her son took out a piece of paper and it read Italian. 

Kurotabo and I high-fived, while the others complained.

"Ah man!" said Itaku.

Then the lady said, "There's this restaurant two blocks from here that sells everything that you want to eat…" and she explained to us where it was and what was the name.

Everyone seemed to be jumping with joy when we sat at a table and looked at the menu. The lady was right, there's everything for everyone.

After we ordered, I started looking around waiting for Rikuo to join us. But time was passing and he hadn't come. I was becoming worried; so was Yuki-Onna. But all our fears subsided after we saw Rikuo walking through that door with Kubinashi. After they joined in and ordered, we started to talk about the teachers, the food in the cafeteria, sports… in this one Itaku and Kubinashi started fighting and threatened to flare out their fear… we had to stop them before they tore down the restaurant.

When we eat to our hearts content, we went to the movies. I can barely remember what I saw because all I could think of was Rikuo holding my hand. The movie theater felt super cold after Yuki-Onna saw it. _Guess somebody isn't happy… _

Later we all walked together to towards the school, completely jolly and happy, when I heard a laugh. It was weak and barely audible but it made me stop dead in my tracks. Seiichimaru heard it too because he also stopped. Rikuo noticed and stared at me. I looked bag with fear in my eyes and he understood. The rest where still talking and hadn't noticed the imminent danger.

I felt the presence was nearby. I couldn't sense who it was exactly but I knew it was there.

_The day was too perfect to end up… perfect… _


	13. Chapter 13

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha nor of Nurarihyon no mago… I wish I did…. But I don't

Anyways, on with:

* * *

Chapter 13

_The day was way too perfect… _

I crouched a bit closer to Rikuo, he tensed, and I grabbed his hand a bit tighter. Seiichimaru had already warned the others.

"_Mina, _let's move faster, the school gates are about to close in five minutes!" Yura exclaimed.

"Like some stupid iron gates are able to stop us, baka!" yelled Itaku.

Yura got enraged and threatened to take out a Shikigami and yelled back, "Who are you calling an 'idiot', you feign?"

"Yura! Itaku! Now is not the time!" said Seiichimaru with such an authoritative voice that even Rikuo shivered. They both halted their attacks and just glared at each other.

I still had no idea who it was; just then it struck me: _the reason why I can't identify the presence its because its human, yet I do feel a demonic aura surrounding that human. It has to be a member of the Shichinintai… _

Rikuo had already figured as much… _That idiot is always ahead of me, dammit! _

_Still I don't get why there's still youki surrounding them? _

And then it was gone…

"Huh?"

Then Rikuo smirked, "He might have thought he could snatch you away from my grasp… My, what an idiot… Does he really not know who I am?" He then looked at me with those overconfident, cocky eyes… _So mesmerizing! So…. Dammit, Kameko! _

I blushed, looking away.

"Ha! You sound so confident… As expected from Rikuo-kun!" I huffed walking away from him.

_What's wrong with this woman! _Thought Rikuo… _I sure can't seem to understand her… _

"Guys, really… let's just get back before the school gates close," insisted Yura. Itaku just stared and then continued walking. We all followed suit. We arrived just a minute before it closed. The guard was a humongous bear youkai; I just sweatdropped at his dead stare.

After everybody said their goodbyes, Rikuo started walking towards me; I just ignored him and walked to the entrance of the girls' dorm. Yuki-Onna seemed to smile and Yura looked worried. After I was inside my room, I sighed in relief and dropped my bags on the floor. Just when I was about to change to my pajamas, I felt a presence. That's when I saw the black smoke settling near the window, the light of the moon shined through, illuminating the dark room. I knew who it was. And before I was about to say something, he had already closed the space between us, put a hand on the small of my back, I inhaled sharply and he placed his other hand to cover my mouth.

_Those eyes… _they where looking at me with… _want? Desire? _

I felt so many things at the same time: my heart was about to get a speed ticket for racing so fast, the hairs in the back of my neck raised, I felt goose bumps for the electricity our bodies where making, standing so close…

"Rikuo…" I managed to say, though my mouth was still covered. He then placed his index finger in my lips, and I had to fight a huge urge not to kiss them, and he whispered,

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok…" His voice sounded so soft and mellow, I thought I was gonna melt like butter.

_What is it about him that is so enticing? Why do I feel like this? I should dislike the bastard… yet; I can't seem to do so anymore… _

And with that he disappeared.

I just stood there, paralyzed at to what just happened. I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

After I regained myself, I quickly changed into my pj's and walked straight into lalaland, dreaming about _him_.

* * *

The next morning, after I had showered and was walking back to my room, I thought about what had happened the night before, mainly Rikuo appearing in my room.

_The fool! Who does he think he is appearing in my room just like that! And without my permission! That's an invasion of privacy! One that I cherish very much… how dares he! I'm can't let him think he has me wrapped around his finger? Oh no, he won't! _

I walked to the cafeteria to meet the others for breakfast, still mad at Rikuo. It showed. I was eating fast (when I normally take my time… I'm youkai royalty, I can't be seen eating like a pig!), sipping my tea, burning my tongue and had not even spoken a word. Yura, Seiichimaru and Itaku just stared and sweatdropped at the sight.

When I was done, I stood up and left, yet without a word. Yura ran after me. She followed me to our homeroom. When I opened the door, I saw the person in question sitting in his assigned spot looking all tranquil. Hesmirked when he sensed my presence. _I bet he's not gonna sense what I'm about to do next! _

I walked towards him and gave him a very hard slap on the back of his head, making the room grow quiet.

"Oi! What was that for?" Rikuo sprung from his seat, with one clenched fist and the other hand soothing where he just got hit.

"Ha! You deserved it, you fool!" I yelled back.

"For what!" he yelled back, with death written all over his face but I wasn't scared. Not even an inch.

"For appearing in my room last night!" I yelled. He blushed madly and I… _OH CRAP! _

I then realized what I had just said.

Everyone in the room gasped.

_She shouldn't have said that! _Yura thought.

_Oh shit! I shouldn't have said that! _My mind screamed.

_Dammit! She shouldn't have said that! _Rikuo thought.

I was blushing tomato red and my mind went in overdrive: _CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAPPITY CRAP! _

Then the room erupted in murmurs and whistles and screams and sighs of dismay…

We both went to our seats quietly, embarrassed and with our hair covering our faces.

_Oh damn! What did I just do! Now Nura is gonna hate me forever! _

Meanwhile my mind was still screaming at me, Yura sat in front of me and stared at me with worried eyes, but she didn't say a thing. I was grateful. I wanted the ground to open and just swallow me… _this is so embarrassing! _

The whole day went by so fast; I thanked the Kami of the heavens for it. I didn't even dare to look at Rikuo the whole day. He was giving me the cold shoulder. _Oh man, now he's mad… but it's his damn fault! _

After class, the basketball team was going to have an open practice session, so Yura invited me to stay and watch. _As long as I don't have to see Rikuo I'm fine… _

* * *

Yura's P.O.V: 

Yuki-Onna told me that Aotabo and the whole basketball team was having an open practice session and that we where all invited to stay and watch. She then ran off to tell the rest of the Nura Gumi members present in the school. I decided to tell Kameko, after today's incident, so that she can find the courage to talk to Rikuo and sort this out. Having those two behaving like 5 year olds isn't going to work for the long run; one of them has got to give in. The two are so proud and egotistical; it's just insane! They both like each other… why can't they just confess it!

After Kameko agreed to come, we walked towards the gym that is behind the school buildings. The place was already packed with students and other faculty members. _Hmm, this is a game, not a practice session. _

I sat between Kameko and Yuki-Onna, knowing that the latter dislikes the former. _Why is she all worked up by this? She knows her master doesn't love her that way… this is beyond me… _

And so the game began. Seiichimaru and Itaku, followed by Kurotabo and Kubinashi, walked towards where we were and sat beside Kameko. No signs of Rikuo. I sighed and fixed my eyes on the game. Aotabo and that other guy, that tall youkai member from the Nura Gumi, where the captains of the opposing teams. Everyone was talking sides: some yelling, "Aotabo!"; others yelling, "Shoei!"

Then Kameko asked me, "Who's that very tall youkai? The one with white hair and red highlights?" she said with interest.

"Oh, that is Hihi Shoei," Yuki-Onna explained. "He's a member of the Nura Clan, of the Clan of the Great Apes!" she seemed excited.

"Wow, he's so tall!'' Kameko exclaimed. I could see the hearts all over her eyes and face. I frowned… _doesn't she like Rikuo? What is this all about? _

"Who is Kameko drooling all over?" Itaku asked. "I don't see Rikuo anywhere…" he smirked.

Just then Kameko hit him in the head with her fist, "BAKA!"

"No, you are the stupid! What was that for?" he yelled angry.

She just crossed her arm and ignored him.

I sighed. _This is never going to end… _


	14. Chapter 14

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no mago, neither Inuyasha… Their creators are awesome and they deserve all the praise!

* * *

Chapter 14

The game was over, the green team (lead by Hihi Shoei) winning 121 over 117 by the black team (lead by Aotabo). It was a pretty tight game, you really weren't sure who was going to win; both teams where awesome.

I begged Yuki-Onna to introduce me to this Hihi guy. She seemed excited when I asked her; Yura just frowned.

"What?" I asked her, acting incredulous.

She just stared at me and continued walking after Yuki-Onna. _What's with her anyways? _

Yuki-Onna was already talking to this Hihi guy when Yura and I arrived. He was seating in the bench, drinking some power drink.

"Shoei-kun, I want you to meet Taisho-san, she's new in school," Yuki-Onna said, introducing me. I bow down respectfully and when he stood up, damn, he was even taller than I thought. I stand taller than both Yuki-Onna and Yura but I felt like a dwarf in front of him. His height was impressive. He bowed down too. I blushed. _He's even more handsome up closely! _

"You must be Rikuo-sama's girlfriend," Shoei stated. His statement caught me off guard. I moved one step back and lowered my gaze and didn't say a thing. _Girlfriend! Is that what Rikuo is telling his people? Or is it what people think? I'm not his girlfriend! _

"Ah, Shoei… great game," said Rikuo. _Where was he all this time? I didn't see him? _

Shoei bowed at Rikuo, "Thank you, Rikuo-sama." _Why do they treat him with such respect? I know the Nura Gumi is one of the most powerful and respected ayakashi clan in this land but, why? _

"I see you have met my _girlfriend, _Kameko-chan…" Rikuo said teasingly as he put a hand on my back and pulled me closer to him. I was blushing like mad. _Girlfriend? Girlfriend? Since when I became his… girlfriend? Ugh! Unbelievable! _

My anger aroused as I yelled at him, "How DARE you call me you GIRLFRIEND? 'Cause the last time I recalled I was nobody's girlfriend! I am NOT your," I couldn't even say the word, "_girlfriend… _do you hear me! I'm NOT your girlfriend!" Then I turned to the others, "I am not Rikuo's girlfriend! NO!"

Then I turned around and left, huffing and puffing… so mad… _what is wrong with Rikuo! UGH! _

I later passed through the cafeteria before anyone came around, grabbed an egg sandwich and an apple and left for my room. As soon as I was inside, I let out a sigh and eat my meal in the tranquility of my comfort zone. Seiichimaru texted me asking me where I was, I told him and he just said that if anything happened I should call him or text him immediately. I told him I would. When I was done with my meal, I decided to do some homework. It was 10:30pm when I decided to finish and take a quick shower before going to bed. Kami knows I can't sleep without taking a shower. After I was done, I went walking back to my room when I felt a presence. It wasn't a youkai, so I knew it had to be someone from the Shichinintai. _How did they get inside without getting caught? _

I acted like I hadn't felt anything and continued walking. Just when I was about to open my door, the corner of my right eye turned to see a figure. I inhaled sharply and I opened the door. The figure knew I had spotted him and hesitated either to attack me or not. He knew that if I screamed he would be spotted and he would be in trouble. I ran inside the room and closed the door and waited. I was expecting for him to knock into my door or say something but nothing happened. As I turned around I didn't expect to see Rikuo sitting in my desk chair. I nearly screamed. My heart was caught in my throat.

"Good to see that I have that effect on you," he said with a smirk.

"Hmph," I said throwing my clothes inside the closet. "What do you want Rikuo?" I said, sitting in my bed facing him.

"You where being followed," he offered, not even answering my question.

"How do you know?" I asked. _Can he read minds or something? _

"The way you where acting when you entered the room… the presence I felt outside your door… it was someone from the Band of Seven, right?" he asked.

"Un. I can't make for sure who it was but I know it had to be one of them," I said, crossing my arms and closing my eyes.

"Its their weapons…" he said, throwing me off guard.

"Huh?"

"Their weapons are the ones with the youkai power. How do I explain this?" he said scratching his head. "They are mere humans with strength bestowed upon them my their weapons."

"So you are saying that they are been possessed by their weapons?" I asked.

"You could say that… but is not quite like that. Once you destroy their weapons, they are left with their human strength. Their weapons only enhanced it." He continued explaining.

"From what I've heard from Itaku and Seiichimaru is that they where militaries in the past," I stated.

"Yes but before they died, they encountered their weapons, I have no idea how, and it gave them the long life of a youkai,"

"But if that's true then… they are youkai too"

Rikuo was rubbing his temples as if he was trying to understand too, "I see what you are saying and it might be true but the presence that we sense is not that of a mere human but of their weapons. The demonic aura surrounding them is from their weapons… Take for example the _Banryu, _is a formidable weapon… I have tried in the past to destroy it but Bankotsu beats me in years of fighting experience…" he said looking troubled.

"What are you proposing?" I asked sensing a question was coming up.

"That we may work together, as allies…"

* * *

I woke of with the uneasy feeling that something was going to happen that day; call it miko premonition or something, I don't know. After last night's conversation with Rikuo and the almost 'encounter' with one of the members of the Shichinintai, I have being left feeling like this. Soon after I was back from the shower I received a text from Yura saying that she will wait for me outside the girl's dorm. I wonder why; maybe Rikuo asked her to. After I put my uniform on (white sailor shirt with double grey lines, also in the cuffs and it had a red scarf; the skirt is grey with double white lines, you could wear either sneakers or brown shoes, you still had to use the school's white shoes) and hopped down the stairs to meet Yura.

"Ohayo Yura-chan!" I said chirpily. If the enemy was watching I needed not to be seen like a worrywart.

"Ohayo Kameko-chan! Where did you off yesterday?" Yura asked.

"I went to the cafeteria to pick up some food then my room, why?" I recalled.

"Cause you stormed out on us yesterday… Is everything ok with Nura-kun?" she sounded worried.

I feigned a laugh and said, "Everything's fine with Rikuo, he just pisses me off sometimes."

"Oh… good to hear," Yura said, looking down.

"What's up, Yura-chan? You hiding something…" I stated the last part.

"No, no its nothing…" she laughed. "I was just worried about you and Nura-kun, y-you know, after what you said yesterday morning in the homeroom… I know it's none of my business but if Nura-kun is bothering you, y-you should tell me…" she said with a smile.

"Yura, just because I have being attacked before that doesn't mean I need protection 24/7… I am a youkai and a miko… and nonetheless, Rikuo doesn't propose a threat to me. He's just making sure I'm ok, so no need to worry… if he where to try and get smart on me I would've stopped him already, don't you think?" I said with confidence.

"Yeah, that's true!" she release a deep sigh and looked 5 years younger already.

"Yura-chan, there's no need for you to get all worked-up, ok?"

"Hai!"

* * *

The day passed by as it can 'normally' go. Kubinashi and Itaku almost got themselves into a fight again; till now I have no idea what they where fighting for. If it weren't for Aotabo and Kurotabo that separated them, it would've being disastrous.

I was asked by the seniors of the school to join the archery club, since I'm a miko and have a great aim I could be of some help, so I decided to join.

"Ok, mina, I have to go to the archery club today, so I will be skipping dinner… see you guys tomorrow?" I said to Yura and the rest of the gang after seeing that it had all calmed down with Itaku and Kubinashi.

"Text me as soon as you are back in your room," Seiichi said.

"Yeah, text us if anything," Yura said.

"Hai!" I said as I ran of to archery club.

I arrived to the club, which was situated right beside the gym and changed into my practice clothes. When the instructor arrived, we bowed and she began explaining the rules of the club, about chivalry and competition. I could sense she was a former miko, but I couldn't make any of her spiritual powers. After that she asked us to introduce ourselves. When it was my turn I said,

"Hello everyone, I'm Taisho Kameko and…" The instructor interrupted me by raising her hand.

"You look familiar, do I know you or any of your family members?" she asked. I was puzzled; as for I had never seen that person before in my life. _Not even 400 years ago… _

"Well, Daizuke-sensei, I have not met you before but perhaps you had met my father, Taisho Inuyasha an…" I was interrupted again by the surprise look in her face, "a-and Taisho Kagome… is my mother,"

The look on her face said it all. She knew my family.

"Y-you are the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome?" she said with her hand near her mouth and an astonished look on her face.

"Yes I am," I said slightly bowing.

"I knew you parents very well," her face then changed into a stern look, "I won't go easy on you, Kameko-chan."

"I do not expect a light treatment, sensei," I said bowing again.

Class was hard and extenuating. Daizuke-sensei was a fierce instructor and she was even more conniving that my own mother when she was training me in the arts of archery. I was personally glad that she was hard on me, this just makes me want to proof myself more and that my name was not given in vain, for it means "superior child".

After we were done, I ran to the showers at the gym and took a bath. When I had finished, I changed into regular clothes (we where only allowed to be in regular clothes after school hours); I was wearing a pair of destroyed dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt that read 'totally awesome' and headed towards the cafeteria. _Maybe I might be able to catch on with some of the guys after all… _

But that wish was trampled as soon as I felt a heavy presence. My heart thumped in my chest, threatening to get out. I clutched my chest as I felt like I was about to faint. That's when I noticed the smell… a pungent, sharp smell... _Poison! I'm… I'm being poisoned… _

I fell to the ground. My eyes where blurry and I could see that nobody was around. I tried to get my phone out of my bag but my arms felt tired and heavy. _No! This… can't be… happening… _

Darkness…

_Rikuo…_

_Help… _

* * *

Wow! How is this former miko, instructor of the archery club? Anyone has a guess? Obviously I won't tell you until a few chapters later ;) Oh, and who did this to Kameko? Tune on for the next chapter…


	15. Chapter 15

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I wish not to own the characters of Nurarihyon no mago and of Inuyasha… I salute their rightful owners.

* * *

A/N: I will be narrating the story, not from Kameko or Yura's POV.

Chapter 15

The frail body of the young miko lay on the ground; dust covering her newly washed hair. Her left arm was displayed before her as she had tried to reach for her bag before she passed out. Nobody was around; her breathing was no longer audible.

Soon after, the high school basketball star, Hihi Shoei was saying goodbye to his teammates when he heard the scream of a woman. He ran outside to see his favorite teacher, Hamasaki Wakana, kneeling beside the body of what looks to be another woman.

Before even reaching the body, he yelled,

"Hamasaki-sensei, what happened?" but before Hamasaki-sensei could answer, he had already recognized the body. She was not breathing. Not even thinking, Shoei grabbed Kameko bridal-style and ran towards the infirmary, with Hamasaki-sensei at his heels. She looked pale and her body was loosing any warmth it had before. Wakana trying to help took off her jacket and placed it on top of Kameko's cold body, all while still running.

Some of the students that heard the scream had already gathered; some even ran to deliver the news to any of the members of the Nura Gumi they encountered first.

_She is getting colder by the second… I can't let that happen, _thought Shoei. He held her closer to himself, hoping it would help her.

* * *

Earlier that afternoon, Zen-sama had come to pay a visit to Rikuo at his school. They where all gathered in the student lounge, right above the dining hall. Students were allowed to be there before 9pm. Gathered together with them was also Yura, Itaku and Seiichimaru. Yura and Itaku had previously met Zen, but not Seiichimaru, so both where getting to know each other when,

"Rikuo! Rikuo-sama?" bursting through the door came a crow youkai by the name of Ichiro.

"What is wrong, Ichiro-kun?" said Kurotabo as he walked forward to the panting youkai. The room when quiet as they dreaded the news…

"Kameko… Kameko-chan…" panted Ichiro.

Rikuo needed not to hear any longer as he ran through the doors like a soul fleeing from the devil's call. Seiichimaru, Itaku and Zen ran after Rikuo.

"Rikuo-sama!" both Yuki-Onna and Kubinashi yelled after Rikuo, also following.

"What happened, Ichiro?" yelled Kurotabo, grabbing the crow youkai by the shoulders.

"Shoei-kun was running with her carrying her in his arms, with Hamasaki-sensei behind him… she looked pale, as if…" he didn't want to say it, "she look dead, Kurotabo-sama" Ichiro responded rather sad.

Yura gasped as she too ran towards the infirmary. Behind her came Ao and Kurotabo.

* * *

Rikuo was the first to arrive to the infirmary, just after Shoei and Hamasaki-sensei had gone inside. Zen came back panting but soon regained his strength.

"Where is she?" Rikuo yelled at the nurse, who told him to back off.

"Master, you must wait here…" Kubinashi was grabbing Rikuo, whom had already gone mental, screaming and yelling at the nurse to let him in.

Zen told the nurse he was from the Yakushi Clan and that he specialized in making medicine and that she should let him help. The nurse hesitated but she obliged. Zen went inside.

He pushed past Hamasaki-sensei and Shoei who was still standing by her side. She had on a warming blanket.

"Shoei, tell me what you saw," he said serious.

"She was lying on the ground where Hamasaki-sensei found her," Shoei said as Zen got closer to examine her, "she has being getting colder and colder and she wasn't breathing," the nurse had already intubated her. Her heart rate was high, so was her respiratory rate. You could see her inspiration was with much effort. Her blood pressure was very low. If they didn't do something quickly, she would go into shock.

That's when Zen noticed the smell on her clothes. He turned towards Hamasaki-sensei,

"Woman, did she smelled like this when you got there?" his question made everyone jump.

"I felt the smell but it was faint, I began panting but nothing happened," said Hamasaki-sensei, with a very worried look on her face.

"Its _cytisus scoparius*; _in other words British Broom, it's a rare flower in Japan but is very common in Britain and Ireland," he explained as he was looking for something in his bag (yes, he was carrying a small bag with herbs and stuff), "in other words, the girl here was poisoned…"

"Poisoned?" Hamasaki-sensei gasped.

"Yes… if you infuse this flower, a very sharp, pungent smell comes out of it. It is very strong at the moment but it later dissipates in an open environment, reason why you didn't feel its effects. The person who did this, was surely waiting for her," Zen explained.

"So, you are saying that she was poisoned on purpose by somebody…." Shoei concluded. "Rikuo-sama is not going to be happy about this…"

"I need hot water and a tea cup, I have the antidote," ordered Zen to one of the nurses. "And also, please take off the intubation tube, she won't be able to drink the remedy… a oxygen mask at 100% O2 is going to suffice."

"I should go outside and tell the others, are you sure that its going to work Zen-sama?" asked Shoei already walking out.

"If she is whom I've heard about, her youkai blood will be able to withstand the poison; hopefully absorbing it. This is the only reason she is not dead…" stated Zen.

* * *

Outside, Aotabo had to grab Rikuo for him not to barge into the room and disrupt Zen from doing his work.

"Rikuo-sama, we must trust that Zen-sama is going to help her," Kubinashi said, trying to reason with Rikuo. He wasn't listening. His eyes were a pure fire red. Before he invoked _Kyokasuigetsu_, Itaku had already placed one of his sickles around Rikuo's neck, immobilizing him. Seiichimaru spoke,

"Rikuo, I am outraged too for what they did to my sister, but you must trust that her youkai blood will take over… We will avenge her, Rikuo… but we must sit and wait for the results before we act."

"If something happens to her…" Rikuo said with so much pain in his voice, "I will not forgive whoever did this to her…"

"It is not easy but we must wait," said Itaku. "I'm angered too, we will find the son of a bitch who did this and make him pay."

At that moment Shoei came out into the waiting room. Rikuo was the first to run over to him.

"Shoei, what happened?" he asked, trying to find his composure. The room temperature decreased as they waited for the answer.

Shoei told him everything from where he found her to what Zen had just said.

"So you are saying she was poisoned by a rare flower that is not even found in Japan?" Kurotabo asked.

"Yeah," said Zen as he walked out of the room. Everybody ran towards him, even Seiichimaru.

"How is she?" Both Seiichimaru and Rikuo asked at the same time.

"She's fighting the poison. Her blood pressure began raising and her heart and respiratory rate began coming down after I administered the antidote, she's going to be all right," everyone in the room sighed of relief. "But she still has a fever; we are sure she'll make it."

"Can I see her?" an eager Rikuo asked.

"The nurse won't let anyone come inside until the fever comes down; I will be with her, so do not worry Rikuo, she will be ok," this last part Zen said it with a smile that reassured everyone in the room.

"You came in the right time, Zen-sama," said Yuki-Onna.

"She would've being dead… we need to find the bastards who did this!" Itaku said.

"We must think this through," said Kurotabo.

"Who else do think could have done this!" Itaku yelled at Kurotabo. The latter didn't even fuss.

"It has to be someone with extense knowledge of plants and poisons, someone with access to that kind of plant," Zen inquired.

"I will have someone find out which member of the Band of Seven knows anything about plants or has an affinity for plants, like Zen here said," Rikuo said. And with that he walked out the main door.

Kubinashi ran after Rikuo trying to stop him from doing something stupid. He then saw a dark figure disappear soon after he ran to Rikuo's side. The latter smirked and went back inside the infirmary. Kubinashi was left there bewildered.

"Young Master, who was that?" asked Kubinashi after he ran back inside.

"Ichiro, I asked him to find out who it was who did this," he said with his eyes looked and arms crossed.

"The bastard will pay."

* * *

Ok, fellas… I know some of you who are plant or flower avid or just simply want to know about the Cytisus scoparius or Scotch Broom, commonly known as British Broom in Britain and Ireland. This plant has certain alkaloids that depress the heart and nervous system. I'm not sure how it works, if you eat the plant, suck the nectar o eat the seed; so I decided to play with it. Also I didn't get to look for an antidote, but for the sake of the story, there is one (you can always count on Zen-kun to help . ) This plant sure had the effects I planned Kameko on having.

So, there you have it… questions are obviously accepted!


	16. Chapter 16

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha nor of Nurarihyon no mago.

* * *

Chapter 16

"_Okaa-san? Okaa-san? Where are you, okaa-san?" the frantic voice of 7 year old Kameko rang thru Inuyasha's ears as his little princess called for her mother. _

"_Mother is waiting for us at the well, sweetie," the reassuring voice of her father appeased her. _

_Inuyasha ran carrying his daughter in his shoulders like a potato sac. Soon after he arrived near the well and let his daughter down, he ran towards his wife. _

"_Inuyasha, y-you're human! What happened?" Kagome asked, putting her hands on her husband's face. _

"_Kagome, love, there's no time for dumb questions, now have you being able to open the portal?" Inuyasha asked franticly. _

"_I have tried but it's no use! I don't know what to do?" Kagome cried, falling to the floor. "My powers are all gone!" _

"_There's no need for desperation, miko" Sesshomaru reassured. _

"_Father, more youkais are heading this way!" an 8-year-old Seiichimaru exclaimed. _

"_I will hold them off… Look for a way to open the portal, miko…" commanded Sesshomaru. "Seiichimaru, I entrust you to protect them…" he said as he flew towards the menacing creatures. _

_I must do this! I must let us out of here… it's the only way, thought Kagome. For my family, I must do this! _

_A blue light enveloped the miko as she held her hands together and prayed, _"Dōzo, kai no pōtaru, watashitachi ni tsūkō-ken o ataeru" _(which read: Please, portal of times, grant us passage). _

_A sudden light shown form the well and the earth quacked. Inuyasha immediately grabbed both Kameko and Seiichimaru from the collar of their haori and threw them through the well. The well shown brighter, meaning that both had passed… _

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled astonished. _

"_Keh! I needed to make sure it worked! If they hadn't passed, they'd still be here… Rin!" he yelled turning towards his sister-in-law. "Your turn!" _

"_But… Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked. _

"_Don't worry about the demon, he'll take care of himself, now go!" he urged Rin to jump, but she was too scared. _

"_Well if you are not going to do it yourself…" and without asking, he grabbed Rin by the waist and threw her. The well shone again. _

"_Good! Now you go, Kagome!" he yelled at his wife. _

"_NO! What happens if it closes after I pass? I can't let that happen!" she had a point. _

"_Sesshomaru! It worked! Move that dog ass of yours and get here!" Inuyasha yelled to his half-brother. _

_An irritated Sesshomaru just glared at his younger brother and jumped through the well. The well shone once again. _

"_Inuyasha, your turn! Move it!" she signaled some demons coming their way. She got her bow and arrow ready, and her spiritual powers thru her arrow shot the demons, disintegrating them. _

"_I'm not jumping without you!" he said with much love in his eyes. She understood. _

_Inuyasha took hold of her hand and the two stood on the edge of the well; without looking back, they both jumped, together. _

* * *

Darkness. It is still surrounding me. I can't seem to open my eyes; they're too heavy. An immense feeling of tiredness engulfed me as I tried to move my body.

_What just happened? Where am I? _

I heard movement.

"Kameko?"

_Rikuo? _

I tried to speak but all that came out was muffled sounds.

"Don't try to speak…. Everything's fine… you are safe now," Rikuo said. He sounded worried.

I tried to speak again but it was still incomprehensible.

"Here have some water, if you can get up…" he sat in the corner of the bed, trying to help me sit up.

"Rikuo, stop babying me… I can do it myse… OUCH!" I nearly passed out because of all the pain. My whole body felt like it had being run over by an elephant. My back hurt tremendously.

"Don't over do it. Here, let me help," Rikuo said as he sat behind me, making my back rest against his chest. The sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms where welcomed by my battered senses. It felt amazing being so close to him. It felt right. I decided to turn sideways, so I could rest my cheek in his chest and hear his heartbeat. It hurt like a bitch but I didn't complain. He placed a hand in my waist and I took my right hand and rested it on his chest. I could feel, as he dug his face in my hair and sniffed it.

"I was afraid," he said, breaking the silence. I smirked.

"What are you talking about? A youkai should never show fear," I said.

"Says the one who's afraid of Bankotsu," he said, chuckling.

"Oh shut up, would you?" I laughed.

"I thought I was going to loose you."

"I'm not that fragile, Rikuo…" I said.

"Stop acting all strong; stop denying your human side… You can still get hurt," he retorted. My eyes widened at that remark. _Its true… I've always being fighting who I am… _

"You need to embrace both sides of you… this is what makes you strong"

"Rikuo, you are sounding like my dad" I chuckled. He smirked.

We went silent after that. He stroked my hair with his hand as I listened to his steady heartbeat.

"I'm tired…" I said, breaking the silence.

"You should rest," he whispered into my ear. He started to move but I grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave…" I begged in a whisper.

"Never…" his voice was happy and mellow.

I sighed in relief as Rikuo and I slept together for the first time.

* * *

Ahhh! Finally some love!

Anyways, I promise it will get more exciting after this; more battle scenes will come!

Review!


	17. Chapter 17

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha or Nurarihyon no mago, only Kameko and Seiichimaru!

* * *

Chapter 17

Meeting of the Nura Gumi members 

"I will like to thank you all for joining us in this meeting," said Kurotabo as he addressed the present members of the Nura Gumi. (They where meeting at closed doors in an empty classroom).

"Also Seiichimaru, the inu hanyou descendant of Inu no Taisho and Itaku, a Kamaitachi from the Village of Tono, welcome…" he continued.

"Cut to the chase, Kurotabo, we have matters to address," interrupted Itaku.

Rikuo cleared his throat, "Itaku…"

The weasel youkai humphed and looked away.

"Insolent…" whispered Kubinashi.

"Say it out loud, you thief!" yelled Itaku.

"Cut it out, you too!" yelled Zen, hitting both of them in the head. Itaku as about to pounce when Zen threatened to open his wings; everyone in the room winced.

Kurotabo cleared his throat, "Keikain Yura, onmyoji, welcome." Yura smiled.

Then Kurotabo continued as he recounted the moment the Band of Seven had made known that they had challenged the Nura Clan to every threat Kameko, fellow human friend and ally, had received.

"It's very clear, we must fight back!" said Itaku.

"Don't jump ahead of yourself, weasel; we need to strategize first," said Zen.

"Ichiro, cousin of the Sanba Garasu, had informed us that Mukotsu, member of the Shichinintai, is responsible for the attack," said Kurotabo.

"The slimebag probably had him do the potion that almost killed Kameko," inferred Itaku.

"We must avenge her," spoke Shoei. "She's Rikuo-sama's girlfriend, she's a member of this clan; she's our new sister."

Everyone one nodded.

"I thank everyone for you concerns," said Seiichimaru, finally speaking. "But I know my cousin and she will take it upon herself that the Band of Seven pay."

"But how is she going to do that if she isn't able to call upon her demon at will?" inquired Itaku.

"Yeah, her spiritual powers are not able purify them since they are humans," said Kubinashi.

"And she's still very weak," said Yura.

"But their weapons are youkai," Rikuo spoke. Everyone looked amused.

"That is true! Rikuo-sama was able to destroy that girly boy's katana with one blow of the Nenekirimaru," conferred Aotabo.

"All right, everybody, this is what we are going to do…" said Rikuo.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, a certain snow maiden and miko where waiting for their appointment. The poison had sucked on almost all the energy force left on Kameko, that it was still hard for her to walk by herself, even though she said she felt better.

"Yuki-Onna, why are you here?" I asked the snow maiden. I already knew the answer…

"Rikuo-sama asked me to," she said, staring at the clock. I sighed.

"You are very loyal to Rikuo," I said.

"I will always be… I exchanged sakazuki with him… I will always be by his side, no matter what," she said with such determination.

"Yuki-Onna, I know you don't like me at all, yet you do all this for Rikuo…" I said looking at the ceiling.

Before she could say anything, the nurse called us in.

I was still too weak to return to class, but I still had to give in my homework. I was doing that in my room when knock came on the door.

"Come in," I called from inside, knowing already who it was.

Yura walked in carrying a basket of fruits and flowers. This surprised me...

"How's this from?" I asked bewildered.

"Hamasaki-sensei!" Yura said, as she put the basket on top of the dresser.

"I must thank her. If it weren't for her, I'd be dead…" I said looking at the floor.

"You must also thank Zen-sama, Rikuo's sworn brother, he came up with the antidote… it was great he had arrived in time to help!"

"I know, Yura-chan… but none is allowed up here and I can't leave this room until I'm stronger," I said.

"Orders from Dr. Rikuo?" she asked, muffling a laugh.

I chuckled at that, "Yeah, orders from Dr. Rikuo."

We both laughed cheerfully.

* * *

That night, after I eat my meal, I resumed studying and doing homework. My mother also called. I guess Seiichimaru must've told them what had happened. My dad's curses still rang in my head. He is so hotheaded; guess I know whom I take after…

"_On sure thing, my dear 'hime', you must destroy this evil." _

_I've never heard dad talk so serious. _

"_Naaaaa! Inuyasha! What type of advice is that?" you could hear my mom screaming from the back. _

"_Yo, woman, don't you want your daughter to defend herself?" turning back to me he said, "Ah, hime, do whatever needs to be done. I support you!" _

"_Hai!" _

"_But beware, Kamekohime, you must control the power of your youkai. And one other thing, never get distracted by the lies of your opponents." _

My father has gone through a lot since he was born. All of the stories mother tells me about father acting impulsive; guess I sure do take after him. But after he had turned human, err say, cursed; he has become a wiser person. This surprises even my uncle…

I was still thinking about dad when I felt his presence.

"Ah, Rikuo…"

"How are you doing, Kameko-chan?" he sat on the edge of the bed, crossed arms, eyes closed.

"Eh? _Taikutsuna_…" I dragged, sighing. "Even if I try doing things myself, I get tired easily. This human body can only take so much…" I said looking at the wall.

"Tsk. I told you not to be so hard on your human side and embrace it," Rikuo replied.

I was still looking at the wall, giving him my back, when I suddenly felt his arms around me. A sense of ease entered as I rested the back of my head on his shoulder. I hadn't noticed I was sitting at the edge of the bed too.

"Ngh!"

"Kyokasuigetsu…"

"Huh?"

"Kyokasuigetsu is the technique I use to distort the enemy's perception of me… it is the essence of the Nurarihyon…" Rikuo explained.

"Oh… so it means you can disappear at will?" I asked.

"Ah, something like that but its used in combat, your enemy won't perceive you approaching even though your presence is still noticeable… ok, let me show you."

All of the sudden, Rikuo and I where standing outside my bedroom window.

"Ehhhh!"

"Shhhhh! Quiet! You are going to get us in trouble!" he hissed.

"Sorry…"

Later we appeared at the rooftop; Rikuo was holding me close to him. My heart was racing faster than Danica Patrick competing in NASCAR. I looked up to him and his eyes, I couldn't tell what they where feeling. I could see a mixture of pain, sorrow and excitement. He then looked down on me, his right arm snaked around my waist, and he cupped my chin with his left hand's index finger. My pulse quickened and my feet became numb.

With the moon being our only witness, we kissed.

It was something I had never felt before. It was soft and gentle. I could feel my soul bursting in happiness. My head swayed and my feet felt like butter. Feeling his lips touching mine gave me longing and excitement that not even the greatest battle could ever give me. I wanted more…

But apparently my body had other plans. I was slipping from Rikuo's hold.

"Oi, Oi… wouldn't want you dying on me, now?" he chuckled.

"Sorry… I'm still very weak," I said.

Before I even knew it, Rikuo and I where climbing back through my window into my room. He laid me on the bed and turned around.

"You are not going to leave me, are you?" I dreaded he would.

"I'm not the kind of youkai that breaks his promises," he said turning towards me. He closed the window.

He sat at the edge looking at me with those mesmerizing pools of red; I wanted to get lost in them. I then moved to the side and there we lay together, my head resting on his bare chest and my right arm snuggled around his waist. I sighed in contentment and took a walk in the Land of _Yume… _

* * *

Just for your enlightment:

-hime: means princess.

-taikutsuna means bored.

-yume, is just the literal translation of dreams.

And, Danica Patrick, for those who do not follow NASCAR, is the most successful woman in the history of American open-wheel racing. She is a model and also a spokeswoman. She has competed several times in the NASCAR nationwide series.


	18. Chapter 18

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Nurarihyon no mago.

* * *

Chapter 18

I don't like the loneliness I feel when _he _leaves in the morning. _Damn you Rikuo…_ I used to cherish my independence so much but now that I've met Rikuo, it has all changed. My feelings towards him are something I've never experienced before; I can't tell if its true love, like the one I witness every time my father looks into my mother's eyes… it is quintessential.

I can still smell the scent of cherry blossoms in my bed sheaths. Sometimes I wish he could just hold me forever and never let me go. _He promised… _

I felt stronger this morning so I decided to join everyone for breakfast; most of the members of the Nura Gumi where already there. Seiichimaru and Itaku had just walked in and saw me seated with Kuro and Aotabo and Yuki-Onna. Everybody was surprised to see me and very welcoming; all the attention made my heart melt a little. _So this is was it means to be part of something… _

Yura nearly cried when she saw me. I was bewildered with the sudden reaction. Everybody sweatdropped and laughed at her. She blushed and sat down and ate her breakfast quietly.

As Yura and I where walking together towards our homeroom, some of the people whispered, others said 'good morning', others even smiled at me…. _This is all so unreal… _

It was 3 minutes before classed started and I hadn't seen Rikuo yet. I panicked. _Has something happened to him? He hasn't answered my text… Is this something to do with the Band of Seven? _Just when I was thinking on getting off my seat to look for him, I saw this scrawny looking guy, with brown-black hair, chocolate eyes and glasses, with a red sweatshirt underneath his black jacket walking in with Kubinashi. _And who's this? _

I kept staring at this 'new' guy, who sat on Rikuo's desk and continued interested in his conversation with Kubinashi. _That is Rikuo's desk! What is he doing there? _Then he turns towards me and says,

"Ohayo, Kameko-chan!" I nearly fell off my seat startled and he gave me a sweet smile. _Who is he? _

"Excuse me? Do I know you? And what are you doing on Rikuo's desk!" I held a fist.

"Seems that you are doing well this morning," he said with another smile.

Before I could retaliate, Hamasaki-sensei had just walked in and said,

"Good morning everyone, please take your seats…" she scanned the classroom and saw something that made her startle and then she smiled, saying:

"Ah… Rikuo-kun, glad to see you join us in your human form…"

_Rikuo! Human form! _I did fall off my chair…

"Oh, and Kameko-chan, good to see you are better." She said with another smile. She can surely light up a room when she walks in.

_Rikuo in human form… _I turned around to stare at the boy who was paying attention to class, scribbling in his notebook. The youkai Rikuo would have a bored look on his face. This boy had a softer look and a very sweet smile. I found myself blushing at this. _They look so different… _Youkai Rikuo had a meaner, cockier look. He caught me staring at him and he gave me another of his smiles. I blushed worse than a strawberry and looked away. _This can't be Rikuo's human form… its like he's another person? And why the hell am I blushing? _

* * *

The rest of the day went as normal as it can, least to say I hadn't talked to Rikuo in the whole day. I ran to the rooftop for recess and just stared at the nothingness of the blue sky. I was a chilly morning.

"You know you shouldn't be around alone…" Itaku's voice startled me.

"Yeah, I know…" I sighed.

"You are not strong enough to fight the enemy by yourself," this ticked me off.

"Just so you know Itaku, I am an inu youkai, I can handle myself!" I yelled at him.

"Yes, just like you've handled yourself in the past… I am very impressed…"

"Ngh!"

"Why are you here anyways…" I said as I looked away.

"Oh wait! Don't tell me… Rikuo's orders…" I said nonchalantly. He flew towards me and grabbed my wrist with so much strength it hurt.

"You know I don't follow anybody's orders! Why can't it be because I care about you!" he yelled. His eyes had so much pain and fury in them; I was scared.

"I… Itaku…"

"I care about you! Yeah, there! I said it! I don't care what you think or what do you feel but this is how I feel about you!" he said turning around only to see a human Rikuo with an astonished look on his face.

"R… Rikuo…" I whispered. He was walking towards us, and just in a flash I saw the mean looking eyes I often see in youkai Rikuo when he walked passed Itaku, not saying a word. When he reached me, he gave me a hand and I took it, he helped me up and walked hand in hand towards the stairs. I mouthed a 'Sorry' towards Itaku before he was out off sight.

* * *

We walked in silence towards our homeroom. I was still astonished with Itaku's confession. _I didn't know he felt that way… I thought we where just friends. _

Rikuo was staring at the sky form inside the classroom. I was behind him looking at the floor.

"Rikuo… I… I'm sorry for…" I was stopped by Rikuo's hand.

"No need to apologize, not like its your fault Itaku likes you…" he said turning around and giving me a smile. I blushed madly.

"Yeah, but I'm his friend, I should've known…" I said staring at the floor again. He put his hands on my shoulders and said,

"There was no way you could've known, don't worry about it." I looked up and said,

"Please, don't get angry at him…" I begged.

"I won't… I mean I'll try…" he chuckled. I smiled.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you… why the human form?" I asked.

"Eh? You like it?" he said swaying from one side to the other. I sweatdropped. _He still as cocky… _

"Whatever…" I said deadpanned.

"Hey, I can't tell you to embrace your human self if I don't show you my human side!" he said with a smile.

"Well, I guess you are right." I said.

The bell rang and we returned to our seats.

* * *

_TWANG! _

"Takahashi-san! Your back is not arched properly!" Daizuke-sensei yelled. She then turns towards another student to help her with her grip,

"Saitou-san, your fingers must be placed this way," she showed the student.

"Taisho-san! What did I say about your aura display? Tone it down!" she ordered me. I jerked at her scream. I looked at her and she narrowed her eyes, then looked away towards another student.

_She can sure sense my aura… but what is wrong with me showing it? Its not like anybody in this school knows who I am? _

Once again, a blue aura enveloped Kameko, as she was getting ready to fire her arrow. Without even turning around, Daizuke-sensei yelled,

"Taisho-san! Are you not following orders? You are just as reckless as your father!"

"Sorry, sensei..." and before I could continue apologizing, she was already in front of me. Her eyes where narrowed and I grimaced as I sensed her aura rising up. She grabbed my left arm and yanked me towards the wall, my back slamming against it. Everyone one gasped.

"Don't make me use brute force on you Kameko! Just because you are a blend of miko and inu youkai that you can be unbeatable? I am your master right now; you MUST follow orders from ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Hai… sensei…" I whispered, looking at the ground, embarrassed.

"Don't act all high and mighty… Just because your powers are different that doesn't mean you have to display them whenever you want!" she continued scolding me. I've never being so embarrassed in my life.

"You are dismissed." She ordered. I yanked up my head up and said, "What!"

"You heard me, Taisho-san… Leave the classroom at once! And do not return until you have reflected upon this," she said.

This was one of the most humiliating moments in my life. I have never felt like this. All I have heard was praises from others; not even Itaku in Tono was this demeaning. He showed me the true power of a youkai. But being the daughter of Inuyasha, I had being raised with the thought that I posses an amazing and unusual power. I have learned through actual combat with my uncle Sesshomaru and Itaku the powers I posses, yet uncle Sesshomaru has often pushed me to do more; as if what I do is not enough.

Without a word, I left the classroom and when I was out of earshot, I ran to the changing room and began to cry.

* * *

Over dinner, the gang asked me what was wrong with me. I just sighed and eat with silence.

"Where you attacked again, Kameko-chan?" asked Kurotabo.

"Nope, that's not it…" Yura said. She was eyeing me warily.

"Hey, has anybody seen Itaku?" asked my brother-cousin, Seiichimaru. Both human Rikuo and I stiffened at the mention of Itaku.

"What did the weasel do now?" asked Kubinashi, with a bored expression.

"He's just an idiot, that's all," responded Rikuo.

"I would prefer if you didn't talk about me behind my back," said Itaku nonchalantly as he placed his tray beside me and sat. I stiffened and just stared at him. Rikuo's stares where throwing daggers but Itaku didn't seem to be effaced by it; he simply ate his dinner quietly…

"Hey, Rikuo I meant to ask you…" proceeded Yura. "Why are you in your human form? I mean, aren't we at a verge of an attack by Bankotsu and his crew?"

Rikuo paused to think and then answered, saying:

"I don't want him to think that we are in distress."

"But wouldn't that make him think that we are being too lax about this whole situation?" asked Seiichimaru.

"I trust in the power that the Nura Gumi posses; Bankotsu has it clear that he doesn't stand a chance," responded Rikuo.

* * *

Yey! Rikuo in human form! I'm pretty glad I wrote it... I do love the innocence of his character but I wanted him to be a lil' less innocent cause, well, he's in highschool... anyway, I will continue writing about Rikuo in his human form in other chapters too...

Another thing, I'm going to move to Chicago and I'm going to be studying pretty hard so I won't be able to update as fast as before, I promise I'll do my best...

Hope you liked it! Don't forget to REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha and Nurarihyon no mago, only this story and Kameko and Seiichimaru.

* * *

Chapter 19

I had reached a new low… _How could I be so stupid? _I wanted Bankotsu to believe that he didn't stand a chance against me… Trying to send a message, ha! _Baka! _

Meanwhile I was still beating myself up, Rikuo had made an entrance in his youkai form. I just raised my eyes to him, and then looked away towards the window. The moon was shining high tonight.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I sighed, "Why would you ask when you already know…"

He smirked, "Well, I wanted to hear it from you."

"I know you have your minions around and about my every move," I retorted.

He sat behind me and started rubbing my shoulders. I just let out a sigh of contentment. He kissed my neck, making me moan in excitement.

"You're gonna have to stop that… I won't be able to concentrate," I said, a smile forming in the corner of my lips.

"That's the whole point," he kissed my neck again and I squirmed in delirium. "Besides, there's no need for you to beat yourself up for something so pointless."

I turned around at the comment and said, "It wasn't pointless, Rikuo! I was trying to send a message here…"

"Yeah, one that backfired at you. You do realize that you got kicked out of the archery club?"

"It's not like that, Rikuo. She just wants me to follow instructions. I was ahead of myself. She had clearly stated at the beginning of the course not to show any of our special abilities, only when it was required. And besides, you know that one of the girls in the club does her _rendezvous_ with one of Bankotsu's officials."

"And you thought by that she would go running back to him and have him tell it to Bankotsu? Kameko, they are clearly waiting for us to make a move after what they did to you… You think I'm gonna give him that pleasure?" Rikuo said, now staring at me with those red orbs. I really was trying not to kiss him. _Get a grip, Kameko! _

"So what, are we going to just wait for them to make a move?" I asked. Rikuo nodded.

"That's ridiculous!" I continued, "We can't wait! We must attack! He has to pay for…"

He placing his lips on mine stopped my rant. I widened my eyes in surprise, and then closed them to just enjoy the savor of his lips. He turned me around to get me into a better position; I obliged. Now I was straddling him, his back was against the wall. His piercing red orbs just tore thru my soul and I couldn't hold it any longer. I wanted him so bad and I knew he wanted me too.

I held his face with both of my hands. He had his arms around my waist. He moved forward and kissed me. His tongue begged for entrance and I granted it. Our kiss became more passionate. Shivers ran through my spine as his hands where rubbing the skin of my back. I moaned and he smirked. We continued kissing for what like seemed forever. After our lips parted ways, I sighed in contentment. He smiled, a real, truly genuine smile. I smiled back.

"I care about you, more that you even think… that's why I don't want us to rush over things with Bankotsu…." Rikuo said, placing another peck on my lips.

"I guess… I mean, I understand…" I said, placing my head on his broad shoulder.

"Patience is not your virtue, ah Kameko?" he asked.

"Well damn right it isn't Rikuo-kun! I suck at waiting!"

"You are going to learn with me then," he said kissing my forehead.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I retorted back.

"Ha!" he exclaimed, kissing me again. This time I wished we never stopped.

After another makeout session, he nestled me in his arms as we both drifted to sleep.

* * *

The morning came and I cursed once again for oversleeping. _I'm gonna be late! Yura's gonna kick my behind if I'm late! _I took the fastest shower I had ever taken, dressed and ran downstairs. Once I opened the door to exit the girls' dorm, the chilly September wind hit me right to my core. _Is Yuki-Onna anywhere around? Damn it, its cold! _I kicked away the thought of running back up to get a sweater… _I mean, I'm an inu youkai after all, aren't I suppose to endure cold or heat? _

I made it safely towards the cafeteria. Once I was inside, the stares where just so strong. _Something's wrong… I can feel it… _I grabbed my tray and went to the table, where Yuki-Onna, Aotabo, Seiichi and Yura where waiting. No sight of Rikuo or Itaku; neither Kubinashi. The moment I approached the table, Yuki-Onna jerked up her head and gave a cold stare. I could literally feel hell freezing over. Both Seiichimaru and Aotabo stared at me, then at Yuki-Onna. Kurotabo made his way to the table and then halted when he saw me.

"Oi, what's wrong with you guys?" I asked. They just kept staring at me. Yura was just as dumbfounded as I was.

Kurotabo just cleared his throat and sat. Yuki-Onna humphed and left. Seiichimaru was looking at me with disbelief in his eyes and Aotabo just closed his eyes, thinking.

"Hey guys, what's with the sme… ah Kameko-chan, is it you?" Itaku came in and gave me a weird look.

"The hell is wrong with you people?" I screamed and everyone in the cafeteria went quiet.

Then Seiichimaru responded in a whisper, probably something that only us with special senses could hear, "You do realize, sis, that you smell like Rikuo. Have you laid with him?"

I thought I was going to faint. Just like in cue, Rikuo walks in. "Sup guys?"

Everyone turns towards him and stare at him. Itaku was about to pounce at the white-black haired youkai, only being stopped by Kurotabo.

I stood there petrified as Seiichimaru's word sunk in, dumbfounded and pale. My respiration sped up and I clenched a fist.

"Rrrrrikuooo! What did you do to me?" I snared.

"What… I… I didn't do anything… what's going on?" he said, acting all stupid. He came closer and took my hand. I slapped it.

"Get away from me, you slippery eel!" I yelled.

"Oi! What did I do this time?" he yelled back at me, until he suddenly realized the smell. I reeked in cherry blossoms.

"Hey, hey… it's not what you think!" he said to the crowd already forming. "I haven't slept with this woman!"

"And now you are going to deny it!" I snorted back and everyone gasped. Rikuo looked amused and started waving his hands,

"NO! NO!" he said. You could hear Seiichimaru in the back growling. "I mean, yes I've 'shared' a bed with you but I haven't… hmm… forsaken you…" he tried his best to explain. Yura fell off her chair.

"You… TOUCHED HER?" yelled Itaku, trying to get off Kurotabo's grip.

"Of course I'm gonna touch her… she's my girlfriend…" Rikuo said nonchalantly. This just ticked me off.

"I'm gonna bring you pain Rikuo-kun! One you've never experienced!" I screamed as I ran after him.

* * *

_What a comical sight_, thought a certain individual as he watched Rikuo being chased by the miko. _This will be over soon, _he smirked.

* * *

Don't piss off the miko, Rikuo... Now you're in trouble... jijijiji

Anyways, faithfull crowd, I announced before that I will be moving to Chicago to prepare for my Board exams, so I don't think I'm going to be able to post as often as in the past... I will try, though... I'm not the kind of person that doesn't finish what she's started...

please REVIEW! I wanna know what you think... :)


	20. Chapter 20

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Nurarihyon no mago and Inuyasha, only Kameko and Seiichimaru.

* * *

Chapter 20

Rikuo and I ran towards our classroom after the bell rang. _Damn this shit! I am so late. Hamasaki-sensei is going to kill us both! _

After we asked permission to enter the room, all the eyes were at us. I felt like I was going to shrink.

"There must be an explanation for your tardiness," stated Hamasaki-sensei. She may be the nicest teacher in the world but she does not tolerate people being tardy. Rikuo and I gulped at her stern look.

We both walked silently to our desks and then Rikuo said,

"This is all my fault, Hamasaki-sensei. Kameko-chan had nothing to do with this."

"Does this has anything to do with her chasing you around campus?" she asked. I blushed madly.

"I said something I shouldn't have, sensei." Rikuo seemed sincere. I scoffed.

"Is there anything you want to add to his statement, Taisho-san?" she asked me.

"Eh? Ah, no Hamasaki-sensei," suddenly my skirt looked interesting.

"Very well then, both of you will have homeroom duties for the rest of the week. With that said, let us begin with our class for today…"

_What a drag, _I thought as I was throwing today's trash. _This is Rikuo's fault! Well, actually, it was my fault too; I shouldn't have chased him around like that… _

Rikuo was still upstairs cleaning the black board and ordering books and stuff in the homeroom. I took it upon myself to get rid of the trash. I needed to get some air. Once I was done, I took the back stairs to get to our classroom. I had both trash bins in hands when something stopped me; or actually,_ someone_.

"Renkotsu…" I snared. In the past I had learned the names and the abilities of all the members of the Shichinintai.

I walked past by him but he grabbed on of the trash bins.

"Look, asswipe, if you are looking for provocation, fine you got it, now leave me alone, I have duties to attend to," I yanked the trash bin away from him and walked away.

Before I even knew it, Rikuo was between Renkotsu and me. The latter just smirked and walked down the stairs, humming.

"What's up with that guy?" I asked Rikuo after Renkotsu left.

"They are just trying to test and see your reaction, provoking you into doing something. But we must wait until he loses his head and becomes impatient… like somebody I know…" Rikuo smirked.

I huffed at the last comment, "Don't be such an imbecile, Rikuo… I'm really not in the mood to tolerate your idiocy."

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened this morning. I didn't know that was going to happen…" he tried to apologize.

"There's no need for it now… I clearly smell like you and that's probably not going to change, so just leave it at that. God knows what people are thinking but I guess it shouldn't matter," I said walking back to the classroom. The school building was disserted except for some students in the music room and art room.

"Everyone now thinks I bedded you…. Seiichimaru probably wants me dead, not to mention Itaku…."

"Don't worry about those two; they'll come around," I said tiredly.

"So, you are not mad at me anymore?" Rikuo asked shyly. _Well, well… this is a new facet of Rikuo I haven't seen… _

"No, I'm not mad anymore, I'm just mad that everyone had to find out." I said looking at the sky. It would be twilight anytime soon.

After we where done with all the duties, we walked towards the library and did some homework. Well, actually I dragged him there. _I wonder if he asks his underlings to do his homework for him… _

* * *

The next few days where just the same: Everyone else was getting used to the fact that Rikuo and I where an item, openly. I do not like displays of affection outside the bedroom, so I ordered to keep his hands to himself whenever he was around me. The occasional stare or just holding hand is fine. Itaku was in a particular sour mood most of the time but he kept hanging around, which I was glad. I dreaded the fact of losing his friendship. Yura seemed to be in a weird glee every time she saw Rikuo and me together. I begged Seiichi not to tell my parents or even his family about my relationship with the Sandaime of the Nura Gumi.

The weekend had arrived and I nearly pied myself when I remembered what weekend it was: Family visiting weekend. I started panicking. Yura was very excited as she received word that her brothers Akifusa, Ryuuji and Mamiru where coming to visit. I was particularly curious to meet this Ryuuji character; he seemed to be an interesting person.

_Oh my goodness! My parents are probably eager to meet my friends and they are going to know about Rikuo! Oh God no… they are probably gonna smell him all over me… those two dogs have sharper noses than anyone I know… this is not good. Mother is going to probably see me skinnier and she'll scold me… Oh and they are going to find out about me being kicked out from archery club. I must hide myself in the woods 'till this weekend is over… _

But to my utter dismay, Seiichimaru had just texted saying that the 'fam' was 15 minutes away and that I should be down at the gate to receive them. I dreaded this moment.

_Oh wait! I'm probably going to meet Rikuo's family too… oh hell no! No! No! I should disappear… _

There was no way in hell I was going to get away with this. I was also freaking out as to what to wear: _Dress or pants? Dress or jeans? Sweatpants, maybe… No, mother's gonna kill me if I met her in such drags… urgh! _I finally decided to call Yura. She came in a heartbeat.

"What's the emergency?" she said as she walked in. She nearly fainted when she saw my entire wardrobe in the bed and desk chair.

"I don't know what to wear! Rikuo's family might come and I want to make a good impression. Besides, my mother wouldn't want me dressed in a big T with leggings…. Yura-chan, help me" I whimpered like a dog looking at a savory bone.

"You are asking the worst person, Kameko-chan!" she said with a disbelief look on her face. "I know nothing about fashion!"

"Just help me choose… leave the fashion to me… ahhhhhgggg!" I screamed at my predicament. Note to self: do not meet your boyfriend's family.

After ten minutes of hard selection for the perfect wardrobe (for the guys reading this, I bring a little bit of my personality into my character and yeah, I'm a fashion freak… sorry about this in advance) we made our decision.

Cladded in a vintage-inspired, turquoise dress with a pintucked bodice and hemline, a pair of floral flats and a white boyfriend cardigan, I made my way towards the gate. I had my hair down with a small yellow bow at the top of my head. Yura was wearing a grey graphic tee that read 'Don't be negative' with a camera in the background and a pair of distressed jeans and white loafers.

Seiichimaru was already at the gate talking to Kubinashi and Rikuo. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Rikuo in a white, ¾ sleeve shirt with a pair of fitted dark blue jeans and grey Converse. Other students where also waiting at the gates.

"Ah, Kameko… Yura-chan, good to see you two," said Rikuo with a smug look on his face. I was in the verge of passing out and he seemed so natural… _BAKA! _

"Rikuo!" I heard a voice call out. I've never heard it before.

"Oyaji?" he whispered, stunned.

My heartbeat quickened as I saw a small group of people, or rather say, youkais walking towards us. There was a certain importance and elegance in their demeanor.

The Supreme Commanders of the Nura Gumi made their way gracefully towards us. The two youkais that had their hair like Rikuo's, I assumed where his father and grandfather. I was astonished at their distinction and grandeur. _An ayakashi that personifies dreams and illusions… no wonder why they are so attractive! _

"Ah, son… what do we have here," said the one with black, gravity defying hair, which I assume is Rikuo's father as he looked at me pearly. I blushed like a tomato. _Rikuo's father is… so handsome! _

"So this is your girlfriend, I presume…" said the other golden white and black, gravity defying haired youkai with the infamous smirk. _I can see where he gets that smirk… _

"Un." Rikuo's face was about to explode in embarrassment. I heard a chuckle and I veered my view towards a very beautiful woman, with hair black as mine and with a very exquisite face.

"I'm Rikuo's mother," she let out a hand for me to shake and I did, "Yamabuki Otome. What's your name, sweetheart?"

I bowed, replying: "My name is Taisho Kameko, nice to meet you."

"She's very polite, Rikuo." said Rikuo's father as he ruffled his hair, making him mad and all the more embarrassed.

"Oh, quit it!" he yelled. He stared at as if saying, _You ain't so innocent. _I only shrugged.

"Way to go son! She is a very beautiful young lady!" Rihan stretched an arm around his son's neck and ruffled his head, nearly making Rikuo lose his balance. Everyone chuckled.

"Otou-san! Just stop!" yelled Rikuo. Everyone laughed.

"You are embarrassing the boy in front of his girlfriend!" said the Supreme Commander slapped Rihan on the back of his head.

"Oi, jiji… why did you have to do that for," complained Nura Rihan with a kiddy voice. I couldn't help but smile at the picture. Three generations of Nurarihyon all together. They seemed like a great family; all the more enticing.

"Kameko! Seiichimaru!" I could hear the voice of my aunt Rin calling from afar. I totally forgot my manners and ran towards them. Seiichimaru followed suit.

"Kamekohime," said father as he enveloped me in a bear hug. I loved it when I called me _his _princess. We separated and I hugged mother too. She was all smiles. Right then and there I realized how much I missed them.

Seiichimaru also greeted his family. Aunt Rin was clinging at his neck and he had to peel her off; she was embarrassing him. Uncle Sesshomaru put a hand in his son's shoulder and nodded. _Those two have a weird way of communicating… _

Just then Rikuo's family turned around to face mine… You could see ancient history reuniting as the Heirs of the most powerful yakuza family faced the imperial inu youkai.

* * *

Soooo, I'm in the WINDY CITY! I'm so happy to be back (I used to live here before).. Anyways, so I will still be able to continue writing (yey-happy dance!) Review!


	21. Chapter 21

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Nurarihyon no mago and Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 21

A gentle breeze blew as the three Heirs of the Nura Clan stood facing the sons and grandchildren of the Great Dog General.

"It has being a long time, Sesshomaru-sama," said the golden white-dark haired youkai, slightly bowing.

"The same with you, Nurarihyon," responded uncle Sesshy.

"It has being what? 400 years?" pried the Sodaisho of the Nura Gumi, with a gigantic smirk on his face.

"You could say that, yes." I never figured uncle Sesshomaru was so tall. He seemed a couple of inches taller than Nurarihyon-sama.

"I never figured you as one to have a clan, Sesshomaru… You always seemed to work alone, that until your half-brother came along," recalled The First.

"That half-brother of his is standing right here," retorted my father. I imagine the Lord of Chimimouryou has never seen my father in his human form.

"So I guess you must be Inuyasha," said The First. "I heard you defeated the great demon Naraku; I'm told it was an epic battle."

"I'm also told that you defeated Hagoromo-Gitsune 400 years ago and that recently your grandson defeated her reincarnation," said uncle Sesshomaru.

"Indeed, Sesshomaru-sama, indeed…" said The First. "Come, meet some of the members of my clan."

We walked closer towards them.

"This is my son Nura Rihan, the Second Heir and his wife, Yamabuki Otome," Nurarihyon introduced them. "And my pride and joy, my grandson, Nura Rikuo, who seems to friends with your daughter," this last part he said grinning evilly towards my father and me. I nearly fainted. Uncle Sesshomaru turned around and gave me a stern look; Rikuo and I sweatdropped and blushed madly.

"This is my trusted subordinate, Gyuuki and his underlings, Gozomaru and Mezomaru," continued The First.

_I hadn't even noticed they where here_, thought Rikuo.

"This is my wife, Lady Rin and my son Seiichimaru. As you know my brother Inuyasha and his wife…" uncle Sesshy was cut off by The Second as he said,

"Ah! A miko!" Mother blushed lightly and dad gave the Second a look. If looks could kill, the Second would be pulverized. Everybody knows how jealous my father is towards mom.

Uncle Sesshomaru cleared his throat and continued, "… his wife Lady Kagome and their daughter, Kameko."

"She's such a fine young lady, a refined young woman for my son," said the Second. He slapped Rikuo in the back, making the latter move forward in such embarrassment; we both where blushing madly. _The normally cocky Rikuo seemed so small and embarrassed… Ha! _

Both my parents turned towards me and gave me the we-will-talk-about-this-later look; I gulped.

* * *

As they continued with the introductions of the rest of the Nura Hyakki Yakou, in a distance you could see Keikain Yura welcoming her older brothers Ryuuji, Akifusa and Mamiru.

"Kon' nichiwa Akifusa nii-chan, Ryuuji nii-chan, Mamiru!" Yura yelled as she ran towards them.

"Jesus, Yura, you could've at least worn something nicer…" spurted Ryuuji as he examined his younger sibling.

"You're such a prick, Ryuuji!" Yura scoffed. "If the first thing you planned on doing was to insult me, then you shouldn't have troubled that sorry behind of yours over here," she pouted.

"_Yare, yare_… this school hasn't refined that mouth of yours… We shouldn't have bothered sending you here if you weren't going to change…" said Ryuuji slyly. This irritated Yura all the more.

"You idiot!" yelled Yura as she pounced towards her brother. For all she was worth, he was going to receive the deserved punishment… only to be stopped by Mamiru's strong hold.

"Yura… stop…" his monotonous voice rang deep and shallow at the same. She turned around to look at him. Those shallow, golden eyes where nothing compared to the person she grew up with. _I wonder where did it all go, _thought Yura.

"Oh guys, c'mon… we are here to visit Yura, not to start a fight," said the older man with a smile. "Here Yura-chan, we brought you this."

Yura stared surprised as Akifusa handed her a package she wasn't aware he was carrying. She just stared at it, then at her brothers in bewilderment.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"Goddamnit Yura, just open the damn thing!" huffed Ryuuji impatiently.

Yura stuck out her tongue and proceeded to open the package. It contained several garments of clothing for fall and what surprised her the most was a kimono: the fabric was a lime green with sown golden, intricate flowers; a pale, yellow obiage (supports the obi) and a darker, electrical green obi (sash) with it a golden obijime (string that holds the obi in position). All with its undergarment, tabi (socks) and slippers. It was indeed beautiful. She just stared at it marveled at such beauty.

"One of the maids of the Keikain house found out that the school will be having a dance this fall and she thought it would be imperative for you to have a new kimono…" Akifusa explained. Yura jerked her head up in surprise for, as she wasn't aware of the school having a fall dance. She suddenly felt self-conscious.

"And then she went off blabbering of that a girl must have a new kimono, blah blah blah… I really zoned out to the rest," went on Ryuuji.

"Cut it out Ryuuji, you don't have to be so rude," said Akifusa turning towards Ryuuji. The latter just huffed and looked away.

Stunned beyond words, Yura managed to say a low "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Yura-chan," said a smiling Akifusa.

A throat clearing disrupted this family moment. All four turned around to see a tall girl with raven black hair and big, golden eyes. Ryuuji smirked at the sight of such beautiful female specimen. But that smirk turned into a frown as he sensed great power emerging from her.

"Ah, Kameko-chan, why are you here? I thought you where with your family," asked Yura with concern.

"Oh no, don't worry…" she chuckled nervously. "I'm just running away from embarrassment and impending doom…"

Yura nodded.

"Why don't you introduced me to your brothers," Kameko said as she eyed all three men, detaining her look to a shorter man that fits Yura's description of her brother Ryuuji. The latter smirked once again.

"Un." Yura proceeded with the introductions. Kameko bowed to all three of them but locked eyes with Ryuuji. He seemed like a very interesting person and she wanted to get to know him better. From what Yura describes him as man with a deceitful mouth and deep, grey eyes that feigned innocence. She was not mistaken; but this made him all the more interesting.

Yura saw with suspicion how her brother was looking at the miko. They had started walking toward the small group located near the rose bushes at the side of the girls dorm, as for someone had called for Yura and Kameko. Yura turned around to face Ryuuji and what she said surprised both him and Kameko:

"She's off limits! She's Nura Rikuo's girlfriend," stated Yura.

Kameko veered towards her best friend in utter shock and betrayal.

"Really Yura? For once and for all," she turned around to the small group and spat, "Rikuo doesn't own me!"

Kameko regretted those words as soon as they came out because she suddenly felt the presence of Rikuo behind her… very close to her. She turned around slowly to see an angry Rikuo peeling every ounce of self-confidence off her. She could feel the anger seeping from his red eyes and she felt the need to apologize rapidly.

"Look, Rikuo… I'm sorry I said that," she said stretching her hand towards his right arm, only to be stopped by its hand.

"So… I don't own you, ah?" Kameko grimaced at the venom pouring out from his voice.

_Get yourself a grip, Kameko! You are better than this! You mustn't let him subdue you! _The voices in her head yelled. Yet she couldn't manage to spurt out a witty remark, as she's done in the past. This time she truly felt she betrayed the man she loves. The shocking moment when she realized her true feelings towards Rikuo,

_I love him? _

Compassion welded up in Rikuo's eyes as he saw her shocked face and he was surprise as she buried her face in his chest and embraced him. He was shocked at first not only for the fact that everyone was watching but because he felt her aura change. It was something he had never felt or seen from her:

_Total surrender… _

__A/N: I've always thought Ryuuji was a very interesting character :) :) Anyways, so Review!


	22. Chapter 22

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Nurarihyon no mago and Inuyasha.

Chapter 22

"Told you she was taken," said Yura, as she felt happy for Rikuo and Kameko. Ryuuji just humphed and all 4 of them walked away from the scene.

Kameko and Rikuo where still embracing.

_I don't want to let her go, _thought Rikuo.

_I don't want him to let me go, _thought Kameko.

As the two stood there, savoring the moment, at a distance the Sodaicho and the Nidaime of the Nura Gumi both had their signature smirk. Inuyasha was about to walk towards them when Kagome stopped him as she gestured him with a 'no' movement of her head.

"Oi, Rikuo…" exclaimed the Second, bursting their bubble, "show us around the school, would you? We don't have all day…"

Rikuo's anger rose at his father's remark. "Otou-san… can't you see I'm having a moment here!" he growled.

"Oh my, my Rikuo… no need to be enraged," said the Second with a smirk.

Kameko nodded an ok to Rikuo and he let go off her.

Both joined there respective families as they all walked together, touring the school grounds.

"Aww! Isn't it sweet?" said an impy voice from a dark figure watching.

"So sorry we're gonna have to disrupt their moment…" mocked the other.

"Get everything ready," ordered another. "It's time."

Apart from all the embarrassing moments and all the death stares my father was throwing towards Rikuo and his father, I was quite enjoying myself. Not only because I was walking with Rikuo side by side in front of my parents and his, which they didn't seem to mind (Rikuo's parents and my mother; my dad was at the verge of exploding), but I was also enjoying the more than 400 year old stories uncle Sesshomaru along with Grandfather Toga and Nurarihyon-sama. I could see my mother, aunt Rin and Rikuo's mother getting along just fine; just the occasional glace towards my father, keeping him in check. God knows my father can be crazy sometimes. I chuckled at the thought because I'm just like him.

"What's the matter?" Rikuo asked me.

"Nah, just thinking about something…" I trailed off, giving him a warm smile. He responded just the same.

"Care to tell me about it?" he asked, looking towards his father joking around his grandfather, acting like a complete moron, making everyone sweat drop.

They where walking towards the football field, when suddenly Rikuo felt a strong presence.

"Stand back, Kameko," Rikuo ordered, placing his arm in front of me protectively.

Uncle Sesshomaru sensed it too and stared around as to make out the source of such strong youki. Nurarihyon-sama did the same and commanded his son to stop running around the field like a mad person that just came out of the loony bin.

"Quit acting like a lunatic, stupid son!" said Nurarihyon-sama, now in his aged form.

"Why?" said Rihan as he cocked his head to the side, feigning innocence. _Damn Rikuo, just like his father… _

"Can't you feel the great demonic aura or do I have to hit it through your head!" snorted Nurarihyon-sama.

"I'm very glad that the former lord of Chimimouryou noticed," said that voice which made my blood boil.

"Bankotsu…" both Rikuo and I sneered at the same time.

"What do you want, pathetic intent of a demon?!" spat Rikuo in rage. All this time, keeping me behind him, guarding me.

"Eh? I just came here to meet the family…." Snorted Bankotsu. Turning towards my family he said, "If it isn't the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru-sama, it is an honor," he mocked a bow, making my uncle veer towards him in anger. Nobody mocks Sesshomaru. "Oh and I can see the woman responsible for destroying the Shikon jewel, isn't that right, Kagome-chan?"

Every one of the members of the Nura Gumi turned towards my mother, astonished.

"Your mother is 'that' Kagome? Lady Kagome?" Rikuo turned around to me. I nodded shyly.

"How dare you address to my woman like that, you freak!" my father yelled in anger.

"Ha! If it isn't the half-demon Inuyasha or should I say, no demon?" snorted Bankotsu.

"Kgh" exclaimed my father.

Then Bankotsu turned towards Rikuo and me.

"Always so overprotective over you lady friend, ah Rikuo?" he said.

_How does he know so much about my family? He must've been researching or something meanwhile he wasn't attacking…_

I separated from Rikuo's protective arm and looked up where Bankotsu was. He was holding his huge sword. _This isn't good… I've got to protect my family, mainly my father… _

"What is the meaning of this, Bankotsu?" I asked.

"Oi, stand back, Kameko!" Rikuo yelled but I paid him no mind.

Once again I turn towards Bankotsu saying, "Answer me!" with such authority even the Nura Gumi flinched.

"Well, what do you think Kameko dear? To finish what we started…" said nonchalantly. From behind the rest of the band of Seven appeared. It seems that Ginkotsu was clad in some sort of tank or something, with Renkotsu riding on its back and Suikotsu riding in the front. The lady boy was walking towards his leader.

"You must cease of this nonsense, Bankotsu. The grudge you hold is with me not her nor her family," barked Rikuo.

"See, Rikuo, that's were you're wrong. We were once a group of mercenaries paid to kill… which is what we do best. We don't acknowledge the coexistence of ayakashi and humans, thus making Kameko all the more a target for being such abomination. But don't think I'd leave you out of this; you too are such thing…" he said pointing his Banryu toward us.

"Then why are you using demonic power in your weapon?" asked Seiichimaru.

"Glad you ask, Heir to the Land of the West…" said Bankotsu. "The only way to kill all of youkais was to grant my sword such power…" he said patting his huge halberd. "This amazing weapon has killed a 1,000 humans and only 999 demons. It hasn't reached its full potential yet, but I thought I'd save it for the Head of the Nura Clan…"

"Answer me boy, why is it that you've targeted our clan? We have hundreds of years of history…" asked the Supreme Commander.

"Jii-san, you see, if I managed to destroy the head of the Nura Gumi, knowing they where the most powerful yakuza family in the country, all the other demons would be easier to destroy," said Bankotsu with so much confidence.

_This guy is nuts! How does he think he can defeat such a strong army of demons? _

"After I found out that their Young Head has enrolled in this school, I knew the fates had aligned since it would be easier to kill him and then defeat the rest of the clan. Wasn't counting on his subordinates being here but eh, what the heck… its being fun so far," his look changed all of the sudden, making the hairs at the back of my neck lift.

_He means business… _

"… But its all over now," he yelled launching towards us.

"This day, Rikuo, you shall die!"


	23. Chapter 23

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I own noting in regards to Inuyasha and Nurarihyon no mago

* * *

I must thank everybody for being awesome! Until this chapter, it has being 1000+! I'm stocked! Thank you very mucho! (jijiji)

* * *

Chapter 23

"This day, Rikuo, you shall die!"

_My father, I must protect my father… _thought Kameko.

She turned around towards Rikuo and he understood. He invoked _Kyokasuigetsu, _took her hand, dodging Bankotsu's attack and slipping her near her family. Kameko with her hands as in a praying manner invoked a barrier. Both Nurarihyon and Rihan invoked Kyokasuigetsu as well, dodging the attacks of the other members of the Band of Seven. Ginkotsu, in his tank, shot two cannon balls towards Gyuuki, who cut thru them with ease, surprising both Ginkotsu and Renkotsu. The Tank then proceeded to shoot several cannon balls at once but this time towards the barrier made by the miko. This surprised Kameko and before she knew it, Seiichimaru had run outside of the barrier and with a swing of his Tokijin, he destroyed all the cannon balls.

"You really believe that you are capable of destroying us?" Rikuo belted out.

"Ah, Rikuo… tsk, tsk, you see, we are still human… wouldn't that be an assault towards you code of honor? Even though you are a youkai, you don't believe in hurting humans…"

"Ngh!" _He's right! The only way to end this is to destroy his weapon, the Banryu. It is not emitting 'fear', my Nenekirimaru won't be able to reach it… this is impossible without killing him… _

While Rikuo was debating, Rihan had instructed Kubinashi and Yuki-Onna to protect Yamabuki. Aotabo had ran towards Kyokotsu and where wrestling. Kurotabo was fighting Jakotsu, who had managed to get another weapon, a boomerang type sword.

"You wretched monk, have a taste of my new sword," he said as he threw the boomerang towards Kuro.

Kurotabo smirked and invoked the "Dance of the black weapons", launching his attack towards the boomerang, chattering into pieces. Jakotsu dropped to the ground in dismay and squealed like a girl.

"Serves you well, girly boy…" said the monk as he turned around. That's when Suikotsu launched towards Kurotabo and sliced him in his chest.

_Damnit! I let my guard down for one second, _thought Kurotabo.

"I really detest monks and the like," yelled Suikotsu as he launched once again towards Kurotabo, only to be stopped by the clash of his iron claws with a sword.

"Seiichimaru?" exclaimed Kurotabo as she got up from the ground, all covered in sweat and blood.

"I do not have the same thoughts as you of the Nura Clan… I see evil, I destroy…" said a red eyed Seiichimaru, as he knocked down Suikotsu with a blow of his swords, slicing his chest open and then cutting down his iron claws. Suikotsu lay there unconscious. Ginkotsu seeing this, turns towards Seiichimaru and was about to shoot a cannon ball when Seiichimaru said,

"I won't let you…"

He then lifted up his sword and yelled, "Dragon Strike!" delivering a lethal blow to The Tank.

* * *

Bankotsu, seeing his fallen comrades, was fill with rage. He launched himself towards the three Heads of the Nura Clan. All three invoked Kyokasuigetsu at the same time, as if dancing around Bankotsu whenever he tried to slice them in half. Bankotsu knowing that he was being mocked, he buries the tip of his halberd on the ground and lifts himself up in the air with a backflip. He then lifts his halberd from the ground and stretches it up in the sky. All stared in awe as a demonic cloud swirled around the sword, summoning a thunderstorm.

He calls upon "Dragon Thunder" and smirks saying, "Even I can't predict where the lighting will strike." A huge electric ball shoots lightning bolts across the sky and the ground, falling in every direction possible.

Seeing this, Kameko disarms her barrier and invokes on her _ohm _necklace, revealing her bow and quiver. She then threw it towards her mother and said, "Protect father."

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Kameko!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I can't stand here and let everyone suffer because of me; I must destroy that sword!" she yelled as she ran away from them.

Lightning was shooting everywhere. Everyone was running for protection. Inuyasha was yelling his daughter's name in horror. Kagome and Inuyasha ran trying to look for cover, but couldn't find any. The lightning where falling rampant, destroying everything on its way. Sesshomaru ran to protect his wife from the lightning; even contemplated using his own sword, the Bakusaiga, but saw that the intent would be futile. Rikuo watching in horror at the sight: lightning striking everywhere, people running for cover, innocent bystanders whose families had also come to enjoy a weekend with their children and now this was happening. He knew he needed to do something, _but how…? _

That's when the thunderstorm ceased. Everything was quiet. A strong wind blew, bringing up dust. As the dust cleared out, he saw a figure in the middle of the field, looking up where Bankotsu stood, levitating. The figure had long, silvery white hair, with ears pointing up at the top of the head. The figure was wearing a not regular red kimono, with a yellow sash and a bow in the front. Long, creamy legs stood out of the slit in the middle of the skirt.

"Kameko," whispered Rikuo in surprise.

Her ears shuffled at the sound of his voice, even though he was 100 feet away from her. She wore a devilish smile.

Seiichimaru had emerged from his hiding place. He had taken Kurotabo in his back to protect him from the lightning; he was still weak from Suikotsu's blow.

_Has she finally mastered her youki? _ thought Seiichimaru.

"This ends right here and know, Bankotsu… just you and me, no need to hurt innocent people…" Kameko said as she looked up. Bankotsu smirked.

Just then Kameko felt a presence she hadn't felt before.

_A spiritual presence…? But by whom…? _She had only sensed her mother's but that was all. From afar she saw the figure of a girl she thought looks familiar. She had long, brown hair that she wore in a low ponytail, void black eyes, and was wearing a blue, mid length skirt and a white shirt. She was walking towards her and she was chanting something, but Kameko couldn't make the words. She didn't understand what was going on but she could sense great power from her. _Is she a miko, too? _

"Ah, I can see you've met a friend of mine, Kameko-chan… I want you to meet Masumi, she's a miko, but unlike you, she's a _full _miko," Bankotsu said with a condescending voice. "Not the tainted, half-breed that you are," he sneered.

Kameko grinded her teeth together till it hurt at the remark. Rikuo saw the situation and ran towards his girlfriend. Just then the girl stop walking, a few feet away from Kameko and she had also stop chanting. With a quiet, mellow voice (imagine a voice just like Kana's), she said:

"kekkai…"

All of the sudden a barrier wall emerged from the ground, foursquare. It covered the football field.

"Just as you said Kameko-chan, only you and me," and looking towards Rikuo he says, "and the slippery son of a bitch here…"

"No one can get in, no can get out," said the shallow voice of the miko.

_Now I know where I've seen her before! She's in the archery club; she talks to no one there… _thought Kameko.

"Let's commence, now shall we?"

* * *

Thanks for the 1000+ again! Please REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Nurarihyon no mago and Inuyasha; just the nonsense running amok in my brain.

* * *

Chapter 24

Inuyasha gazed as the figure of his daughter approached their assailant. She was a vivid resemblance of him. He couldn't fathom that his daughter was now able to call upon her demon at will. He could remember several instances in her trainings with his brother that she needed to be pushed over the border in order to transform into an inu youkai; yet she could only hold it for a few minutes before passing out. Other instances she was able to hold it longer but she was completely taken by her demon; she was not aware of herself. She has proved once again, not only to herself and to her family but also to the other demons, that she was a descendant of the most powerful of the inu youkai.

Sesshomaru contemplated the transformation of his niece. _Once again, she has being pushed to the border_, he thought. If she's not able to control her demon, she would not only kill this Bankotsu, but she will also become a hindrance against the others, including them.

"She looks just like Inuyasha," gasped Rin as she came from behind his person. They had taken refuge behind a fallen tree.

"Hn," was the only thing Sesshomaru mustered as he analyzed the situation. _She seems to be tranquil… I wonder how long would she be able to hold herself… _

* * *

Not very far from this scene, stood one Supreme Commander and his son, The Second Heir. Taken aback by the sudden transformation of the miko into a youkai, had taken a toll in the mind of the Second.

"Haven't I come across to such incredible power at my 400 years of existence. Otou-san, I must ask, have you seen anything like this…?" asked The Second.

"Yes, I have… With her grandfather, the _Inu no Taisho, _Toga-sama…" said the Sodaicho, putting a his thumb and index finger under his own chin, "though it is very different…"

"We must have her as a part of our Hyakki Yakou, otou-san. My son made a great choice of woman, I must add," said the Second with his trademark smirk.

"Oi, stupid son, don't be so impulsive… Inu youkai are not demons to be played with, especially from their status," pointed out the First.

"Eh? Otou-san, don't be so uptight…" the Second smirked. Both father and son turned their eyes back to the battle that was about to begin.

* * *

"If I may, Bankotsu, why the hell do you wanted to recruit me if I'm a filthy human?" the venom in her voice made the human widen his eyes just for a millisecond; he then regained himself.

"Ah, Kameko-chan, you are not just a filthy human, but also a filthy bitch…" he answered.

"Oi, how dare you insult my woman!" yelled Rikuo enraged. He was about to go after him when the girl put her sword in his chest, stopping him. She didn't seem to be effaced.

"Stand back, Rikuo… I shall put an end to this!" she said with the last part charging her enormous sword towards Bankotsu.

"Finally a sword that can be compared to my Banryu," said Bankotsu as he came down.

"Your piece of shit is nothing in comparison to my Tetsusaiga," she growled.

"Badmouthing already, tsk tsk… so unlady like, I thought you had much more grace, Kameko sweetie," said Bankotsu in a condescending voice.

"Don't patronize me you jerk!" Kameko yelled as she pounced towards him.

* * *

As both swords clashed, the onmyojies came out of their hiding place and gathered closer to watch the battle.

"Who is she?" asked Akifusa.

"That girl there was the girl you just met, that's my friend Kameko," explained Yura. All three of them nearly fell to the ground.

"What! That can't be her! B… but I thought she was a miko!" said Ryuuji in astonishment.

"She's the daughter of both a inu youkai and a miko, she inherited both of their powers," Yura continued. They all turned their gaze back to the battle.

* * *

_To be a mere human, he has incredible strength, _thought Kameko as she was still clashing with Bankotsu. _How am I going to control my Kaze no Kizu without killing him… _

Both were still clashing, when out of the blue, Bankotsu hits her square in the jaw. The pain seared thru her face, all the way to the back of her head and she fell. She soon recovered standing up.

"You fucking bastard!" yelled Rikuo.

"All is fair in love and war," said Bankotsu as if stating the obvious.

"I'll finish you even if it kills me!" yelled Rikuo.

"Shut up Rikuo, the human is mine!" snarled Kameko as her aura changed.

_Is this her true fear? _ Thought Rikuo as he stared at his woman.

They clashed again with so much force, the ground beneath them shook. In a matter of seconds, they both backed away to regain their strength. Bankotsu then let out an evil laugh as his halberd was surrounded by a red aura. As he let out his attack, Kameko was able to dodge it; but he wasn't over. Without hesitation, he invoked the red aura once again and launched it towards the inu youkai, this time 10x faster. Kameko widened her eyes at the velocity in which it was traveling. _I won't be able to dodge it this time, _she thought. She then deflected the attack with her sword, but it left her gasping for air.

_I won't be playing 'round any more, _she thought as she invoked her 'Wind Scar', only to be dodged by Bankotsu. _Fuck, _her head screamed. Bankotsu laid stunned at the amount of demon energy coming out of her sword.

He smirked, "Granted, you are indeed a descendant of the inu daiyoukai… yet, you shall have a taste of my halberd," he yelled as he invoked another attack, launching that red aura towards her. This time Rikuo jumped in front of her and deflected it with his Nenekirimaru. But it was too much for the white-black haired youkai, since the attack sent him sprawling thru the air like an old ragged doll.

"Rikuo!" yelled the girl as she watched in horror at the man she loved being tossed away.

"You'll pay for this, you belligerent idiot!" she turned towards the human as she once again invoked her 'Wind scar'.

This time Bankotsu deflected the attack with a heat wave. Both waves collided and an explosion of sheer hot lava filled the atmosphere.

"Ha! So we're evenly matched," snorted the human.

Once again they invoked their own waves of demonic energy, colliding in the center. Bankotsu's _Neppa kuogeki _(literal translation of 'heat wave attack') circled Kameko. She saw and opening and ran towards the human, launching her sword towards him. Both swords clashed but this time the attack sent her flying and later hitting the ground.

_Is as if every passing second, he gets stronger! _She thought as she was getting up.

Kagome on the side felt a pang of déjà vu, seeing her daughter fighting just like her father would in his days. _She surely posses the stamina and determination of Inuyasha… _

* * *

_Please REVIEW! _


	25. Chapter 25

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (I'm really lazy to write… oh wait… never mind… I'm crazy, I know *sigh)

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

Me: Wow! Chapter 25! (Doing the happy dance)

Kurotabou: *clears throat…

Me: Oh yeah…. On with the story

* * *

_She surely posses the stamina and determination of Inuyasha… _

"I really thought you were much stronger than that, Kameko-chan," Bankotsu smirked as he looked at the panting ½ inu youkai.

"Shut up, you failing attempt of a demon, you wish you had the power I posses," Kameko spat as she rubbed her side. It hurt from the fall. At the corner of her eye she saw Rikuo getting up and dusting himself off.

"You sure are a talker, Kameko. Who taught you that, your father? Ha! Besides, I'm not scared of what you can do; your inexperience beside my years of experience in battle are enough to show me that I'm going to win," he said with an evil grin.

"You bastard! You will rot in hell, you corpse!" she charged her sword towards him.

"Very high and mighty for once such as you, bitch!" as they clasped their swords together.

_This is not good… her judgment is already clouded by her anger, _thought Sesshomaru as he continued to analyze the situation from afar.

"I do not befriend demons. Back then I was looking for strong opponents to beat. Actually, I didn't care if they where demons, as long as they where strong. The likes of you that are born with demonic power could not possibly understand," said Bankotsu, heaving.

"I did not come here to take a history class, Bankotsu. I don't have time to waste, so lets settle this score, now shall we?" Kameko waved her hand nonchalantly.

They continued with the sword clashing and invoking demonic energy that it was getting long and tiring.

"One of us is going to die anyways but it isn't going to be me," said Kameko as they both clashed again.

They both charged their demonic auras towards the other but this time it was more serious. They shielded themselves with their swords.

"I gotta admit, you are pretty persistent, even with your inexperience. Too bad it won't last, I'm going to finish you!" yelled Bankotsu as he lifted himself from the ground and charged.

_If only this Bankotsu were a demon… the demonic aura possessed by the Banryu is not enough to invoke the Bakuryuuha, _Inuyasha's mind fled as he watched, hating himself for being so helpless. _The only way to actually finish him is for him to invoke a demonic aura so strong that can be send right back at him. Kamekohime, I hope you figure it out,_ prayed Inuyasha.

Kameko got up from the ground and laughed a very evil laugh. Rikuo and Bankotsu eyed her astounded.

"Ha! I've contemplated all the ways to get rid of you, but now that's going to have to wait 'cause I'm having too much fun!" she laughed evilly once again.

_She's delusional, _thought Rikuo.

Seiichimaru's ears caught what she said. _She's gone mental… who knows what she's capable of doing once she crosses that bar, _he thought.

Kameko and Bankotsu were at it again, until one of the swings of the halberd reached Kameko cutting her right arm. She crouched in pain as she grabbed her arm.

"What happen, Kameko-chan? I thought you were having fun?" smirked Bankotsu, really enjoying her pain.

"You bastard," she said. She winced in pain as she moved forward. The arm was bleeding profusely. Rikuo ran to her aid, only to be pushed aside by her good arm. She was still holding on to her Tetsusaiga with her injured arm.

"Who do you think you're dealing with, ah? I am Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven and you shall meet your death today! I have never once lost a fight," said the human, bleeding so much confidence it could make you blind.

"Don't pride yourself, you idiot. I was not given my father's and grandfather's sword because of my blood or my looks. I earned it!" she growled as she remembered sparring with her uncle Sesshomaru.

"Eh? Then I guess they where too soft on you," he said as he pounced towards her.

Kameko grimaced as her attacker approached only to be stopped by one Nura Rikuo. Both the Nenekirimaru and the Banryu met again. Rikuo then punched Bankotsu right in the abdomen, making the latter crouch in pain. Seeing an opening, Rikuo slashed him in the arm, only maiming him.

"That's for hitting my girl!" he knew Nenekirimaru was a spirit sword and not meant to kill humans, but it was good enough to cut.

"You twisted son of a bitch," continued Rikuo. "Thinking you could defeat demons like us. You're indeed pathetic, just a mere human that hungers for that power only bestowed to youkais. You hate us because, unlike you, we where humans born with the demonic power you'll never posses; reason why you granted your sword with such power. No amount of combat experience will be enough to defeat us youkai," he said, glaring down at the panting human.

"Are you done psychoanalyzing me, Rikuo?" snorted the human as he was getting up. "I was not the leader of the Band of Seven just because I was good at what I do, but because I'm great!" he said as he lashed his Banryu towards Rikuo, slashing him in the abdomen.

"Rikuo!"

* * *

"You baka! I told you not to get in the way!" the girl yelled. _Now is not the time to cry Kameko, kill that fucking idiot… _she thought as she saw her boyfriend lay there unconscious.

"Why you!" glowered Kameko. The whites of her eyes changed into a crimson red and her pupils changed to purple. Slightly purple marks appeared in her cheeks and her silver hair was rising.

"Oh, so now you're finally getting serious… great! Cause weaklings are of no appeal to me," said Bankotsu as he lifted his Banryu.

"I am not like the other demons you've slaughtered. I can take more damage than them," hissed Kameko.

"We'll see about that, Kameko-chan. Now die!" Bankotsu's Banryu glowed in a brighter red than before and it pulsed.

_I must defeat him or else, we'll all die… _

* * *

I made it purposely short… don't kick me, pwease! Have a cookie!

Stay tuned for the Next chapter and don't forget to review…


	26. Chapter 26

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Inuyasha and Nurarihyon no mago.

* * *

Chapter 26

Kameko's pulse quickened as he launched his attack towards her. _I need him to send me a stronger demonic aura_, Kameko thought. So she only deflected the attack. Once again their swords clashed. _Why is that sword so powerful?_

"That idiot of Nura was right. I wasn't born a demon nor with the strength of the gods (Kameko: 'no shit') and I really didn't care about spiritual powers. But the only way I figured was to put power into an object. So, I made a promise on my Banryu: that I'll cut the head of a thousand warlords and of a thousand demons. This demon sword that has absorbed the wrath of 2000 lives… you wield a demon sword too, but can it beat my Banryu?"

_Shit! He's right… no! I trust that Tetsusaiga and I will beat him. He thinks Rikuo is dead_, she thought. She invoked her 'Kaze no Kizu' only to be deflected by a much stronger Banryu.

"Damn!" _that swords just keep getting stronger and stronger… I need to stop it before it kills us all…_

"Crap! This doesn't look good," said Ryuuji as they all watched, bewildered. Yura secretly prayed her friend would come out alive.

"That sword you have, better get rid of it Bankotsu, for you own good," said Kameko.

A very raged Bankotsu charged against her and said, "Shut up, you filthy half breed," as both swords clashed, Kameko felt a power like never before; it was way much stronger than the other attacks_. It seems as if his anger escalates the wrath of the Banryu,_ she thought as he continued attacking.

"A demon can never understand my desires or maybe you think you do because you're a halfie, is that it?!" Bankotsu yelled as both swords clashed, dispersing demonic aura waves, making the walls of the barrier waver.

"You can't understands a man's world, where strength is the only way to survival," he launched another wave of red aura towards Kameko. She shielded herself with the Tetsusaiga. She smirked, _continue… _

"It's over," Bankotsu said, rather calmly.

He lifted his halberd once again, making it spin in his hand. A huge ball of demonic aura, very much alike from the thunder ball, formed on top of the spinning Banryu.

"With this power, I will lose to no one!" he yelled as he launched the attack.

_Sorry Rikuo, I know you do not partake of killing humans, but it's the only way to save us all_, Kameko mentally whispered to her unconscious boyfriend.

She sighed, _this will end now_…

The ball of demonic aura was flying towards her. She closed her eyes and the ground shook as a visible twister formed under Kameko and then made its way to the Tetsusaiga. Once the ball was close, her eyes shone a brighter red and she yelled,

"Get ready to meet your maker, Bankotsu… Bakuryuuhaaaaa!"

Bankotsu's eyes widened in surprise at the attack. He placed his sword in front of him, in order to shield himself. The effort was futile, as the twister, embedded with Banryu's own demonic aura, chattered the sword, leaving him open.

* * *

A great explosion hit the soccer field as its shock wave sent everybody observing the battle, flying off the air. After the dust cleared up, one Keikain Yura squinted her eyes to see a figure standing there, panting…

"It's… it's Kameko!" she jumped in excitement, so much she stepped on Ryuuji. The brother glowered at her in pain. She just smiled and yelled, "You did it Kameko! You did it!" she ran towards her tired friend.

Everyone around smiled in contentment: Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Inuyasha laughed with joy for seeing his daughter all grown up. Sesshomaru just nodded and turned around, with Rin at his heels. The Nurarihyon, the First and the Second had their trademark smirk plastered on their faces.

_There's no way, with that direct attack, that the human would be alive_, thought Sesshomaru.

Kameko just stared at the nothingness and the quietness of the field. She just fell on her knees and hunched over. _I can't feel his demonic presence anymore_, she sighed.

She then heard a rustle beside her and saw that Rikuo had come to himself.

"You killed him?" she nodded. "Well, it couldn't be helped," he sighed putting a hand over her shoulder and caressing her cheek with the other.

"I love you, Kameko-chan." He said as he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Kameko screamed in pain as her mother Kagome, was putting some medicine on her cuts.

"You have a nasty gash in your arm that needs to heal correctly, girl," said Kagome as she applied some gross looking green paste on her daughter's wound.

"Ouch! Mom that stings!" wined Kameko. She felt like her wound was throbbing even more now with that paste on it. "I can heal myself, you know…" as she swayed away her arm from her mother's grasp.

"You're just like you father!" Kagome said throwing her hands up in desperation.

"I keep hearing that all the time…" spat Kameko.

"That's because you are, young lady. Now don't go all getting smart on me," she said as she was closing the wound with some bandages. The girl winced in pain once again.

"Mom, I'll be fine... don't worry about me," she said as she looked down, thinking about Bankotsu. The handle of his halberd and some bones was the only thing left of him; it made her feel awful.

_I did not want to kill him, _she thought as she drew circles on the floor with her mind. _I stalled as much as I could, trying not to use the Bakuryuuha… I wish there would've being another way… _

"I know what you are thinking, Kameko," said the former priestess as she sat beside her daughter. Kameko hadn't realized her mother was done. "Sometimes, sacrifices are made for the greater good; this time you needed to save not only yourself but the people of this school… how knows what would have happened if you wouldn't have being able to stop that attack…" said Kagome, locking stares with her daughter.

"Probably uncle Sesshomaru would've done something…" said Kameko now staring at the wall.

"He could've but the end result would've being catastrophic. Your father would've gone nuts if you where hurt… heck, I would do whatever to have his head on a platter if something ever happened to you," Kagome said as she placed a hand on her daughter's knee.

"Thanks ma," said Kameko. She's always being a daddy's girl but her mother always knew to say the right thing at the right time.

"So, tell me all about this Rikuo boy!" her mother chirped. Kameko sweatdropped at her sudden excitement; she turned towards her and told her 'almost' everything about Rikuo, obviously except the part were he 'visits' her every night. Some things are better left unsaid.

* * *

After Kagome cleaned up her daughter's wounds, both mikos walked downstairs to the waiting hall at the girl's dorm, where the Inu-gang and the Nura Gumi sat waiting. Rikuo was also there, all covered in bandages. He raised his head as he felt his girlfriend's presence. She ran towards him and he took her hand and kissed it. Kameko blushed like a tomato. Both the Sodaicho and the Nandaime drew their signature smirk. Rin and Yamabuki sighed in contentment and Inuyasha huffed.

* * *

Later that night, when the parents and family members where gone, Rikuo and I sat at my window seat staring at the moon. No words needed to be said; we both where enjoying each other's company.

Rikuo cleared his throat breaking the silence. "What are you thinking?"

I turned my eyes to look at him, and then turned back to the window. He patted my knee and said; "Don't blame yourself for killing him."

A tear I didn't know was there, escaped. _I killed somebody… doesn't matter if he was good or bad… I killed somebody…_

I felt Rikou's touch as he wiped my cheeks dry. I couldn't help myself; more tears came running down a stream. He just held me there and shushed. I have no idea how long was this crying spell but at some point it was over. I don't like to cry; it shows weakness. Yet, I couldn't help it.

"I understand how you feel." Rikuo continued. "When I first killed a demon I was not aware of my ayakashi blood, but I did it to protect those I cared about…"

"So… you're saying that its ok to kill as long as you protect the people you love?" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

He smirked, "That's not the point I'm trying to make, Kameko-chan."

I sighed, "I know, Rikuo. But… but he was human… I killed another human being…"

"I know that what you're going thru is hard but you will be ok. There's a reason that, even though human beings are mean creatures, we have also the need to protect them of what they don't know. We both have light of both worlds: light and darkness… we have to protect the innocent."

"I know that… but he threatened to kill us… my family… yours… I couldn't let him, I couldn't." I said with a 'no' motion of the head.

"Nobody is condoning you for what happened… heck, we even thank you," he said with a real smile.

"He beat me pretty bad though… he was even harder than my uncle Sesshomaru…"

"Well, then… welcome to the Big Leagues…" he said laughing. "However, I do have to agree with Bankotsu, they have taken you very lightly… you've got an amazing power that can only be exercised with actual combat… I learned that the hard way, just like you," he said turning his red orbs towards me. I wanted to melt in them.

We continued staring at each other for a moment, when I heard a vibrating sound.

"Ugh! I forgot to turn off my phone…" I said as I stepped off the window seat and reach for my cellphone. I read it and closed it back.

"Anything important?" Rikuo asked. I walked back to the window seat and sat once again beside him. He grabbed my hand and our fingers intertwined. I could feel the heat rising in my face.

"My parents… they just arrived safely back."

"Glad to hear that," he said.

I leaned my head and placed it on his shoulder. He leaned over too and kissed the top of my head. I smiled.

"I love you, Nura Rikuo…"

* * *

AHHHHHHH this is soo cute! Kameko finally said she loved Rikuo! O well, hope you'd enjoyed this chapter...

I haven't got much reviews, just some private messages and all that but to all who read and don't review, its fine... thanks for reading! Oh please continue!


	27. Chapter 27

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Nurarihyon no mago and Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 27

_Gosh, I feel like an elephant is sitting on top of me, _I thought as I tried to move in bed. Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation in my eyes. I realized it was the sun. _Matte, it was dark just now… why is there light? _Just then I heard a rustle. _Who's there? _

I tried opening my eyes but they felt like lead. So I decided to open my mouth… _Shit! _It felt like the Sahara desert.

"Don't strain yourself, Kameko-chan," the voice startled me. _Yuki-Onna? _I tried to move but yet again, I felt the 'elephant' sitting on top of me.

I mumbled something unintelligible and I could hear her pouring something. Then I felt an arm behind me, trying to lift me up. My back felt like it had being stabbed in several places. I winced in pain as I tried to get up.

"Kameko-chan, I'm sorry; you are still weak," stated Yuki-Onna. _Is she feeling sorry for me? _

This time I made a huge effort to talk, "Yu… Yuki-Onna, I'm fine… I need… water, please," I begged as I was finally able to sit up, but my eyes where still closed. I felt her placing a glass in my hand.

"It has a straw," she said. With my other hand I tried looking for the straw and when I found it, I did my best to place it in my mouth.

"Yuki-Onna, how long have I being sleeping?" I asked. I could feel her hesitation, even if it was for a second.

"You've being out for 2 days straight," she said. "Even Zen-sama came to check on your wounds, but he saw that you where ok, so he said not to disturb you… the same was for Rikuo-sama…"

"How is he?" I asked again. _I hope he's doing alright… _

"He's being also resting for the past few days but he wasn't knocked out like you where," I felt her sit on my desk chair.

I finally managed to open my eyes; it was all still blurry and the light was stabbing my eyes but I knew I just needed to get used to it.

"Oi, Yuki-Onna… hmm, why are you doing this?"

She kept silent, as if pondering what to answer.

"Look, I know you don't like me and I respect that…"

She interrupted me, waving her hands and saying, "I have already come into terms with the fact that Rikuo-sama is not going to love me, at least no that way," she stated. I could feel the deep sadness in her voice, making me feel horrible. _I have taken away from her the man she loves… how can I be so selfish? _

Just when I was about to mutter something else, she interrupted me once again saying:

"Don't feel bad for me, Kameko-chan," she giggled; I was surprised. "I have set my eyes on someone else," she giggled even more.

"Can I ask who would it be?" I could feel the tense air fading away, replaced by an air of cheerfulness.

She giggled again, "Fufu, I won't tell you… I don't wanna jinx it…"

"I understand," I giggled too.

I was feeling very happy for her. Maybe, one day, we could be friends.

* * *

_I can't remember class being this boring, _I sighed as I looked across the room and saw the same faces I've being seeing for the past few months. Finally nobody stared at me anymore or paid any attention to my tantrums, my fights with Rikuo and me trying to break Kubinashi and Itaku apart whenever they fought. Yuki-Onna, Yura and I were hanging out at lunch almost every day and I could feel Yuki-Onna being more cheerful around me. I was glad for that. She seemed an amazing youkai and one of Rikuo's most faithful subordinates. Rikuo counted on her for everything and I knew I could too.

I felt a tap in my shoulder and turned to the right to see a smiling human Rikuo standing by my desk.

"Class is done for the day," he said, his cute smile not leaving him for once. I was totally into my thoughts I didn't even hear the bell ring.

I sighed, "It's getting boring now, Nura-kun. No more death threats, no more fighting, besides Kubinashi and Itaku, no more instigating…. (sigh) Its not good anymore…"

"Well, after every war there's a time of peace… for sure something will spring up again, after all, this is a school for youkais… its never boring here," said Rikuo with a big smile. I couldn't but feel all the butterflies flying evilly inside my stomach.

I saw him turn around to make sure no one was there and he stole a kiss from me. Both of us blushed after we departed lips.

As we where walking hand in hand towards the library (unlike his youkai half who doesn't like to set foot on the library), people where staring at us, manly because human Rikuo is a bit shorter than I am. It is a bit off putting; youkai Rikuo is a head taller than me, when I am already taller than my female peers.

We found a nice couch to sit on and study near one of the windows that looks towards the mountains. I sighed in contentment of how peaceful it felt. I know battling is a tad more exciting but there's no meaning in going into war and protect what you love if you don't value peace.

As I continued gazing at the horizon, I felt a hand gripping mine. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and went back to his book. We sat there on the floor, with our backs to the couch (I seriously don't understand why we did that, but we did it anyways…). We continued holding hands while each one was reading their own books.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the cute little couple…" said Itaku mockingly. A wall separated our little corner and said youkai was leaning on that said wall. My temper was beginning to rise at his remark. Rikuo only sighed and looked at him with passionate eyes and said,

"Itaku, I will prefer if you kept your witty remarks to yourself."

I turned towards Rikuo in shock, knowing that him in his human form is less cocky and more considerate than his youkai counterpart; so did Itaku.

"Look, I did not come here to cause trouble…"

"What are you doing here then, weasel," I interrupted.

"Just to give you this, Kameko," he said as he delivered a closed note. It had my name written on the front.

"Who gave this to you?" I asked as I opened it with one of my sharp nails.

"Dunno, it was at sensei's desk the moment we finished class… someone must have left it there…"

"So, it might be someone from your class," asked Rikuo.

"Probably, I don't know… I don't even recognize the writing," responded the weasel youkai. "What does it say," he continued.

"Ah, yeah" as I began to read the note:

"_**Do not forget the taste of fear…" **_

I continued staring at it, meanwhile Itaku and Rikuo shared glances. My blood quickened and I could feel the heat thickening inside me. My 'fear' flared causing Rikuo to fall to the side, trying to get away from me.

"Kameko… Kameko, calm down…" reassured Rikuo. I was growling. I couldn't feel or hear anything but my youki calling for blood… I could feel an insatiable thirst for blood… blood….

* * *

Her hair began to change: from her midnight black to silver white, pointy dog ears held high, dark purple marks graced her cheeks, while her eyes' whites turned into a deep crimson red and her pupils where a dark purple. Her growling became more ferocious and her sleek fingers grasping the note, turned into claws.

In her distant mind she could hear a boy calling her name, "Kameko, Kameko, Kameko…"

All her surroundings became a blur as she charged towards someone who looked menacing standing in front of her. As she jumped to attack the person, she caught a glimpse of another being standing probably 10 feet away from her with a bow and arrow pointing towards her. She decided to change targets and Kameko charged toward her assailant; only to hear the twang of the bow releasing the arrow… A faint memory appeared but she shoved it away… She saw a green light surrounding her as a great force tried to pull her down to the ground, but she overcame it…

Only to be struck by the arrow, piercing her chest…

* * *

I'm very grateful for the readings and the reviews! For those wondering, this story is not ending... yet! I have some more ideas revolting around my head, trying to come to live... hahaha.. Anyways, if anyone will like to contribute to the story, in ideas, correcting something that I missed or just reviewing saying that you love it or hate it... please do!

Thanks a lot!


	28. Chapter 28

The Grandchildren of the 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Nurarihyon no mago.

* * *

Chapter 28:

My blood pulsed in my head as I saw her demon taking possession of her. She was not listening to any of Rikuo's calls; she only saw me. Whatever it took, I wasn't going to let her destroy the place or attack anybody else. It seems that that note really ticked her off.

The aura emanating from her was very intense. Some of the students stood from their seats and left, others decided to watch from a distance.

"Kameko, please snap out of it!" yelled Rikuo as he was about to get closer. He then turned into his _yoru _form. She turned around to Rikuo but it seemed like she didn't recognize him. _We need to take her out of here fast… _

"Kameko, we have to go…" I said as I tried to grab her arm. That's when she jumped at me.

_I can't use my sickles… I'm gonna have to receive her attack head-on… this is not going to be good… _

* * *

_An intense demonic aura… _

"Daizuke-sensei, are we going to have a practice session tomorrow before the tournament?" asked one of my students.

But I wasn't paying attention. _I know this aura all too well…_

"Yes, we will. Now go, I have a matter to attend to," I said dismissing my student.

"Hai," she said as she bowed down and took her leave.

_Its coming from the library, I should check it out._

* * *

Her aura had changed to something I've never felt before. I thought that after all we've being through with Bankotsu, I've seen all sides of Kameko…

I have no idea why that note made her turn into her demon… she isn't listening.

"Kameko, please snap out of it!" I yelled. I knew that something bad was about to happen, so I decided to call upon my youkai. She turned around to face me… her eyes, it was not her…

That's when Itaku tried to grab her hand and said, "Kameko, we have to go." A powerful snarl developed deep in her chest as she jumped towards Itaku.

_We can't let her attack anyone else… even if I have to use Nenekirimaru… _

_I don't want to do this… _

* * *

As I walked into the library, the demonic aura became more and more intense… This is undoubtly the daughter of Inuyasha…

The sight in front of me was one I have seen before; yet the circumstances where different at that time…

"Kameko, if you don' t back down… I will have to shoot!" I shouted to grab her attention. All three turned towards me as I charged my arrow. The youkai with black-white anti gravitational hair asked me with pleading eyes not to shoot. I couldn't help but oblige, until…

She faced me…

_Inuyasha… _

I charged my arrow once again. _This can't be happening again… that was my past… _

She turned away from the other youkai and started to walk towards me. Her eyes where giving me nothing… I could only see, no… feel… a thirst for blood…

Her loud growl echoed thru the walls of the library. Students were pilling up to see what was going on; others ran away.

_Kameko, please… _I pleaded silently as I charged my bow and arrow towards her.

_Please, come back to your senses… _

In that instant, a green light enveloped Kameko. Her necklace was shining; it was trying to bring her down to the ground. She overcame its grand force as she jumped towards me.

_I don't want to do this again… _

Her attack was imminent and she was moving at great speed…

_I'm sorry Inuyasha… _

* * *

With sorrow in her eyes, the miko released the arrow. The twang rang loud in the room. A pink light shown as she released it…

"NOOOO!" Rikuo yelled as he tried to block the arrow. But it was too late…

"Kuh!"

The arrow pierced thru her chest, sending her flying back and pinning her into a wall. Her eyes turned back to normal, she saw her sensei's sorrowful look and quaking hands as the woman fell into the ground and let out a painful cry.

"Rik… Rikuo," she muttered in pain, as she turned towards the black white haired youkai.

"K-Kameko, it's going to be all right," he stammered as he held her hand.

Kameko let out a heavy sigh and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"She has fallen into a deep sleep by a spirit arrow," Inuyasha heard his nephew repeat after he couldn't believe what he just heard.

_This can't be… just like so many years ago… what happened? How can this be possible? _

"So you say this was done by a priestess?" asked Inuyasha with a quivering voice and shaky hands.

"Yes, uncle Yasha," Seiichimaru answered. He knew this was a pretty important matter but he felt compelled to address to his uncle the way he used to when he was a kid.

Inuyasha didn't let his mind think what he's already being thinking.

"I will be there," he muttered silently as he put the phone back into the stand. He placed both his hands on the corner of the table and let his shoulders slump as he thought of what Seiichimaru just told him.

_I must address this matter alone, there's no need to tell Kagome about this… she will go crazy if she found out… Yet again, she will let me have it if she finds out I went by myself without telling her. I just… I just wanna make sure… I need to see for myself that it wasn't… _

He felt a sudden shudder run through his spine.

_Kikyo… _

Without thinking it twice, Inuyasha jumped into his car and sped all the way to Arashiyama.

* * *

Sooo, could it really be Kikyo? I know you all are eager to know... read the next chapter! Oh and review!


	29. Chapter 29

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing! To the rightful owners, we salute!

* * *

Chapter 29

_That serpent… _

_Do not forget the taste of fear? Why do I feel I've seen that before? _

_The hissing sound… _

_The beast must die… _

I woke up all of a sudden, lying on the floor. _Where am I? _I wondered as I looked around, but all I could see was darkness. I suddenly heard footsteps coming from my right side; I turned around to see but I couldn't see a thing. I sat there, with impending doom, waiting for that 'person' to make an appearance.

But I kept on hearing footsteps but saw no one approaching…

_What's the meaning of this? _So I decided to call out…

"Who's there?"

My voice sounded muffled and rough. That's when I saw it: I saw the skirt of my red kimono. A smile graced my lips as I remembered my mother adapting my dad's haori into a kimono. It was made out the fire rat linen. That's when I realized I wasn't in complete darkness; I could see myself.

I also noticed the footsteps had stopped…

I could feel a presence… an unimaginable fear that overwhelmed every inch of my soul…

My heart pounded so hard and fast, I could hear it. My breathing increased as I clenched my sword. I felt a slight ease as I realized I had my trusted aid, my Tetsusaiga.

_Kameko… _

I heard it say my name; thought I wasn't sure if it was real or it was just my fear creeping in, making my mind fool myself.

_Kameko-chan, I can see… that you've growing into a fine woman… _

Ok, so I'm not crazy… there's definitely somebody there! I gripped my sword tighter as I stood up and said, "Who is it? Reveal yourself!"

_Ah? So demanding as your father, I see… _

"How do you know me and my father? Pray tell!" I demanded.

_You see, I am she how cursed Inuyasha and who send you that note… and all the others… he he he _

WHAT!

That's when the memories of the previous notes flushed in a torrent:

_Elementary school: at the changing room, after gym class, a gust of wind cut thru through an open window. I clutched my ohm necklace as it glowed. That's when I saw a piece of paper on the floor. I turned around and I noticed nobody even made a fuss for the wind or anything; so I knew this was youkai work. I picked the paper up and what it said stunned me, _

_**Do not forget the taste of fear **_

_First year of middle school: walking back home from a perilous day of school. I hate those stupid girls and I all I could think off was the many ways I was going to make them pay… when I heard a scream. I ran towards it and when I turned to the ally, I saw a guy holding a screaming girl and two others grabbing her by the legs. _

"_Hey! Leave her alone!" I yelled as I ran towards them. _

"_Eh? Another pussycat we can play with?" said what I believed was the leader of the gang. He had long, blond hair and disgusting blue eyes. I sensed youkai. _

"_This… this is even detestable for you youkai!" I yelled. This really got his attention. _

"_Yo-youkai," said the girl before she passed out of fear. _

"_Oh! So you know what I am? Boys, bring her to me…" he hissed as the two holding the girls legs pounced at me. _

_I summoned my ohm necklace and my bow and quiver appeared. I charged and fired, vaporizing them. _

"_You small fry! You'll pay for this!" said the leader as he transformed into a huge, golden serpent. I could feel my legs give way. I tried to gulp away the fear I was feeling but it didn't go. Once again I charged at it and fired but somehow he disappeared, making me miss. He then reappeared, but closer to me this time. The serpent opened its mouth to reveal its tongue. I suddenly felt as I was going to pass out. Its fangs spat out the poison and I barely managed to avoid it. This time the thing came flying towards me to attack, and I only knew one thing that would never miss: I grabbed two arrows, charged both of them, fired one and immediately fired the second one. This is what I called the _Nijurasen no seishin or the Nijurasen seishin kyoka. _This was a technique I developed myself when in one of my trips with father, Seiichi and uncle Sesshomaru._ _It literally translates to Double helix spirit or Double helix spirit arrow. This technique pulverizes the enemy, while drawing out all your spiritual powers; reason why I barely use it. _

_As I fell to the floor after finishing the serpent, I noticed a piece of paper flying towards me with the gentle breeze. I opened it and what I saw made my heart stop: _

'_**Tis the fate of the inu **_

A small thud on the ground brought me back to 'reality'. My heart sped why beyond its limits as I looked around but could still see no one. Once again, the voice spoke:

"I will exterminate your kind, inu youkai!" as I sensed it coming my direction to attack me.

As I turn my hand to my right side to grab Tetsusaiga, I felt the hilt of another sword.

_Tenseiga? _

That's when I realized the world I was in. _I need to get out of this 'in between world' before it swallows me in… _

I drew Tetsusaiga out and closed my eyes as I summoned,

"Meido… Zangetsuha!"

But nothing happened. _What! Matte…. Meido Zangetsuha should've work! I thought I'd mastered it before…? _

That's when I heard the mocking laugh. I could feel the hatred welling up inside of me as I clenched Tetsusaiga harder.

_Kameko darling, the Meido is not going to work in this world… this is a battle within yourself… we are inside you… _

Inside me… What is this suppose to mean? That's when all the memories of the library flooded my mind. I fell to the ground, grabbing my head, as it felt like it weighed a ton.

_A spirit arrow pierced me? Daizuke-sensei? Why? _

* * *

Inuyasha barely even remembered the travel from his house to Arashiyama. The only thing he could think about was,

_400 years ago… _

_Kikyo… _

_Kameko… _

He parked his car in a whiff and paid no mind if it was parking for the disabled or not. His brain reminded him to check but he thought, _it's fucking empty and I'm in a hurry… _as he made his way through the entrance of the school.

Seiichimaru was already waiting for him at the entrance. Forgetting the pleasantries, he spat,

"Where is she?"

Seiichimaru nearly flinched, as he's never seen his uncle this serious. Not even on their training trips. His father and uncle always had the same discussion over and over 'cause he was never serious enough.

He made Inuyasha follow his lead into the girl's dorm and into Kameko's bedroom. Once they where outside, Inuyasha just barged in, making the people inside jump in surprise. The lighting inside the room was very dim; all you could see were three figures and one lying on a bed. One of them had very short, dark hair and sleepy eyes; the other had light blue and black hair and the other…

Inuyasha's heart sped and eyes bulged out…

His mouth went dry as he recognize the third person…

The one he was hoping not to see…

* * *

__Uuuhhhh who is Inuyasha hoping not to see? Oh well, I musn't be silly.. there's a lot of intelligent people reading this story that know who this is...

Read on and Review!


	30. Chapter 30

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

This is soooo awesome! The 30th chapter!

Me: isn't that great, Ryuuji-niichan?

Ryuuji: (sweat dropped) I'm not your brother…

Me: whatever! (Flipped him the bird)

Ryuuji: Yare, yare… very classy of you…

Me: (humph!) Anyways, **I don't own Nuramago nor Inuyasha…**

Ryuuji: Damn right you don't!

Me: (popping a vein) Oh no you didn't!

Both: scrambling in the floor fighting…

Not far from the scene, Nura Rikuo and Yura are watching and with a huge sweatdrop…

* * *

Chapter 30

_Kikyo? _

As Inuyasha was staring deeply into his former love's eyes, the things that he was feeling inside where roaring like a lion trying to get out of its cage. He felt hatred, betrayal, pain, sorrow, and other things that he didn't understand.

_Just like 400 years ago… and to my daughter… _

"BITCH!" he yelled as he threw himself towards her, only to be stopped by his nephew.

"Uncle Yasha! You must cease of this behavior!" yelled Seiichimaru, sounding like his father, making Inuyasha calm down for a second.

The priestess saw a flicker of the demon Inuyasha. She found out a few days ago, after the incident with Bankotsu, that a witch had cursed her former lover, now he was human.

Both Yuki-Onna and the onmyoji stood protectively in front of the archery master. Inuyasha was still fighting Seiichimaru's grasp when suddenly a mumble was heard. All in the room became quiet as they tried to listen. Another soft mumble and shuffles were heard.

"Kameko…" said Inuyasha as he fought against Seiichimaru. This time, his nephew let him go. Inuyasha ran to his daughter's side as she continued to shuffle and mumble in her bed.

"She… she's dreaming…" said Inuyasha astounded as he gave a look to Seiichimaru.

"She's being like that for the past few hours," spoke Yura, making the inu hanyou jump.

"Sorry, Mr. Taisho, I'm Keikain Yura, friends of your daughter," continued Yura, introducing herself with a soft voice and a small bow.

"Thanks for being here, Yura-chan," said Inuyasha in a mellower voice. He then turned to the priestess and said,

"Explain yourself… _Kikyo_" he hissed her name. The harshness in his voice made her shrink.

"_Kikyo?" _said all three in unison. The priestess lowered her head.

"Matte, are you THAT Kikyo? The one who protected the Shikon no Tama?" asked Yura, bewildered.

"Answer, Kikyo! What did you do to my daughter?" a mixture of rage and pain was heard in Inuyasha's voice.

The priestess took a step forward and replied, "I'm not Kikyo anymore… I… I'm Daizuke Tomoko now," she paused, then continued: "Inuyasha, its not what you think…"

This made Inuyasha get up from Kameko's side and turned to grab Tomoko by the shoulders.

"Then why the HELL ARE YOU REPEATING WHAT HAPPENED 400 YEARS AGO!"

"I… I…" Tomoko stuttered.

"Uncle Yasha, stop!" yelled Seiichimaru.

A growl was forming in Inuyasha's chest as he asked, "Why do you keep coming back! Why do you keep meddling into our lives! WHY!"

"Inuyasha, please…" the priestess begged, "You've got to understand that I did it only to protect her and the others around…" she was interrupted when Inuyasha grabbed her by the collar of her haori and said,

"I don't believe your lies! You said you loved me, yet you hurt me, you hurt Kagome and now my daughter… How the hell did you come back?"

She lowered her face and said, "I just wanted a chance to be happy, Inuyasha…"

With that he let go of her. Seiichimaru, Yura and Tsurara let out a sigh they didn't realized they where holding.

"I… reincarnated… I hadn't realized my past until a few years ago… I am married and I have two wonderful daughters and I couldn't be happier… Now I'm teaching and I feel complete, for the first time since I left you, I feel complete…" she pleaded.

"So what does that has to do with my daughter, Ki… I mean… Tomoko," asked Inuyasha, just a bit calmer.

"Perhaps this can help," said Seiichimaru as he handed his uncle the note.

_Do not forget the taste of fear, _what does this mean? Inuyasha asked his nephew.

"I do not know, it is the first time I'm seeing it," said Seiichimaru.

"Was she alone when this happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, Taisho-sama, she was with Rikuo-sama and Itaku, the Kamaitachi," answered Tsurara.

"Where are those two, then? I need to know what happened," Inuyasha's voice rang with urge.

"I will call Rikuo-sama, we left him at the principal's office with Itaku… recounting the events," said Tsurara, as she turned around to leave.

"I'll go with you," said Yura as she walked out behind her.

As Inuyasha saw the two girls disappear, he turned to Tomoko and asked,

"Did you cast a spell on her?"

"No, I did not. I wasn't even thinking about it… I think it has to do more with her own spiritual powers… Look, Inuyasha, you have to believe me; I didn't want to do this… I just wanted her to stop…" the priestess begged.

"She went nuts after she saw the note… I guess Daizuke-sensei sensed her aura from afar… Even I could feel it all the way to my dorm room. I came as soon as I sensed it but this had already happened…" said Seiichimaru.

"She has fallen into a deep sleep, just like me… 400 years ago…" Inuyasha's voice grew softer as he stared at his sleeping daughter's figure. He walked to the side of the bed, sat on it and placed a soft hand on her cheek and caressed it. He bent over and said in a low, mellow voice:

"My _hime, _whatever's going on… we will get through this together…"

* * *

The breeze was blowing oh so softly on my face. I could smell the scent of freshly bloomed chrysanthemums blessing my senses. _This feels so peaceful, so perfect… _

"…meko… Kamekooo!" I could hear someone call me. _Not now… I'm in my perfect place…. _

"Oh, there you are, my little _hime" _

_Otou-san? _

I could feel Father's presence as he sat beside me on the grass. I finally decided to open my eyes…

_Blue skies? Grass? Chrysanthemums? _ _Why do I feel like I've being somewhere else? Or the need to be somewhere else? _

I rolled over to see the tall figure of my father sitting right beside me.

"Why are you eyeing me like that, hime?" he asked. I had no idea I was making a face. He started laughing. His laugh was so wild and uncontained; I could feel my insides welling up in happiness. That's when I realized the reason I might be making a face: he's a demon?

_Something's not right here… I can feel it… _

We both then started staring at the horizon. After a few minutes of silence, I saw my father getting up and walking towards the Goshinboku tree; I followed suit. He jumped to his favorite branch and helped me to go up. I sat on my dad's lap and it felt so right, but something was nagging on the back of my mind and I couldn't figure out what it was. That's when he started humming his _lullaby. _I could feel all my fears being washed away with the cool, afternoon breeze. When he finished humming his lullaby, he said,

"My _hime, _whatever's going on… we will get through this together…"

Then all the memories of what happened, from the past in the village 'til the present in the school libraries, including the notes, came to me as a thunderclap, giving me the worst headache I've ever experienced in my short life. I could feel everything slipping out of my hands: my dad in the Goshinboku tree, mother, Rikuo and the Nura Clan, Seiichi, uncle Sesshy and aunt Rin, Yura, Itaku…

_What the hell is going on? _

"Come back!" I screamed as I could see all the images of my family and friends flying away. I ran behind them frantically, still yelling and begging and finally crying.

_We must fight to protect what we love, _Rikuo's words rang in my mind.

"You are right," I said as I grabbed the hilt of my sword. _Tetsusaiga, we need to get out of here and protect whom we love the most… I trust my power into you… _

To no one around I said, "Thus the power bestowed upon me by my forefathers, I, Kameko, granddaughter of the great Inu no Taisho and daughter of Inuyasha, the inu hanyou, will protect those I love and I will destroy you!"

Unsheathing my Tetsusaiga, a light breeze enveloped me as I invoked,

"MEIDO… ZANGETSUHA!"

* * *

Hope you liked it! Reviewwww!


	31. Chapter 31

The Grandchildren of the 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Nurarihyon no mago.

* * *

Chapter 31

"My _hime, _whatever's going on… we will get through this together…"

Suddenly, Kameko's peaceful countenance changed. She let out a blood-tinged scream as she rolled to the side to grab her head. With the scream, Rikuo came barging into the room like a mad man.

"Kameko!" he lunged beside the writhing figure of the girl.

"Stay the fuck away from my daughter!" yelled Inuyasha, as he was ready to punch Rikuo. The latter invoked Kyokasuigetsu as the inu hanyou tried to club him in the face.

"Nobody, not even her father, will keep me away from the woman I love!" hissed Rikuo as he was grabbed the hilt of this Nenekirimaru.

"Rikuo-sama!" yelled Yuki-Onna.

"Uncle Yasha!" yelled Seiichimaru as he grabbed his uncle by the arms.

The words of the boy with white-black gravity defying hair dawned into the inu hanyou turned human. He lifted both hands in defeat.

"Keh! You better not hurt my daughter or I will see through to your destruction!" sneared Inuyasha, pointing his index finger at Rikuo. The latter responded with his signature smirk.

That's when it all went quiet. Kameko was no longer hollering in pain; her features were stoic and unreadable, but her body became tense. The sweat was piling in her brow as the air in the room dropped a few degrees. Then the girl muttered in a whisper something that only Inuyasha and Seiichimaru understood very well,

"Meido… Zangetsuha…"

She then sat up in her bed and almost breathes in the whole room. Her eyes were wide and wild. Her breathing was strong and heavy. Her hands where hugging her belly as she tried to catch a breath; that's when she noticed the people inside her room…

"Rikuo?"

"Yura? Yuki-Onna?"

Then she turned to her side and went, "Dad?"

"Kamekohime, are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine… it was just… bizarre…" Kameko said as she started looking around with a confused look on her face.

"You don't need to talk about it right now, just rest," said Rikuo.

She nodded as she lay down again on her bed with her eyes as wide as plates.

"Dad… hmm, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, hime… whatever it is," said Inuyasha with much concern in his voice.

"What if I knew how to break the curse?"

Inuyasha's body grew cold in a second. "What curse are you talking about, hime?" he tried to sound aloof.

"Don't be silly dad, you know what I'm talking about…"

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Seiichimaru interrupted him saying:

"Guys, if we could all step out for a minute and let them talk?"

Everyone nodded as they left the room; only Rikuo hesitated for a while. "Rikuo its all good… go" she said as she nudged him to go.

"I'm not done with you, Kikyo… I mean, Tomoko… whatever…" said Inuyasha, pointing towards Daizuke Tomoko. She made a small bow and left the room. Everyone looked kind of awry after Inuyasha's remark.

"Dad, what's this all about? Why are you calling Daizuke-sensei Kikyo?" wonder filled Kameko's eyes as she stared at her father.

"Hmm… Remember the story of me and Kikyo and you mother… Your mother never shuts about it…" Inuyasha replied with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah, so?" asked Kameko. Inuyasha had already sat by her bedside on her desk chair.

Then realization hit Kameko, like a wall of bricks. She winced as she sat up. Her dad immediately got up to help her.

"I'm fine… I'm just a bit sore…" she continued, "So is Daizuke-sensei the reincarnation of Kikyo or something?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so…" he said, still looking sad.

"Don't blame her… I guess I went a little overboard with my anger and she had no other choice but to put me to sleep…" said Kameko.

"That doesn't sound good, Kameko… I know we are demon dogs, but…" Inuyasha said looking to his daughter's eyes.

Kameko chuckled and said, "Otou-san, please do not be angry at Daizuke-sensei. I know you guys have a history, not a pleasant one but she didn't mean to hurt me…"

"She did and you are hurt…" he said putting a hand on Kameko's cheek. She grabbed it.

"So, you were saying about the curse… You know a way to reverse it?" Inuyasha said, changing subjects. He just wanted to leave this issue with Kikyo or Daizuke Tomoko or whatever for a while. _I'll deal with her later… _

"Yeah, hmm so this is how it started…" Kameko said as she recounted all that happen before, how she got the previous notes, how she never thought it was something important so she never told anybody and why she reacted badly when she received the third note.

"Dad, I have a hunch of who's behind this," she continued.

"Who do you think it is?" he asked eagerly.

"Do you remember the witch that cursed you?" Kameko asked.

"Yeah, I do… you finished her," he said, feeling rather proud of his daughter.

"Well, I believe she wasn't working alone, or she reincarnated like Kikyo or, she has descendants," she explained. "Do you remember when you told me that you can sometimes feel the presence of something or the youkai energy that things can have when they come in contact with youkai… well I felt the same thing, when I touched the letter. For some reason, in the past I hadn't paid attention to this feeling but this time, it all made sense. When I killed the witch, she dispersed an energy… and that's what I felt when I touched the note."

Meanwhile Inuyasha pondered, processing the situation, Kameko thought, _I need to know if it was really her… _

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" asked the inu hanyou.

"I'm not sure yet, but I want to get to the bottom of this…" assured Kameko nodding.

"So, if you catch this person, are you sure you can find a cure o reversal?" he asked with excitement in his voice.

"I hope so, daddy" the girl said with a big smile.

Inuyasha came closer to his daughter and gave her a hug. Its rare occasions he does this and Kameko was savoring every second of it. After he departed from her, she asked,

"Otou-san, does okaa-san knows you are here?" asked the girl.

And as if on cue, a cellphone rang. Inuyasha grabbed the phone from his back pocket and muttered an insult.

"Mom?" asked Kameko. He nodded his head.

"Dad, did you come here without telling her?" she continued. He nodded again. "You do know that you are going to get beheaded, right?" Inuyasha nodded once again. He flipped the phone open and the first thing that came out was a _WHERE ARE YOU?! _from Kagome.

_Oh, she's gonna get him good, _thought Kameko as she could hear her mom yelling from the phone. Inuyasha winced at every scream; she even sat him. After he explained the reason for his disappearance, she went quiet.

"Ka-Kagome… are you there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyo… she's still alive? I mean… she reincarnated?" Kagome's voice was but a whisper, though Kameko could make it well.

"Yeah…" was all her father answered.

"And she hurt my little girl?" there was a ring of anger in Kagome's voice even thought it was still soft.

Kameko decided to intervene, "Mom, I'm fine!"

"She sounds ok…" said Kagome, a tad relieved. "And Inuyasha, please, the next time something like this comes up, you tell me… And don't give me that 'to protect me' crap, we've being thru enough together, I can handle it…"

After her mother hanged up, her father lifted himself from the chair and said to her, "Your mother and I will come back and settle this thing with Ki… whatever her name is."

"Dad, don't do something crazy," warned Kameko.

"Don't worry, besides, your mother won't let me," he said with a wink. They both chuckled.

"Take care, my princess," he said as he was reaching the door. "Oh, and if that boy Rikuo does something to you, I will have his head and feed his body to the dogs, don't care who's his family."

"Dad!"

With a smirk, he left.

* * *

At the wake of her father, Kameko released a breath she hadn't realized she held. Soon after, Rikuo appeared near the window. She opened the window and let him in.

"Quite spirited, your old man," stated Rikuo. At the remark, Kameko let her spiritual aura flare.

"Do not be disrespectful to inu youkai, Rikuo!"

He smirked, "Yare, yare, Kameko… I mean no disrespect, I like your father."

Kameko huffed and turned her face away from him. "And you are here, because?"

"I came to check on my girlfriend," he said with a smirk.

His cockiness was not sitting well on her today. She turned towards him and said; "Don't tempt me on ripping that smirk of yours, Rikuo!"

He leaned closer to her, "Oh do try, Kameko-chan…"

The scent of cherry blossoms filled her nostrils and all she wanted to do was kiss him, but she stood her ground.

"Kiss my ass, Nura Rikuo" Kameko growled.

He suddenly was in front of her in her bed, he grabbed her by the back and pulled her towards his person and said, "With pleasure, Kameko…"

The way he purred her name, made her mind run wild. Her mouth became watery as she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Before she knew it, Rikuo was laying on top of her. Her fingertips were running up and down his back and also on his well-built chest. Rikuo moaned in pleasure as she nibbled behind his left ear. Soon enough his manhood made an appearance. She opened her legs later to circle them around his waist. He pulled her closer to himself. His hands began dancing around her waist, leaping around her abdomen and then twirling softly on her breasts. As his hands continued dancing uptown, the bulge between his legs continued to grow. Kameko let out a moan as her downtown area began to throb.

"Bzzzz, bzzzzz"

Both stayed still for a moment, when the buzzing started again.

"Fuck!" muttered Rikuo under his breath.

"Its my phone," she said, looking into Rikuo's disappointed eyes. He rolled over and layed beside her as she answered.

"Moshi, moshi…" she said without looking at the screen.

"Are you ok, nii-chan?" the strong voice of Seiichimaru made her mind come back into reality.

"Yeah, Seiichi nii-chan, I'm fine." She let out with a sigh.

"I saw Uncle Yasha leave… how did he take it?" he continued. Rikuo let out a small groan as turned on his side to face her.

"He's coming back tomorrow with mom to talk to Daizuke-sensei," she explained.

"Let's just hope he doesn't go crazy," he added.

"Yeah… well, dear brother, I'm kinda tired… mind if we talked tomorrow?"

"Sure," and with that he hanged up.

"Ok… where were we…" said Rikuo as he pursued to go back into his position. Kameko placed a hand over his chest, stopping him.

"Rikuo, I… I think we should wait…"

He let out a heavy sigh and fell back by her side. "Yeah, we should. Though, I gotta be honest, it's not going to be easy… you're so…"

"Hot? Enticing?" interrupted Kameko with a huge grin.

"I was going for 'delicious' but yeah, hot and enticing…" Rikuo smirked, placing a kiss on her right cheek.

"I'm not an animal that you can just eat… oh wait, actually I am…" Kameko chuckled.

"Now I'm gonna give you a real reason to laugh," said Rikuo as he started to tickle her.

"Oh… no… you're… not gonna… win!" Kameko said in between giggles, trying to fight Rikuo off. Whenever she was getting closer on winning, he will steal a kiss, making her fall for it and lose.

Her giggles were uncontrollable, "Stop!"

After wrestling for a while, both where heaving in excitement, Rikuo because he won the tickling war and Kameko because, well, lets face it, she loved it.

"I so let you win," said a panting Kameko.

"Suuuure…" slurred the elusive youkai.

"Hey, I'm in my human form, you are a youkai… I could've easily taken you over," pouted the inu hanyou.

"And you really think I would let you win? I took it easy on you, girl"

"Ha! You so did not!"

"Whatever… I win!" said Rikuo with his signature smirk.

"Only this once… I will proof to you that I am stronger," pointed out Kameko.

"How about we try that now," said Rikuo with a hint of excitement.

"Nah, I'm tired… it's being a long day and I need some rest," sighed Kameko.

"You know you are going to lose," smirked Rikuo.

"Whatever."

"Sour loser."

"Shut up…" said Kameko, punching Rikuo in the arm. The latter chuckled.

"Night."

"Night."

* * *

I had so much fun writing this chapter ^.^ especially the last part *a few nosebleeds here and there* hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW!


	32. Chapter 32

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I own not Nurarihyon no mago nor Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 32

"GYAAAAAA…. I'm LATE! AGAIN! Screamed Kameko as she scrambled out of bed, putting on her uniform, without even bothering to shower, grabbing her school bag with shoes in hand and running down the stair of her dorm in her socks.

'_It's the third time this week I'm late! I should really tell Rikuo to stop coming over!' _

The past two weeks after the library incident, Rikuo has being spending every night at Kameko's room, making sure that she is safe, according to him. Not that Kameko's complaining but she really needs her sleep and her grades has being dropping. Not that she's failing but heck, she feels the need to excel in everything, which is very important. Her uncle keeps telling her that she's a descendant of the most powerful inu daiyoukai of the Western Lands, she can't slack.

As she ran past the cafeteria, into the school building, she could already see the hallways almost empty, since the bell hadn't rang yet. She had two seconds to spare and she ran to the lady's room in her floor. Just when she was about to go in, the bell rang. She sprang into a run, most like Inuyasha in his glory days, and made it on time before Hamasaki-sensei entered the room.

The sight of her as she opened the sliding door of the back of her classroom was so awful, making her classmates cringe; some of the member of the Nura Gumi who where in her class were surprised by such a sight. Even Nura Rikuo eyed her like he was looking at a very disheveled and unwashed mental patient; which was actually how she looked like. Her usually sleek and perfectly combed hair, looked dry and dusty, very much like an old used broom. Her cheeks had not the usual rosen tint, her lips where pale and dry; her skin looked scaly and scanted. Her attire was much to desire: the opening of her skirt was in the wrong direction, her shirt was untucked and wrinkled and she was still carrying her shoes in her hand.

Assuming by the look in everyone's face, Kameko managed to maintain her highly royal posture and walked to her seat. With still every eye on her, she sat, put down her bag and did her hair into a messy bun.

Rikuo was about to say something when Kameko let up her hand and said, "Save it!"

Just then Hamasaki-sensei walked in and addressed to the class:

"As you all know, the time for the Annual Arashiyama Autumn Ball has arrived," a few students cheered, others whistled. Hamasaki-sensei lifted her hand motioning silence, "and as everybody knows, every year we pick an Autumn King and Queen," more cheers and whistles. "For those attending our school for the first time, candidates are picked by the student body and then, the night of the ball, from the those voted candidates, the students pick a winner. Now for this year, the theme will be _Transcending Time, _which means all get to wear traditional clothes; its not mandatory but preferred."

* * *

The rest of the day went on as of much excitement, after the announcement of the Autumn Ball or what the students called The Autumn. Everyone was mumbling and whispering from what they are going to wear, how to invite to whose gonna be crowned King and Queen this year. Kameko paid no attention to such things, as it was all too frivolous to her.

"Why are you not excited about this, Kameko-chan?" asked a very cheerful Yuki-Onna.

"Because its all to show who is wearing what and whose going with whom… its just dumb," said Kameko as she bit her egg sandwich.

"I am really nervous," said Yura. "I don't know who to invite?"

"See that's my point… that's why I choose not to attend," said Kameko giving another bite to her sandwich.

"Rikuo-sama is going to be very sad, Kameko-chan… He will be wanting to go with you," said Yuki-Onna rather surprised.

"Well, tell Rikuo that I do not plan to go and that he has my permission to go with someone else," said Kameko very stern.

"C'mon, Kameko-chan, it will be fun! We are all going! Even your cousin!" said Yura, trying to cheer her up.

Kameko mulled over it, "I don't know… I'll think about it."

"And by the way, Yura-chan, the boys are the ones that invites us girls," chirped Yuki-Onna.

"Even worse! What if nobody wants to take me?" said a very worried Yura.

"I'm pretty sure _someone _will invite you," smiled Yuki-Onna.

"Uh, un"

* * *

After school was done, Kameko ran back to her dorm to take a shower. _Gosh, I smell like a dirty dog… what will uncle Sesshomaru say about this? _

When the most needed shower was done, she walked back to her room to change and later head out to the library. After the library incident, she had stayed two more days in her room resting, so she was behind with her studies. Also the fact that Rikuo stayed every night distracting her wasn't helping. A pink tint flushed her cheeks as she remembered several close calls she had with Rikuo. The sexual tension was thick every time they where together but they knew they had to wait. It wasn't easy but both had done their best not to succumb into temptation.

She reached her bedroom and as soon as she touched the handle, something felt off. She retracted her hand and summoned her bow and arrow as she once again tried to open the door. Nothing was inside or out of place when she walked in, but she still had the feeling that someone was or had been in her room. She changed quickly, grabbed her books and headed towards the library.

"Somebody's been to my room," stated Kameko as she walked into the group study room where Seiichimaru, Itaku and Kurotabo sat.

"How do you know?" asked Seiichimaru.

"'Cause I felt the presence," she answered. "Nothing seem to be moved but there was definitely someone in my room before I walked in."

"Do you think it could be related to the note?" asked Itaku.

"I don't know," pondered Kameko. "Whenever a note was left, I always felt a presence… similar to that witch who cursed my father; yet this time, I'm not sure…"

"Could it be that the person who did this might be working with or for that which has cursed your father, Kameko-chan?" asked Kurotabo.

"I believe so," she said, sitting down.

"What's with all the long faces?" asked Rikuo as he walked into the room. All heads jerked up as soon as he spoke; clearly nobody sensed his presence.

"Someone's been in Kameko's room," said Seiichimaru.

Rikuo tried to manage is rage as he said, "Do you have any idea of whom it might be?"

"I'm not sure but sooner or later, something is going to happen and I will be ready to deal with it," said Kameko, dead serious.

* * *

Please, tell me what you think! Review!


	33. Chapter 33

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

I do not own Inuyasha nor Nurarihyon no Mago... their owners are awesome!

* * *

Chapter 33

The day of the Annual Autumn Ball had arrived. The organizing team was running up and down doing all the finishing touches for tonight's bacchanal. It is suppose to be a night of absolute bliss yet it didn't feel like it for one Taisho Kameko. Said girl was in her room, with her onmyoji friend and the snow maiden Rikuo had appointed as her new attendant, very much to Kameko's dismay. She decided not to argue with her boyfriend/Sandaime of the Nura Clan, Nura Rikuo. After several attempts of convincing Rikuo that she didn't need a bodyguard, with much insistence, _for my peace of mind, _stated Rikuo, she agreed.

The three girls decided to get together in her room to prepare for tonight's feast. All three where wearing traditional kimonos. Yuki-Onna being the one of age (which she would never reveal, even though her appearance is that of a teenager) was the only one who could assist them on dressing with such complicated garments. Yuki-Onna insisted that Kameko wore the _Uchikake _kimono, since she was the date of the Lord of Pandemonium and also was nominated as The Autumn Queen.

"Tsurara," they were already in close personal terms, "I did not ask for this… I'm not going to wear that!" said Kameko with a stern but bored expression.

"But Kameko-sama, you and Rikuo-sama are nominated (and I'm pretty sure you are going to win!), you must wear that as of royalty," insisted Tsurara.

A vein was starting to pop in Kameko's head, "For the hundredth time, Tsurara, don't call me Kameko-sama!"

"But…"

"Hush, Yuki-Onna," said Kameko, already irritated. Yura in a corner sighed.

After Tsurara finished dressing Yura in her beautiful green _Homongi _kimono, she turned to Kameko, who laid in her bed reading.

"Kameko-sa…" Kameko glared at the Yuki-Onna, "Kameko-chan, please get up so I can dress you and then I can get dressed." The not very excited inu hanyou obliged.

Soon enough, all three where ready: Tsurara wore a _Furisode _sky blue kimono, which complimented her snowy white complexion and her dark hair. Kameko wore a red and gold _Tsukesage _and yellow flower arrangements on her black-as-night hair. Tsurara also wore a white flower arrangement on her head. Yura, because of her short do, had to settle for a golden flower headband.

_I still think this is too much! Why do I have to wear the most complicated kimono of the three! This is not fair… _she sighed. _Again, the staring and the whispers and mumbling… I don't want to do this! _

All three ladies where walking down the stairs, Yuki-Onna in the front, humming and chirping: _I don't know how she can be so happy, _thought Kameko. Yura walking in the middle, nervousness emanating from her: _she freaking fought against Hagoromo-Gitsune and she's nervous for a stupid ball? _Kameko followed, still complaining for having to go and to wear the most elaborate of the kimonos (still a tad relieved she didn't have to wear the wedding one, though she's pretty sure that if Yuki-Onna had her way, she'd made her wear it). Kameko mentally rolled her eyes at such picture.

At the bottom of the stairs, three handsome gentlemen waited for them and Kameko immediately knew was who going with whom. The three had made a promise not to tell which was their date and that they will find out the day of the ball; obviously that wasn't going to work for Kameko, everybody knew how she was going with, which irritated her all the same.

Seiichimaru stepped forward; Yuki-Onna took a step to the side and let Yura take the inu youkai's hand. Kameko was really surprised that her brosin (as Seiichimaru hates her calling) was talking her bestie. She was more surprised to see that Itaku was going with Yuki-Onna. _I had no idea they liked each other? _Kameko nodded at Itaku, the latter looked away and blushed. She tried to hold her laughter because you rarely see Itaku embarrassed.

Since the boys mostly wear their uniform, gym clothes or regular, it was a nice sight to see all three wearing traditional outfits. Seiichimaru wore a white kimono with dark blue stripes in his haori, a dark red and blue obi in front of his armor (picture a younger version of Toga-sama but the armor has less horns) and black boots. He had his Tokijin strapped to his side. Itaku was wearing his training clothes, with his sickles strapped to his back. On the other side, Rikuo was wearing a white kimono with black and yellow boarders, dark undergarments and his dark blue haori that read _FEAR _on the back. He also had Nenekirimaru strapped on his waist.

Both Rikuo and Seiichimaru where in awe as they say each other's girlfriend and sister/cousin respectively. Kameko immediately felt self-conscious and wanted to run back up and hide. Her face was showing her embarrassment for it was bright red.

"What do you think?" Kameko asked Rikuo. The latter just gawked and swallowed hard. Kameko blushed even more.

Yuki-Onna was on the corner chuckling at such sight.

Seiichimaru cleared his throat and said, "I believe we should get going."

All followed suit: Seiichimaru leading the way, with Yura holding his arm. _Yura really lucked out; she's going with one of the upper class students… people are so going to talk about this, _thought Kameko as she walked behind Itaku and Tsurara, whom seemed embarrassed and nervous. Itaku seemed to be looking elsewhere, while Yuki-Onna kept looking for Itaku's face. It was pretty funny when you think about it.

Rikuo seemed awfully quiet as they walked hand in hand towards the cafeteria turned ballroom. Inside, the ballroom was decorated as that of an ancient times palace. Ancient artifacts hanged from the walls and paper lanterns hanged from the ceilings. Most of the students wore the traditional clothes from the different parts of the land they come from; others were clothed as warriors, representing their caste. Many of the female students also wore traditional kimonos; meanwhile others wore ball gowns, with an ancient Japanese touch.

For the first time, Kameko felt really excited. Even though she didn't feel like coming, she knew she would've regretted it later. For a second, she felt as if she was 400 years back, the era where she was born. All her life, she felt like she didn't belong and that she wanted to go back to that time, even though it was dangerous. This era still proved to be less dangerous than in her days. Just to think that she's over 400 years old gives a shudder. She had never talked to Rikuo about it. He sure had some questions about how her mother and father still looked young even though they come from different eras. What she never told him was that she was born a long, long time ago.

Another thing was that, she always felt she had to prove herself living in present times. It was much easier to just be you back in Feudal Era. The existence of youkai was well known and common, she didn't felt embarrassed of being a halfie, as some of her friends from the village used to call her. Sure, there was still prejudice and racism towards her and her family but it was way easier than now. Yet, for the first time, she felt like she belonged, in this school, her friends and with the Nura Clan.

"…and the color suits you well!" she fell out of her trance as one of the girls from her class was talking to her. She nodded thanks and started looking around, for she realized that Rikuo was no longer beside her.

_I wonder what is wrong with him? He's never this quiet… he would always have something stupid to say… the baka hasn't even complimented me! You know what? I'm heading back! I don't give a shit about this ball…. _

Just when she was about to turn around, she heard some call her name, "Kameko-chan?"

She turned towards the voice to see one Hihi Shoei. She had forgotten all about his impressive height. She just stared at him in bewilderment.

"Ah, Shoei-kun! Its good to see you!" Kameko said as she bowed down slightly.

"Its good to see you well, Kameko-chan" said Shoei as he motioned her to follow him. She took his hand as he led her to the drinks table.

Being a school for youkai but also for humans, sake was not allowed. For much dismay of the attending youkai, that where already adults (remember, they are adults by the age of 13); but as usual, somebody had already spiked the sparkling.

Both Kameko and Shoei where laughing and she felt glad for his company.

Fifteen minutes had already passed and Rikuo was a no show. Other members of the Nura Gumi where around talking and dancing with their partners; Kubinashi attended with one of the girls from our class, a blue haired fairy and Kuro was with one of the girls from the archery club.

_The bastard better not be doing something he shouldn't or else… _her train of thought was interrupted by a "Oi, Shoei!" She knew who that voice belonged to, her anger rising.

"Rikuo-sama!"

Kameko turned around with a, "Where have you being, Rikuo!"

He decided to ignore her and turned to Shoei and said, "Thanks for keeping her company."

"Always ready to serve, Rikuo-sama," said Shoei as he bowed and left.

Kameko, already flustered by her ignored question, left her cup on the table and walked away, with an annoying look on her face. She was already near the back door that led towards the garden that was in between the cafeteria and the school building, also highly decorated. Just then she saw a black smoke appear in front of her. She tried to ignore it as she took a step aside and continued walking.

The crisp breeze of this October night filled her senses, making her feel at ease. As she continued to walk away, Rikuo grabbed her hand and spun her around for her to face him. Her eyes where raging in pure anger, while his read compassion and love. He held the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. Without hesitation, he kissed her. Kameko tried to struggle but she soon gave into the kiss; with the moonlight, as always, as their witness.

After they parted, she cleared her throat and said, "Where did you go?"

"Now is not the time to talk about this, let us enjoy the night"

She wasn't going to let go that easily, "Does this has something to do with the notes? The presence in my room? Something?"

He leaned down to kiss her again but she turned her face away, "Rikuo please, I need to know," she begged.

He sighed, "How about I tell you after the ball? Is that ok?"

She exhaled and said, "Thanks…" she looked at him with much love in her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, she continued, "Rikuo, I need you to understand that this not only has to do with my safety but also with my family… I need to know how to reverse my father's curse… its eating him up inside, I see it every day and it kills me," she looked up to him again and said, "I am able to defend myself, but my father can't carry on without the need to protect… in that state he isn't able to take care of my mom and me…"

Rikuo, feeling sympathy for the inu hanyou, said, "I'll do everything I can to help you and your father. Me and my clan are going to be there for you…" He leaned down and kisses her; this time she let him.

"But for now, lets go and enjoy the party," he said, flashing his signature smirk. Kameko chuckled and walked inside with him.

* * *

You sure can't underestimate err say, control the Nurarihyon ^.^ I felt compelled to update 2 chapters today, and maybe I'll update the next one in a few days! I really want to know what you guys think!

Review, review, review this one! ;)


	34. Chapter 34

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Nurarihyon no mago.

Chapter 34

For a change, Kameko was having a blast. Since the sparkling had already being tampered with, some youkais and even humans where getting drunk. School officials went ballistic and threatened to punish however did this, but obviously nobody was talking. They changed the sparkling, but again, someone spiked it. And no matter how much they changed it, it will always come out sake. Both her and Rikuo, joined with Shoei and his date, a fire youkai (with red and yellow hair) couldn't help but laugh at this hilarious scene.

"Do you think there's a youkai that can change sparkling into sake?" asked Natsuko, the fire youkai, in between laughs.

"If there's one, I will make him a part of the Nura Gumi," said Rikuo, laughing.

"For sure, we will never run out of sake in the house parties," said Shoei, a bit too happy.

"I'd love to see that!" laughed Kameko.

"You will," smiled Rikuo and kissed her on the cheek. Kameko blushed as red as her kimono. They had agreed not to show any displays of affection in front of the people but she didn't feel like fighting tonight; she was really enjoying herself.

In a corner of her eye, Kameko could see Kurotabo dancing with his partner, acting like a fool and she knew he had too much sake to drink. The whole party had turned into a giant frat house party. They where suppose to be in high school! Kameko sighed, as she knew this was no ordinary school.

Aotabo and another classmate of his where singing old war songs, then Kuro joined them and also Seiichi, how was handling his liquor very well, yet he remembered the songs of old and decided to join. The sight of the four singing was hilarious!

"They are not going to have all the fun without me!" exclaimed Rikuo as he ran over to join the happy foursome.

Yura joined her and sweatdropped at the scene. All 5 boys where singing and then the music was still going so they started dancing together too; as soon as Kurotabo wanted to do a spin, all 4 guys stopped him.

"Why? I wanna dance," Kuro whined.

"Seriously, man… You are going to kill us all," Ao motioned him to see himself. Kurotabo realized he was wearing his monk outfit. He blushed and muttered, "Shit!"

All four started laughing and goofing. It was nice to see that, even though they where deadly warriors, they where having a good time and enjoying themselves.

"It feels my heart with joy to see them like this," Kameko voiced her thoughts to Yura, who smiled.

"Once, that prick Rikuo threw me from the Sakura tree in his house, making me fall into the pond below it… that Rikuo! I still don't forgive him!" snorted Yura, holding a fist. Kameko chuckled.

"Hey at least he didn't call you a bitch," she answered.

"True that… I still wonder how you two are together."

"Sometimes I wonder that too," Kameko chuckled, still looking at the guys who where making a scene.

Kameko's ears, even though she's in her human form, are very sharp; Yuki-Onna was trying to make Itaku join the guys. The latter was annoyed by the fact of dancing and worst if it's in front of people. Kameko walked over, Yura followed and said to the Kamaitachi,

"She might freeze you if you don't go," Kameko motioned to Yuki-Onna. Itaku cringed not liking the sound of that. He reluctantly walked over to the dancing men and started grooving to the beat.

"He's actually pretty good," Kameko said, surprised. Both Yuki-Onna and Yura nodded in answer.

"I guess somebody needs a little bit of sake to loosen up," all three jumped at Kubinashi's voice.

Yuki-Onna sweatdropped, "And you are the one to talk." Kubinashi laughed nervously.

"Why don't you join them?" asked his blue haired fairy date, Suzume.

"Ehh… I prefer not."

"You where dancing with me, why not with them?"

"Let me answer that for you, Suzume… this guy over hear, eventually, out of nowhere, will get into a fight with that guy over there," Kameko said, motioning towards Itaku. Both Yura and Yuki-Onna nodded.

"Oh," answered Suzume.

Kubinashi turned towards Kameko and said, "Hey, let me proof to you that I can be civil."

"I would like to see that happen," she smirked.

_She really is adopting that smirk from Rikuo_, thought Yura.

"Ok," he said as he walked towards the still crazy dancing group of male youkais.

It was all going well until, in some point, Aotabo not measuring his steps, pushed Kubinashi to the side; making him fall on Itaku, which pushed him to the side and yelled, "Watch it, turd!"… Which made the neckless youkai angry and threatened to take out his strings. Itaku seeing the threat grabbed his sickles.

"Told ya… it was bound to happen," said Kameko to Suzume.

"Ok, both of you cut it out!" said Seiichimaru, which came out a bit slurred.

Rikuo stood in the middle and said, "Neither of you are going to ruin this night!" he unsheathed Nenekirimaru and said, "Or I'll cut you both!"

"Yeah, like that's gonna stop me," snorted Itaku as he pounced towards Kubinashi.

Rikuo invoked _Kyokasuigetsu _and appeared behind Itaku, with Nenekirimaru in his throat.

"You are my friend but I will not allow you to attack my subordinate," hissed Rikuo. His _Fear _was flaring and that seemed to scare Itaku down.

All four girls let out a breath they hadn't realized they where holding.

"That was close," said Yura.

* * *

Hamasaki-sensei and other school officials stood in the platform. She tapped on the microphone to get everybody's attention.

"Attention students, before we continue with the announcement of this Year's Autumn King and Queen, we will like to ask you to stop putting sake on the sparkling, please…" a lot of students laughed, others whistled. She shushed them into silence.

"And now, without further due, Arashiyama's next Autumn King is," she opened the envelope, "Nura Rikuo!"

Everyone cheered as Rikuo walked over to the stage with a gigantic smirk on his face. _All youkai and even humans admire him, the true nature of the Lord of the Night… _

He received a crown made out of bamboo shoots adorned with a few live Sakura twigs. He mocked a royal salute and everyone laughed.

"Very funny Nura-kun," smiled Hamasaki-sensei, "And our new Autumn Queen, whom will join Nura Rikuo on stage is," the room froze as the tension increased.

"Taisho Kameko!" everyone cheered, applauded and whistled. Kameko was still looking towards her friends in disbelieve as they urged her to go forward. She had a real surprise look on her face when Rikuo crowned her with a similar crown as his, but with more Sakura and Yamabuki petals.

"Now for the King and Queen's first dance," said Hamasaki-sensei as she shoved them out of the platform, into the dance floor.

Kameko's embarrassment was visible from miles away. "Sweetheart, if you continue like that, you are going to blend with your kimono," Rikuo said, chuckling.

"Oh, shut up you!" answered Kameko as she punched him lightly in the arm. He smirked. Everyone else joined with their partners as they danced the night away.

Kameko sighed, "Well, I guess the fun ends here… I think you guys should go too, Seiichimaru is already drunk and I don't think he's ever being drunk…" the last part, she said turning to Yura.

"But… but… how am I going to carry him?" asked Yura.

"No need to worry about that, Yura-chan, he can walk himself… he just need a nudge from you… that is, if you wanna leave…" Kameko gave a knowingly look to Yura.

"Fine, I'll go tell him," said Yura as she began walking towards her date.

She reached Seiichimaru, who was still holding the hilt of his sword and said, "Seiichimaru, I would like to leave," with her head down. From where Kameko was standing she could see Yura blushing red beet. All night Yura has being blushing every time Seiichimaru tried to hold her hand or her hip as they where dancing.

_Does she really like my cousin? _thought Kameko. _I will definitely ask her later… _

"Sure, Yura-chan, want me to walk you to your dorm?" asked the inu youkai.

"Am I not supposed to walk you?" Yura regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth.

"You think I'm drunk?" asked Seiichimaru, a bit surprised and hurt. _Well, I actually feel a bit weird… _

Yura blushed redder, if it was even possible, "No no… I mean, whatever… lets go." She slumped her shoulders and turned around; Seiichimaru followed.

"Do you think we should go with them?" a voice whispered behind Kameko's ears, startling her.

"You really have to stop creeping on me like that, Rikuo… its annoying…" said Kameko with slated eyes.

"Besides, they are big enough, they can take care of themselves. And by the way, if anything happens, which I doubt, do you think an onmyoji leaves her house without her shikigamis?" said Kameko, in a matter-of-fact way.

"I guess you are right, for once…" smirked Rikuo.

"Wiseass…" she said with a bored expression as she started to walk away.

"Yeah, you still love me," said Rikuo, appearing in front of her.

"Whatever… and I told you to stop creeping on me like that, dammit!"

"Oi, no need to yell woman, I'm right here."

She ignored him and continued walking. _Not this all over again… why does she have to be so dramatic… _

Rikuo smirked to himself and thought, _I'm just going to annoy her a little bit more… _

The walking figure of Kameko halted as she felt a presence the moment she stepped out into the cool night air. A shiver ran down her spine as she recognized it. She could still hear Yura and Seiichimaru talking not far in front of her. _Why can't they feel it? _

Her question was answered the moment she couldn't hear Yura anymore. The evil presence was overwhelming, making Kameko's heart speed. That's when she noticed a black shadow, out of it came the figure of a woman…

_Matte! This can't be right… _

"Masumi…"


	35. Chapter 35

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: The owners and authors of this manga own this, not me… They are awesome; I'm just a futile attempt of their awesomeness!

* * *

Chapter 35

The cool night breeze blew as the figure of the miko Masumi was revealed.

"So it has being you all along," stated Kameko.

"Yes, I'm the reincarnation of the one who cursed your father," her lazy voice answered.

"And you also tricked Bankotsu," Kameko meant it as a question but it came out more like a fact.

"Hai; he didn't need that much of a nudge, yet he failed to kill you… So I thought, I might do it myself."

"Well, here you have me," said Kameko in a bored expression.

From afar, Rikuo and some of the members of his clan where looking. _What the hell is wrong with Kameko? _

"Always so high and mighty, I thought you'd put more of a fight," said Masumi with an evil smile, though her voice was still monotonous.

"I thought that you might curse me as well and also take away my youki, but for sure you can't take away my spiritual powers…"

"And who do you think sealed that well and your mothers powers?" asked the evil miko.

_What! _

"Her powers where not sealed all together," answered Kameko, with a tight chill running down her spine. _I will not let her get inside my head… I'm done with this crap! _

"I guess I underestimated her… as well as I did with you, but not anymore."

"Let's end this, now shall we," Kameko's aura glowed blue as she summoned her bow and arrow.

"No need for that, Lady Kameko, granddaughter of the Great Dog General, we will see each other again," said Masumi.

And with that she left.

* * *

It has being two weeks since the sour ending of that blissful night. It has being pretty hard for me to concentrate; I can't sleep well, can't focus on school, I don't even want to eat… Rikuo is being complaining a lot about this, which has not helped my case.

"Kameko, at least take a bite of your tofu," whined Rikuo, nudging the plate towards me.

Anger rose thru my bones as I stood up and slammed the table with my hands, screaming,

"Enough with this horseshit! I'm not hungry, I'm not hungry!… Dammit!"

Rikuo, instead of calming down, rose up and threw the tray of food on the floor, flaring his _fear. _But I did not hesitate; not even a flinch. I looked into his eyes and he bore into mine. The air smelled thick with fear, but it didn't matter to me.

"I cannot seat here and watch you wither away," hissed Rikuo.

"Then stay the hell away from me!" I barked as I walked out of the cafeteria. It was dark and cold. Droplets of rain started to fall as I made my way towards the dorm.

_I can't do this anymore! Why can't she just attack me or do something? This is killing me! She's just doing this to mess up with me, with my head… she's succeeding on driving me crazy… I can't let her do this! I need to do something about it… but what? I can't just confront her? I can't kill her, she's human! She's a miko just like me… what do I do? _

And the thought just hit me like a ton of bricks: _I must talk to Daizuke sensei… _

* * *

_Why is she coming to me? After everything that happened… after all I did… _

"What can I help you with, Taisho-san?" asked Daizuke-sensei as she inspected the string in her bow.

"I need you're help," said a very frail Kameko. Her skin looked mottled and dry, her eyes sunken with dark circles and they failed to have that shiny golden spark they usually had.

"About that Masumi girl, isn't it?" Kameko's head perked up at the mention of her enemy's name.

"So you know," stated the girl. Daizuke-sensei placed an arrow on her bow and released it. The release of spiritual energy was so strong it took Kameko a few seconds to come back to earth.

Daizuke-sensei turned around to face her and said, "After all that happened, you really believe I can help you with this?"

"Look, Daizuke-sensei, I understand that my parents specifically argued that they didn't want you near me or me in your class, I get it but I have nowhere else to go…" Kameko begged with those puppy dog eyes that made everyone fall for it.

Daizuke-sensei scoffed, "Don't give me that, Kameko... Besides, your mother is a miko, she can help you sort things out, there's nothing I can do." She placed another arrow on her bow and released it, this time with no display of spiritual energy.

"So you are just going to sit there and pass this one out, ah?" Daizuke-sensei didn't answer.

"Are you going to ignore this and let her do this to me?" insisted a frustrated Kameko.

" NO! YOU are letting her do this to you!" Daizuke-sensei turned around to yell at her. "You are the one who is allowing her to control your mind! Aren't you a youkai too?! Then stop acting afraid! You think she's going to have pity on you just because you look like a walking corpse?! You don't need to be a youkai only to show _fear…" _

Daizuke Tomoko released another arrow displaying an even more overwhelming spiritual energy than before. Kameko just stood there for a few seconds still simmering all of it.

"See, that's the reason why she's gotten into your head… You are overwhelmed by my power… Listen to me Kameko, and listen to me carefully, you can't show fear… the moment you do; she will completely dominate your mind. You have to overcome it and surpass it… a greater power is only greater than yours if you allow it to be…" and with that Daizuke-sensei turned around and left, leaving a very bewildered Kameko.

* * *

I tossed around in bed, still thinking about what Daizuke-sensei said. Yura had just left, leaving behind some pumpkin bread, strawberries and hot tea. _Yura-chan knows me too well; _I thought as I took a bite of my bread and sipped some tea.

_I really messed it up with Rikuo, he was just trying to help, _I sighed, as I knew he was not coming to visit tonight.

_I never thought I was going to say this but I miss his company, _I sighed once again as I took another sip of my tea. _So much for cherishing my solitude… _

After I had changed into my pj's, I heard a knock on the door. Trying to sense whom it was, I opened the door.

"Yuki-Onna…"

"May I come in, Kameko-chan?" asked the snow-skinned girl.

"Yeah, sure," as I took a step aside to let her in.

"Look, Tsurara, I feel awful for my attitude at the cafeteria," I began, before she put a hand to stop me.

"No need to apologize, Kameko-chan; I know this is hard for you, so I came here to show my support. If there's anything you need, I'm here for you," said Yuki-Onna with so much determination in her eyes, Kameko nearly cried. She took a step and hugged the petite girl. This took Yuki-Onna by surprised but she appreciated the gesture.

"Thank you very much, Tsurara," said Kameko with a big smile. The snow maiden smiled back.

"Rikuo-sama is very worried about you and he seems a little down," pointed Tsurara.

"I know, I shouldn't have let all this get into my head the way it did, but honestly, I have no idea what to do," I heaved a long sigh.

"I'm sure you'll know when the time comes," smile Yuki-Onna.

_As positive as always, reason why Rikuo trusts her, _I smiled inside.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reads and reviews! MORE MORE MORE reads and reviews! I'm a greedy girl! ^.^


	36. Chapter 36

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no mago nor Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! 3000 and plus views! This is awesome! I had no idea that people would really read this! THANKS! And as a gift, my favorite chapter so far! **

**If you wanna be surprised, read on! **

* * *

Chapter 36

After Tsurara left, I still felt restless. Arguing with Rikuo may be something habitual but I had the uneasy feeling that he was really mad at me this time. I behaved like a total bitch; _I should go and apologize… _but how? I do not posses the special abilities of the Nurarihyon, that can come and go whenever and wherever they feel like.

I sighed a heavy sigh as I stepped out of my bed and changed into regular clothes: a pair of leggings, a white long-sleeved undershirt and a wrap-around dark blue cardigan, knowing its Rikuo's favorite color. I slipped on a pair of silver flats and opened the window.

_What the hell am I doing? I'm gonna get easily caught in this form… My spiritual powers are easy to sense, but staying human is not going to give me the agility to move around… if I turn into my inu form, my youki will be sensed too… _I shook my head at the thought, and closed the window. _I should wait 'til I see him tomorrow in class… but I don't want to talk to him with all his clan members and my friends lurking around… UGH! Why does this have to be so damn complicated? _

_Fuck this shit, if I get caught, I get caught, _I thought with determination as I opened the window again and stepped out into the brisk, cool autumn night. _The moon is shining beautifully tonight, I hope Rikuo is looking at it and thinking of me… _I felt myself blush at the thought as I climbed into the roof. I called upon my youkai, and as my appearance changed, I was surprised that my attire remained the same. I helped my silver hair into a high ponytail and began to dash across the rooftops. Soon enough I reached the rooftop of the boy's dorm.

_Oh crap! I have no idea where Rikuo's room is! _I never really bothered to ask since I'm supposedly not allowed in the building. I tried to sense his powers but it was nearly impossible to feel it. _The bastard must be hiding his youki so well, damn it! _

I paced around thinking on what to do. _Maybe I should go to Seiichi's room and ask him where are Nura Rikuo's sleeping quarters… On second thought, the inu will tie me down to his bedpost rather than letting me go see Rikuo… _I thought about asking Itaku or maybe Kuro or Kubinashi, but it will be all too weird.

An idea struck me: _Maybe if I could sense any of his clan members his presence will be stronger and I can be able to get to his room, somehow… _

I looked around surprised that none of the school guards had seen or sensed me. _Well, that's a first, _I thought as I climbed down one of the pillars and decided to walk around the edge of the windows. Feeling Aotabo's presence first on the third floor, I immediately felt the youki of the rest of the clan members: Aotabo and Kubinashi's room are facing east, while Kuro and Shoei's room are facing west. I can also feel the male members of the Sanba Garasu, Kuromaru and Tosakamaru at the south of them; which meant Rikuo must be at the north.

_How am I going to get inside? _As I continued to look into each window, just making sure I didn't walk into the wrong room. Seems to be that everybody is sleeping. _That's very unlikely, even for youkai… we are creatures of the night! I guess we have taken a lot of human customs, in our attempt to fit in. _I walked around the edge not really watching my footing. A small thud surprised me, making me loose my balance. As I was about to fall, a strong hand caught me. Grateful but aware of the fact that I got caught sneaking around the boy's dorm, I made my eyes slowly follow the hand and see to whom it belonged to. _Perhaps I can plead my case… _Following the arm and neck, my eyes fall on the handsome face of Rikuo. Sighing of relief and contentment, I smiled. But his face gave me nothing. My insides where hurt; yet I felt that there was more to those blank crimson eyes.

"What are you doing here, Kameko?" his deep voice ringed concern yet his eyes didn't show it. _The bastard is really good at hiding his feelings… _

"What does it look like, Rikuo?" my eyes shown gold, revealing hurt and restraint, as the night breeze caressed my silver hair. None of us said another word for the next few seconds; he was still holding my hand.

Just out of the blue, he pulls me in into the room. My body collided with his rock hard chest. I gasped surprised by the sudden movement; but what surprised me all the more was that he aggressively grabbed the back of my sweater and my hair and pulled me into a passionate kiss. This sudden act startled me at first that I tried to break free but I could no longer hold it. I missed his lips, I missed his fingers dancing around my body, and I missed… him. I grabbed him by the hair and my tongue begged for entrance into his hot cavern.

It seemed like an eternity had passed after we broke off the kiss, both feeling elated and blissful.

"Rikuo," I began but he put a finger in my mouth signaling me to stop.

I opened my mouth again, only to be followed by the shushing of his lips. His red orbs shown to the moonlight and I could see the happiness emanating from them. It warmed my heart to know that I was already forgiven. He let out a breath; still holding me in his arms, our foreheads touching.

"I was worried about you," his sultry, mellow voice made my heart skip a beat.

"I gave you enough reasons to," I whispered.

"I'm sorry for being irrationally stupid," he said. I chuckled. "I wasn't understanding your feelings… I just thought that we might deal with this situation together, like we did with Bankotsu and his gang," I chuckled again.

"Actually, Nura-kun, I dealt with him," a smirk escaped my lips.

"Oh? Cocky much?" he playfully asked as he cupped my chin with his fingers.

"Well," as I caressed his strong, muscular arms, "you did save me a few times…"

"Ah…" he said as he leaned over and stole a kiss, making me pout.

"But your sorry ass was on the ground when I delivered the final blow… You didn't get to see my awesomeness," I smirked.

"So I hear," as he stole another kiss. I moaned with pleasure.

"You where pretty good when you dealt with his gang, though." He kissed me again, longer this time. After his lips parted mine, I gave him a greedy smile. He smirked.

"And how about the night of the ball, how did I look?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Pretty dashing, I might say," I said, getting consumed in those red blood eyes.

"Hmm… is that so…" his sultry voice whispered as he aimed towards my neck. I squirmed in pleasure as he kissed and sucked on it.

"I thought I looked 'devilishly handsome,'" he added as he continued kissing my neck. I just moaned in agreement.

"I never said you did," I said regaining myself. He snorted.

"That's cause you never said it," he added.

"Then who did?" I asked, looking at him in the eyes.

"Well, you are not the only one that thinks I'm 'dashing'"

"Ha! And you think you are gonna make me jealous 'cause other girls are looking at you, think twice buddy," I snorted as I patted him in his shoulder.

"After all, I am an ayakashi that personifies illusions and dreams… Its in my nature to be deliciously handsome," he said giving me his trademark smirk.

"Uuhh, 'cause you're so good looking it should be a sin," I whispered in his ear. I could feel him shiver.

"Hmm, you got that right," as he kissed my neck again. I couldn't hold it anymore and I started laughing like a mad woman. He just stared at me as I had gone mental, which I might have but his face made me laugh even more.

"You're weird," he huffed. I laughed even more, but I could see in his face that he was content with the fact that I was laughing. I had being in a sour mood for a long time, infecting everyone around me.

"Yeah, well… but I missed you," I said giving him a hopeful look and a peck on the cheek.

"But of course you would."

I snorted, "Gosh, sometimes I feel like erasing that smug look on your face."

"How could you possibly do that? It's the only face I got!" he said mocking a surprise look on his face. I chuckled a bit more, and then pecked him in the cheek again.

He added, "Okaa-san is not going to be happy if you do that," with a knowingly look. I scoffed, "Yeah, yeah… whatever."

"You always say that when you lose an argument," he smirked. _Seriously, what's up with that smirk! Why can't he just smile as a normal human being! _

"Do NOT!" I pouted, stamping on the floor and crossing my arms. He laughed, a hearty laugh. _See? That wasn't so hard! _

"You are too cute when you get mad," he said hugging me. _Must. Resist. Hug. _

"I'm not mad," I said still pouting. He released me and I sat at the edge of the bed.

"So, are staying or do you want me to take you back?" he asked. I hesitated a bit since I wasn't sure.

"I might as well stay… I mean, I didn't go thru all the trouble of not getting caught just for a few minutes," I said, staring at the moon.

"Why would you get caught?"

_That's a silly question, Rikuo… _

"Oh right," he answered himself.

I had no time to react. In a blink of an eye, Rikuo was on top of me, pinning me to the bed. He had that huge smirk plastered on his face. I just stared at him with scared doggy eyes and gulped.

"Oh well, now that you are here, let's get to it." he slurred into my ear. Shivers ran down thru my spine and I couldn't contain myself. I kissed him hungrily as he slipped his under my shirt and went for my breast. The electrical shocks produced by his touch ran all the way to my inner core; I let out a moan. I then realized what was happening:

_I wanted Rikuo… I really wanted him! _

He felt my hesitancy as we continued kissing; still heaving he asked, "What's wrong?"

I didn't know how to mouth the words, so I stammered, "I… I… w-want…" he waited, "I… want you."

It was so low, my heart was pounding in my ears, I could barely even hear myself. I had no idea if he heard me; he just kept looking at me as if still trying to register what I had just said. I started to think to myself that this was a mistake when he said, "I… want you too…"

_Is he nervous? He's trembling! _

He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. "I want you too, very much… You have no idea how hard it is for me to hold back but, I believe we should wait." I let out a groan of discontent. He sighed and rolled off me. My inner self was cursing all kinds of blasphemies but at the same time I was glad that he wanted to wait. We've been through this before and it's always me the one who stops him from going any further. What he said after the long pause, gave me a small heart attack.

"I want us to wait… 'til we get married."

_Married? Why would we- _

_WHAT THE HELL! _

I sat up in a whiff and started hyperventilating. "WHAT!" I yelled.

He made a shushing sound, "You are going to wake up everybody!" he whispered.

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU RIKUO!" I yelled in a whisper, if that's even possible…

"I love you, you love me, that's it!" he seemed very excited and I really thought my boyfriend had gone mental. He needs serious medical attention.

"We need to call Zen, you are not in your right mind," I said as I got out of the bed. He got up too and swung me around to face him.

"Why is that a bad thing?" he asked. I gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you out of you fucking mind, Rikuo? You just asked me to marry you!"

He didn't seem to appreciate the tone 'cause he looked hurt, but he bypassed it for now for he said, "I love you, Taisho Kameko. And I know that you love me too. We both have youkai blood in us; you know that we love forever. By human standards we are very young but in the youkai world we are already adults. I know that this is crazy but I don't want to love anybody else but you… Even if I have to wait for you, I will… A thousand years if I have to but I want to make you mine and I want to do it the right way."

My heart was racing; butterflies cannot suffice what my stomach was feeling, not even summersaults are enough. My whole system went into overdrive. I could not think, smell, feel or even see. I even started sweating. _What is wrong with me? _

I have never, ever seen Rikuo being this sincere to me. My heart and mind for once agreed. I feel for Rikuo something that doesn't have a name; if this is even as small as the love I know my parents feel for each other, then I'm willing to take the risk and be with the man before me.

A small tear escaped my eye as I looked back up to Rikuo bright red orbs. So much love was oozing from it; it made me cringe, not in a bad way. He made me feel underserving of such an amazing feeling. I had no idea how to return it back. Yet I cannot picture myself without him.

More tears escaped my eyes and soon enough there was a waterfall. He chuckled as he dried them with the sleeve of his kimono.

"I love you, Rikuo, you know that… but I still believe its too soon," I pleaded.

"I understand." He said nodding.

"A-and with all that will happen with this Masumi witch, I-I want to be over with that before I can think of… that." I said, shivering.

"I never said we should get married tomorrow, Kameko," he chuckled, "I just want to set you apart for me."

I looked at him incredulously, "But you have already set me apart for you."

"Ah, I know… How about when we are done with school? This will give you time and your family to consider my offer… I'm pretty sure my family will agree, they love you already, specially mother," we both chuckled. "What do you say?"

I pondered, and then looked up to him. His eyes looked at me back expectantly.

"Yes," I whispered.

He almost jumped with joy at my answer and let out a hearty laugh.

"Hey aren't you worried we'll wake up everybody?" I asked.

"I don't give a rats ass!" then he rushed to me and lifted me up, "I love you, Kameko-chan."

He put me down and then I said, "I love you too, Rikuo-kun."

The moonlight creeped deep into the room, as Rikuo and I shared a kiss…

* * *

L.O.V.E! I'm so glad I wrote this chapter! Some may wonder if this is the end... I assure you it's not.

Thanks for the 3000+ views, I'm humbled! Thanks again!

REVIEW!


	37. Chapter 37

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Nuramago nor Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 37

_I wanna cut that stupid smug look off Rikuo's face! _Kameko thought as she glanced over to Rikuo, sitting on his desk, attempting to pay attention to the lecture.

_Ever since this morning he's being acting like this! I can't handle it! _We had both agreed that we wouldn't say anything. But with the look on Rikuo's face, he's making it rather obvious.

-Flashback-

"Good morning, Rikuo-sama, Kameko-sama," greeted Kurotabo with a smile as he sat with us in the table; he was followed by Kubinashi and a very tired looking Itaku.

"Kuro, you do not need to call me Kameko-sama," I said bored, as I sipped my tea.

"Hai, Kameko-chan," he smiled.

"That's better," I nodded at him.

"Rikuo-sama, you look well this morning! I take it you slept well?" he said as he started to bite on his breakfast.

I stiffened at the question, while Rikuo smirked but remained silent. _The fool is going to give us away! _Rikuo then turned towards me, gave me an intent look and then smirked again. _He's gonna give us away! _I then proceed to kick him under the table, but since I had my eyes closed when I did it, I wasn't looking that he was sipping some of his tea, whom was startled by the sudden action, making him spray all his tea to the aforementioned tired youkai. Which almost started a fight; the weasel youkai threatened to jump at the elusive youkai, only to be stopped by a very confused Seiichimaru, with me jumping in front of Rikuo to protect him. Everyone stared at me at the sudden action, even Rikuo. I sighed, straightened my uniform, grabbed my jacket and walked out the door without saying a word.

"What just happened in there?" asked a panting Yura as she tried to catch up with me.

"Well, you saw Itaku almost attacked Rikuo…" I wanted to avoid the question.

"Yeah but," she pondered, "Rikuo is being acting weird and so do you."

I jumped at that, making her add, "See, Kameko-chan, something's bothering you… Did something happen between you and Rikuo?" she asked.

I turned towards her and gave her an awkward smile, "Nah, I'm just jumpy for today's tests… that's all," I said waving my hands in dismissal.

"Hmm." Was all that Yura said as we walked together in silence.

-End of flashback-

_The mega idiot! Now everybody knows something's up! _I thought as I continued giving dead glares to Rikuo. The fact that he looks so appeased made me all angry.

"Is something wrong, Taisho-san?" Hamasaki-sensei asked, interrupting the class.

"Eh!" I exclaimed, being brought back to reality. I could hear Rikuo smirking in the back. I was about to turn around and stick out my tongue when,

"You keep turning around, stealing glances at Nura-kun, like you just did," said Hamasaki-sensei kindly. Just then a bunch a whistles and chirps and claps erupted inside the homeroom. I just turned into different shades of red, while Rikuo only smirked, hugely.

_I will kill you, I will kill you, I will kill you! _

* * *

The rest of the day went on like that. Somebody will ask something about anything in particular and I will jump, Rikuo will just look at me either sweetly or smirk, for all its worth; I will stump my feet and walk away. I know I wasn't helping either.

At this particular moment I found myself, in the school's rooftop, staring at the horizon, alone. I sighed as I had just a few more seconds of peace 'til the presence of my cousin was made known.

"What's up with you and Rikuo?" he asked. _Cut to the chase… very much like his father… _

I sighed, "I can't lie to you, I might as well tell you."

His tall figure stood behind me, waiting for an explanation. Without turning around I said, "Nura Rikuo asked me to marry him."

I waited for his reaction.

The silence was so dead and thick; it could be cut with a knife. I could sense his anger rising. But then he sighed. I turned around to meet his golden eyes, very much like mine and then he said,

"And what did you say?"

I kept silent for a second, and then looked away, "I accepted." I waited for another reaction.

"So, have you talked to your father?" I know Seiichi was trying really hard to be civil; he's very protective of me, which I don't mind; and he knows I can take care of myself. He has being really cool with my relationship with Rikuo, but the actual fact that I might be marry into his family, scared him. Everybody knows how reckless the Nura Clan can be. It scares the hell out of me, as well.

"No, I haven't." it was all I could say.

"He's definitely not going to be thrilled with the news," he sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I gave him a reassuring smile, "I do."

"Hn," as he looked at the horizon. He then turned to me and said, "I've seen the look on his face every time you walk into the room or when you say something that he finds funny," I gave a 'seriously' look, he chuckled and continued, "and the way he puts his life in the line to protect you," he gave me a soft look and I smiled back. He opened his arms and I went in for the hug. We don't show this much emotion in front of the rest of the gang but it felt good to do it.

"So, are you ok with it?" I asked, looking up to my big 'brosin'.

"Well, I really have no say in this. Besides, you're very stubborn so even if I disagreed you'll still do whatever you want," we both chuckled 'cause we know it's true.

* * *

A few days had past after Rikuo proposed to me. I felt rather sheepish every time he attempted to grab my hand or even when we walked side by side to class. He had stopped being annoying and become more like his normal self, which is also annoying but lets just say it might have grown on me. Itaku kept on throwing me weird glances and giving me looks that I couldn't get. I even asked Seiichi and Rikuo if they told him and they both swear they kept quiet. Rikuo said he hasn't even given the news to his family or to his clan and friends yet.

Weekend had arrived and I looked forward to relaxing or just reading a good book. This past few days had being test after test after test, it was getting pretty hectic…

Both Yuki-Onna and I where lounging in Yura's room. I sat by the window, while Yura lay on her bed and Yuki-Onna sat on the desk chair looking towards us.

"Hey, I heard Suzume say that tomorrow is visitors day," chirped Tsurara.

Yura let down her book and sat up, "I hope my brothers come and visit."

"My parents are not coming; my uncle Sota is having his third child and my mom wants to go help… She's obviously dragging my father," chuckled Kameko, picturing her father whining, _it's his third kid, why do I have to go? It's not any different from the first two! _

"Probably others of the main house are coming too," said Yuki-Onna.

I thought, _Great, more clan members I'm going to be introduced to…. _

* * *

Later, the three of us joined the rest of the gang on the lounging room. Some of them where playing video games, others where playing pool and others where watching a movie. Our lounging room was pretty huge; even when this school had hundreds of students; it hosted several activities during the weekend. The basketball team was having practice, which meant that both Aotabo and Shoei where there. Many of the students go and watch the practice. Others lounge outside, in the schoolyard, with mats spread on the ground, reading books or just chatting. It was a pretty serene and comfortable vibe and that was the reason it made it all uneasy.

_Masumi hasn't struck yet, _I wondered. _I fear she's going to do the same thing Bankotsu did the last time it was Visitor's day. _

"Is everything ok, Kameko-chan," asked Rikuo sweetly, bringing me back to this world.

"Yeah," I whispered.

He put an arm around me and whispered into my ear, "No need to fear, I will protect you."

I blushed madly and answered with a nod. That's when I noticed Itaku throwing me glances again. Rikuo noticed too.

"Mind if I…" I began.

"Go ahead," he motioned.

I walked towards Itaku, locking my eyes with his. This made him avert his view away from me.

"There's something fishy going on between you and Rikuo," he said as soon as I was away from earshot.

"There's nothing 'fishy' going on. Why do you keep staring at me like that?" I asked deadpanned.

"I know something's going on and I demand to know!" he said holding a fist.

"You demand nothing, you fool! I have to give no account whatsoever of the things I do or don't do." I said sternly.

He gave me a tired sigh. "I've being trying to wrap my head around it and tried to find a way to tell you this: I have feelings for you, Kameko! Feelings that won't go away… and I've tried to be ok with you dating Rikuo but I just can't stand seeing the two of you together… I love you, Kameko-chan, I love you…"

I just stared blankly at Itaku, still not registering the words he just said. I almost fainted when I realized what he had just confessed.

"Kameko I'm sorry," he begged. I was suddenly looking for a chair to seat on, as I could not feel my legs.

_After all this years, he's telling me this now? Now! _

I just kept staring at him, not believing his words. His eyes, I've never seen Itaku so vulnerable before. Not even when fighting strong opponents had I ever seen him like this. After I sat, he kneeled in front of me and said:

"I'm not asking you to leave Rikuo, I can see that you are in love… I just want you to know that after this school year is done I will leave… and probably will not come back. I will not see you again…"

I started hyperventilating at the thought of loosing one of my best friends. Tears started forming in my eyes 'cause I knew this pained him as much as it pained me not being able to correspond to his feelings.

Before I had a chance to contain myself, I slapped him in the face. The room suddenly became quiet. His head was still turned to the side, when I said, crying:

"You baka! How dare you tell me this now! How dare you!"

Itaku lowered his head, silent. I was still bawling when I felt Rikuo's presence behind me.

"After all this years," I continued crying, "when you knew I had feelings for you, when I confessed my love for you and you chose to ignore it, when you said I was just being delusional and now you have the balls to tell me that you love me?"

I could feel the anger rising from Rikuo. It took all the strength he had not to slice Itaku in halves. The latter was still kneeling before me with his head hanging low.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me," I said, sniffing. "It took me a while to get over your rejection, but I forgave you 'cause I thought I'd rather have you as a friend than to lose you forever… But this, Itaku, I will never forgive… "

I stood up, grabbed Rikuo before he did something stupid and walked away.

_I chose to love once again… My heart won't be broken anymore…  
_

* * *

A/N: Wow! I bet some of you didn't see that coming… or you probably did ^.^ I know there's very intelligent readers out there….

Please, I need to know from those whom haven't reviewed yet… It will make me glad to know what you think! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!


	38. Chapter 38

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I own not Inuyasha or Nurarihyon no mago.

* * *

Chapter 38

Both Rikuo and I stepped into the cold November night. I was still wrapping my head around what just happened. Rikuo's anger had simmered down a bit, but he was still managing not to go back and punch Itaku's brains out. I knew he had feelings for me; he said it that day in the rooftop. But I never thought they where so strong.

"Itaku…" sneered Rikuo. He was holding Nenekirimaru hilt very tight, his knuckles turned white.

"Rikuo, please…" I whispered, turning around and grabbing him by the shoulders. "Rikuo, look at me."

He was still snarling and muttering all kinds of improprieties. "Goddamit, Rikuo! Look at me, will you!" the cold breeze blew, chilling my bones. Rikuo was still angry and I needed to talk him out of doing something crazy.

"That weasel… he… he was my friend," he snarled and heaved.

"Rikuo, calm down…" I said rubbing his shoulders. "I'm right here," I said as I placed my hands on his face, "I'm not going anywhere."

A deep growl came from the depths of his chest as he snarled, "What the fuck is wrong with him!" his anger was rising up again. I've never seeing Rikuo so angry before. His eyes had a murderous look. I started to panic.

_I'm going to need to do something drastic if he leaves me to kill Itaku… _

"Rikuo, my love, please lets go…" I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the girl's dorm. But his eyes still screamed _murder. _

"He betrayed me," he said with a tint of sadness. I lowered my head and then looked up again and said to him:

"He didn't betray you… He's just an idiot," I said, still pulling him towards the dorm.

"Why are you defending him?" Rikuo looked at me with disgust. I was a bit hurt by the comment but I brushed it off saying,

"I'm not defending him, Rikuo… look he hurt us both, and I understand that you are furious but lets just leave it at that."

"Leave it at that? Kameko, he confessed his love to you! MY girlfriend! I am one second away from bashing his brains out and you want me to leave it at that?" he said, again with disdain.

"Go, rip him to pieces for all I care, but you will regret it," I croaked. "Besides, you should be more worried about the woman beside you, than some idiot who doesn't know what he wants!"

He looked taken aback. "Why should I be worried about you?" he said softly.

"Because I'm hurt too!" I yelled, trying to hold back the tears. "I never open up to people, he was my best friend, besides my cousin." _Oh, boy, here come the waterfalls. _

"Kameko, I'm sorry…" Rikuo said, pulling me into a hug. I just let myself cry.

* * *

Before I knew it, we where already in my room. He sat me on the bed and then sat beside me. I held my face in my hands as I continued to bawl. He rubbed my back and neck; he let my hair loose and massaged my scalp and the back of my ears. As a demon dog, well, I got to be honest, that felt good. I suddenly began to feel better, even though my heart still ached.

"Thanks." I whimpered. He chuckled. I felt relieved to hear that. I sighed and then looked at his crimson orbs and all I could see was affection. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back.

"Feeling better now?" he asked. I nodded.

Still sniffing, I started: "We became friends when I was first taken to the Tono Village…"

* * *

-Flasback-

"I DO NOT WANT TO GO!" I yelled to the top of my lungs as my father carried me like a bag of potatoes.

It was the day after my thirteenth birthday, meaning I had already reached the youkai age of adulthood.

"Kamekohime, this is part of your birthday gift… You always said you wanted to train harder, so that's where we're going," said my father, still holding me like a potato sac.

"But I don't want to go there…" I continued to whine. I could hear at a distance ahead of us, my cousin Seiichimaru scoffing.

"Put me down, will you?" I started wiggling. "I won't run away this time, I promise."

"You said that the last four times," my father answered.

"Otou-san, put me down!" I wiggled harder this time. But as you know, I was no match to my father's strength.

"Inuyasha, put her down, she won't run away again. Besides, I can't stand her whining anymore," said my uncle Sesshomaru, as he turned around rubbing his temples.

As my dad complied with his brother, I never had much love for the ground as that day. The great Lord of the West turned around towards me and glared, saying:

"If you delay us one more time, young lady, I will not withhold the leash from you. Did you hear me?" his authoritative voice gave me chills. I gulped and nodded.

* * *

"Hey! At least they let you in walking, Ji-ji had them take me in my sleep!" said Rikuo.

A vein popped in my head, "Don't interrupt my flashback, Rikuo!" I yelled.

"Fine!" he smirked.

* * *

-Continuing flashback- *_Stupid Rikuo… _

"This is where we're going to train?" I said in disbelief as I stared at the land before me.

"Looks like an abandoned village," said Seiichimaru.

"Son, that's where you are wrong," turning towards his brother, Sesshomaru said, "Inuyasha?"

My father nodded as he unsheated his sword, the Tetsusaiga. I coveted that sword with all my heart, but I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere near it if I didn't complete my training. My father always said he never got to do this with his old man, since he died the day he was born. Father regretted the fact that my grandfather gave him this great sword and that he had to learn how to use it the hard way; bumps in the road included. I understood he wanted to bond with me and I was grateful for it.

Tetsusaiga's blade became red and I immediately knew we where going to pass thru a barrier. _I wonder why I didn't feel it before? _

Without as much as cutting thru it, the barrier opened and uncle Sesshomaru walked in, followed by Seiichi and I; father walked in last. Inside the barrier, it revealed a land far different than the one we first looked upon. It was much greener and full of vegetation compared to that arid place. We then walked into a much bigger village than the one we first saw. People where up and about their business but some stopped to stare at us. The pompous demeanor of my uncle made a lot of people glance twice at us. My uncle and cousin sporting their silver hair and markings on their skin, it was obvious they where youkai. But my father and I looked pretty human: both of us had our dark mane. And even though I had not awakened my youki yet, I still had a very good sense of hearing.

_What are humans doing here? Don't they realize this is a youkai town? What is their association with those two inu youkai? Are they for trouble? Are they here to see Akagappa? _Where some of the whispers I could hear…

After we entered the main house where Akagappa was waiting, some more of the muttering and whispered followed.

"Ah, the sons of the Great Inu no Taisho, Toga-sama," greeted a youkai with a big head and sleepy eyes. The people inside of the main hall gasped and whispered, _did he say the sons of the Great Dog General? Who are those two humans? _

"Welcome, to our humble village of Tono," he said bowing down. Everyone in the room gasped loudly as he did that. _I don't understand what the commotion is all about? _

"Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama, I take it this is your kin," he said as he pointed towards Seiichimaru and me.

"This is my son, Seiichimaru and my brother's daughter, Kameko," uncle Sesshomaru responded. We both bowed as our names where called.

"I see, I see…" said Akagappa, rubbing his chin. "I take it you have youkai blood in order to have passed through the barrier."

My father and I nodded. "My daughter has not awakened her youki yet, but we are hoping that could change."

"Are you both willing to leave your lives at the training ground?" asked the second in command, sitting beside Akagappa.

That's when I heard a comment that made my anger rise:

_That puny looking girl will run back home to her daddy at the first sight of danger, _it laughed. Some followed.

Without thinking twice, I unsheating my father's sword from his side and pointed it into the youkai's neck and growled,

"Say that one more time youkai, and I will purify you!"

A bright blue light shown from me and transferred itself through the sword. Everyone gasped in horror; others stood up ready to fight, holding their fists and weapons. The culprit just gulped in fear as my eyes showed no mercy.

"_She's a miko!" _

"_What is a miko doing here?" _

"_She's going to kill us all!" _

"Kameko…" said my father sternly.

"Kameko, put Tetsusaiga back!" my uncles voice rang.

My eyes continued to show fury as I gave Tetsusaiga back to my father.

"What is your big idea in bringing a miko here to our land, Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Akagappa, rather cool.

My father answered the question, "My daughter is half miko and half youkai."

More gasps and whispers. I just rolled my eyes. _What the hell is up with this people? _

"Young lady," my head shot up at the mention of my name, "are you certain you want to awake your youkai blood?"

I bowed and said, "Yes, Akagappa-sama."

"Are you willing to live a life of harsh treatment and rejection because of your tainted condition?" Akagappa asked. My father stiffened at the question and held up a fist. My uncle gave him a look, as to hold himself.

I responded, "I have already encountered such hardships before, Akagappa-sama, in the human world; I honestly don't think the youkai world would be any different."

More stirs and gasps and whispers echoed inside the room. The Second in Command silenced them.

"Very well then, I welcome you both to our land. Amezo, please take them to their sleeping quarters and get them acquainted with this town… training could start at any moment," Akagappa said.

A lizard looking creature appeared before us, extended its hands out and said, "I'm Amezo, a Numakappa… come with me."

And before I knew it, I was heading out of the main house with weird looks upon me. I could care less, I was already used to it.

"That was very gutsy what you did there, little girl," said the swamp youkai. I scoffed, looking away.

"People should really learn how to keep their thoughts to themselves," I spurted out. Seiichimaru gave a look and I answered, "I know, I know… my mouth… whatever."

"You know, you shouldn't underestimate a youkai from the Tono Village… we live for battle," said the numakappa.

"Keh! That youkai with the big mouth was the one who started!" I yelled, behaving like a total brat.

"Kameko, hold yourself!" said Seiichimaru. I sighed.

"I'm sorry but if he hadn't said anything, I wouldn't have done it," I said, face palming myself.

"You are impulsive, we like that in Tono!" said Amezo, with two thumbs up.

_I honestly don't get this Tono people… _

After Amezo showed us the place we where staying at and was telling us about our chores, which I wasn't very thrilled (I had to do laundry and make the baths while Seiichi had to clean the bathrooms and cut firewood) we headed towards one of the training grounds.

The sight before us was one of bone chilling: two serious looking individuals where in a fighting stance. One of them had sickles and animalistic, golden eyes with spiky black hair and tanned skin. The other had long, dirty blond hair and looked pretty pissed. Seems the other individual was winning.

"This is the biggest training ground here in Tono, and as you can see we already have a pair of my mates training. This…"

I cut Amezo by exclaiming, "Training? They look pretty serious to me."

"In Tono, every training second is a battle," Amezo exclaimed. I already liked this place. I was finally going to be treated the way my uncle treats Seiichimaru. I often felt that my father was way too careful with me, being his_ little princess _and all…

"Looks like Itaku is winning," said Amezo before jumping down into the battleground. Seiichimaru and I followed.

Seems like the battle was already finished by the time we arrived. Apparently there were others observing the match too; I hadn't noticed them before. I was too focused on the spiky haired dude with amazing fighting skills.

"So, who are your friends, Amezo?" asked a girl with pink hair tied up in Chinese buns and amber eyes.

"You must be the ones who caused a ruckus at the main house," pointed the dirty blond guy. I laughed awkwardly and Seiichi just sweatdropped.

"News fly pretty fast here in Tono," said Amezo, laughing too.

"I'm Seiichimaru, an inu hanyou, and this is my cousin, Kameko," Seiichi introduced us.

"I'm Reira, a Yuki-Onna and this is Youkari, Dohiko and the two you saw battling are Awashima and Itaku, the Kamaitachi," said the girl with the pink hair. I already liked her. She seemed very nice and soft spoken. I smiled.

The Itaku guy scoffed, "I could've introduced myself, Reira."

"Well, that was very uncalled for… you don't have to be rude," I bit back. _This guy is rude and arrogant… already an X on my mark… _

"And who are you to talk, little girl; already coming into our town and attacking one of our own?" smirked the kamaitachi. A vein popped on my head and I held a fist.

"Do not underestimate the inu youkai, Kamaitachi!" I hissed. Seiichimaru put a hand on my shoulder.

"Not know, Kameko."

My black hair started to rise and a blue light shown from my body. "Let me purify this bastard!"

"What! She's a miko? What is a priestess doing here?" asked Awashima.

"She's half miko and half inu," answered Amezo.

"Let her, let's see what she's got," said Itaku, grabbing his sickles from his back.

"Actually, Itaku, you are to be her trainer," said Dohiko.

"EHHH!" both the Kamaitachi and I exclaimed.

"You are to train the girl and Dohiko and I will train the boy," said Amezo.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!" yelled Itaku with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Don't you remember that we bet that if you win this match with Awashima, we will choose who to train," said Amezo with an evil look.

_That doesn't make any sense? _

"I don't remember that ever happening!" said Itaku, rather pissed and embarrassed.

I was still processing the fact that I was going to be trained by that asshole.

"I don't wanna be trained by that baka," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"You really don't have that much say in this, Kameko-chan," said Reira. I sighed.

"Fine!" then I turned towards the pissed looking Kamaitachi and mocked a bow, "lets start now shall we, sensei"

"You will regret mocking me, girl!" he said pointing his sickles at me.

* * *

"That's who we met," I said as I finished the story. I was calmer; so was Rikuo. "I regretted for two days for mocking Itaku; he made me pay with every ounce of my body," I continued, with a soft chuckle.

"The same happened to me," said Rikuo. "I was so sore, I wanted to sleep standing, 'cause lying on the bed hurt so much." We both laughed.

I then sighed. "We stayed for 3 months then every summer after that. During school I missed being in Tono, specially Itaku, but while I was in Tono, Itaku made me regret it and I wished I was back home having a normal summer."

"During school, Itaku and I would send letters back and forth; him always reminding me to practice and I always telling him not to be so anal," I laughed; then sighed. "I never opened up to humans 'cause they always thought I was weird and they also hated me because I excelled in everything, from grades to sports; it wasn't my fault… But with Itaku and the rest of the Tono lot, I finally felt that I could trust again… until I found myself having feelings for Itaku…"

"It all went downhill after that…"

* * *

A/N: OK, I know what some of you are thinking: Inuyasha being human cannot use Tetsusaiga… I know. Also Sesshomaru could've opened the barrier himself without any problems, I know that too, but I wanted to show how much Kameko wanted Tetsusaiga… So please, bare with me. Thanks a lot! Please review!


	39. Chapter 39

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Nuramago or Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 39

"… _until I found myself having feelings for Itaku." _

"_It all went downhill after that…" _

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed as my back landed on a nearby tree. _Fuck! _

"It's the umpteenth time I tell you to watch your sides!" yelled a heaving and very pissed Itaku.

"You baka! And what about what's in front of me!" I yelled back. My back stung from the hit as I slowly stood up. From a distance I could hear another scream and a tree cracking. _I guess Seiichimaru is not as lucky either… _

"Kameko, you need to have eyes everywhere! You are a demon dog, use your goddamn senses! Why do I keep repeating myself, ugh!" Itaku yelled frustrated, as he got closer.

"Don't even think about it!" I hissed, as he was a few inches away from me.

Itaku and I made a bet, that every time one of us screwed, the other will be carried and thrown into the hot springs fully clothed, of the opposite sex. So mostly I was the one thrown on the boys hot spring. How embarrassing! Their dirty look every time the clothes will stick to my skin because of the water and heat. So far, Itaku has never being thrown on the girl's hot spring.

"We made a bet, Kameko-chan," he said getting closer. I was blushing like a tomato. He smirked and I huffed in annoyance.

"Fine!" I threw my arms up in surrender.

As Itaku lifted me on his arms, I suddenly found myself close to his lips. An idea struck my mind and a mischievous grin appeared on my face. I noticed him looking at me and a pink tint appeared on his cheeks. _Got him! _

Once we had arrived to the spring, I noticed just Seiichi getting in; nobody else was around… _this is just perfect! _

The moment he was about to release me in midair, I got hold of his sleeves, and pulled him into me, making my lips land in his. He was so surprised by the sudden act that he wasn't paying attention and we both fell on the spring.

After we both resurfaced, he had such an angry look on his face, for a second I got scared. But I shrugged it off the moment his face became red beet. I started laughing and laughing and I couldn't stop. Seiichimaru just sweatdropped because he knew about the bet but he didn't know what I just did…

"The bet is off!" he yelled, as he walked out huffing and puffing and still as red as a tomato.

That night as we all eat in silence, female Awashima, as obnoxious as always, said:

"So I heard this bet of yours is off, ah Itaku?"

Itaku stiffened and nearly chocked on his food. I smirked.

"Oh, something's fishy, do tell!" said Amezo.

"Itaku was too busy staring at my face he didn't watch it and fell on the spring with me," I said sipping my tea, looking casual. All at them just stared at Itaku who sighed in relief but at the same time, got red after he saw everybody looking at him. Then everyone erupted in laughter, me included. Itaku just stared at us and stormed out without finishing his meal.

Awashima stood up and yelled, "Amezo, Dohiko, PAY!"

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"We made a bet to see if you two would end up together," said Awashima very pleased with herself.

"We are not together!" I bit back. My cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Oh but you sure will!" smirked Awashima.

_Oh Kami! What have I got myself into? _

After that incident, it was a bit awkward between Itaku and me. He could easily put on the hat of sensei and teach me but soon after training was done for the day, it will be awkward.

The night before I was leaving to go back to the city, I found Itaku sitting on a very tall tree, staring at the moon. I climbed and sat on the branch next to his. We both looked up in silence and for the first time in a long time, it didn't feel awkward.

"Itaku," I started, "I'm sorry for being so annoying…"

"No worries, it's my job," he said softly, still not looking at me.

I went back to staring at the moon when,

"If you come next summer, I won't be able to train you," he said.

"What? Why?" I asked in astonishment.

"Because I will too be going to school and after I need some training myself… I won't be able to pay attention to you," he explained. I looked away because I didn't want him to see the tears forming in my face.

"So I won't see you anymore?" I said, nearly chocking on my own saliva.

"Look I'm very sorry," he said trying to reach for my arm but I moved away.

"I understand," I said softly.

After a few seconds of silence, I said: "Itaku, I… have something to tell you… I…"

"What is it, Kameko-chan?"

"I like you…" I said, cheeks burning like a hot grill.

"I like you too," he said nonchalantly.

"No, I mean, I do like you… but more than just friends," my heart was racing faster than Speedy Gonzalez. I could barely even feel my body. He stayed silent for a moment; it felt like an eternity.

"Kameko, look… I don't know how to say this," I wasn't liking this, "but I… I can't correspond to your feelings."

For a second, I went blank. I didn't know how to think or feel or act.

"Ok…" I said softly, tears threatening to leave my golden orbs. I was about to climb down when Itaku said, "Wait!"

My heart for a second felt hopeful: _maybe he changed his mind… _

"Don't be mad at me, Kameko, please," his eyes showed guilt.

_Or then, maybe not… _

"Goodbye Itaku," I said as I climbed down and ran towards our hut, crying.

* * *

The room felt cold when I was done talking. "Soon after I had arrived back to my house, I received a letter from Itaku, saying he was very sorry and blah blah blah but I threw it away; I was miserable… but that year, it helped me to heal and move on."

Rikuo placed an arm around my shoulders, squeezing me into a hug and kissing my forehead.

"And then Nura Rikuo came to save the day," he said, with his idiotic smirk, swaying his hand in the air. I sweatdropped.

"Yes, you are my knight in shining armor, riding his white stallion," I said, bored.

He laughed; and once again I was happy to hear him laugh. "Well," he said getting up, "lets not dwell on the past."

"Right… you leaving?" I asked.

"No if you don't want me to," he said evilly.

"Rikuo…" I said giving him a knowingly look. He smirked widely. He suddenly jumped at me, landing on top and kissing my forehead. He then rolled over on my side and pretended to sleep. I slapped him hard on his belly, making all the air come out of it. His eyes bulged out and I couldn't contain it; I started laughing.

"Contain your strength, woman!" he panted, grasping for air. I just smiled wickedly.

"Shut up you, and good night!" I rolled to the side, giving him my back. His arm slipped around my waist and he kissed the nook of neck, sending shivers down my spine, and he said,

"Good night, love."

* * *

Birds where chirping, when I realized the sun had come up. I heard a soft snore and I was startled by the fact that Rikuo had stayed 'til now; he usually leaves before morning breaks and I wake up, usually alone. I really don't mind it at all; sometimes Yura barges in uncalled telling me to wake up when I fail to do so. It would be a scandal if she actually saw Rikuo in my bed. I veered my head towards the clock and I realized it was past 10. Probably Yura and the rest would be wondering if I'm ok after last night's events. They might also be looking for Rikuo. I nudge him but the thick head doesn't even budge. I smiled looking at his peaceful face and decided not to wake him. So I got up and looked for my clothes and headed towards the showers. It was vacant; I guess either no one's up or they're already having breakfast.

After I was pleased with my shower, I took my time getting dressed. I definitely wasn't going to get dressed with that slippery eel in my room. I had on a pair of leggings, a light grey long sweater with a white T underneath and a black belt. My bunny slippers and I walked back to the room. I knocked lightly (I wouldn't want any surprises) and opened the door, to reveal a still sleeping Rikuo. This time I showed no mercy as I shook him to wake him up.

"I don't want to go," he muttered in his sleep as he rolled on his side, facing the wall.

"Rikuo, it's almost 11… Your family might be here soon," I sat on the edge of the bed, still shaking him.

"They know how I look like, I don't care," he continued muttering.

"Fine! Whatever…" I stood up and went for the door.

"Fine, fine I'll be up," and then he threw a pillow over his head and continued sleeping.

Without a word, I turned around and left the room. As I walked outside the building, the sweet morning scent enveloped my senses and the cool morning breeze greeted my bones with a chill. _Tsurara must be really enjoying this weather… _

"How are you, Kameko-chan?" asked Kurotabo as we both waited in line for our breakfast.

"Always concerned, Kurotabo," I said with a smile. "Thanks, I'm doing ok."

He nodded, "Have you seen Master Rikuo this morning? After he left with you, he didn't return to his room."

I stiffened and the heat raised up in my face, "I… I don't… I haven't seen him," I said looking away.

He chuckled lightly and then leaned on my ear and said, "I know where he disappears to every night…"

I continued looking away, cherry red. "Wh-where?" _Is he trying to mess with me? _

By this time we had already gotten our food and where to sit at a table. Tsurara, Yura and Kubinashi where already waiting for us.

"Ohayo, everyone," I said, not waiting for Kuro's response. Yura and Tsurara gave me a concerned look; "Are you ok, Kameko-chan?" asked the yuki-onna. I nodded and started to bite on my food.

"Yo," greeted Rikuo as he walked towards the table. I looked up to see he had changed clothes and was looking fresh. I smiled and I felt my cheeks burn.

He smirked and sat beside me. He leaned over and said, "I like it when you leave your hair down." I blushed even redder.

After our meal, Yura, Tsurara and I decided to spare some time in a walk. Still had another half hour 'til the visitors came.

"Yuki-Onna, I'm sorry about Itaku yesterday," I stared, looking towards the football field.

She let out a heavy sigh, and said, "Its not your fault, Kameko-chan…"

"Itaku is clearly a baka who doesn't know what he wants," pointed out Yura.

"I know that you really liked him, Tsurara-chan… I feel awful," I said with my head low.

"Tsurara will be fine, Kameko-chan, don't trouble yourself," said Tsurara with a weak smile. I could see the hurt in her eyes and all the more I wanted to beat Itaku senseless for causing her pain. I know Tsurara and I didn't get along in the beginning but she has come to be a loyal friend to me and a trusted aid to Rikuo. I am very happy for this. I know I can trust her with my life and I will definitely repay the debt back to her.

As we walked back near the front gate, Shoei, Aotabo and Kubinashi, alongside with Rikuo where waiting.

"Ladies, glad you could join us," greeted Shoei. His impressive height and build never ceased to amaze me.

"Good to see you too, Shoei-kun," I answered with a smile. Rikuo smirked. He was wearing a navy blue pullover over long, black running sweatpants, and sneakers. He looked so casual yet insanely handsome. I sometimes wonder how I ended up with him, how lucky I am… Scratch that, how lucky he is to be with me!

"NURA-KUN!" I heard a loud, boisterous yell calling my boyfriend. Rikuo suddenly changed that dangerously sexy smirk to a genuine smile.

"Kiyotsugu-kun!" Rikuo yelled back as he ran towards the gate. Rikuo and messy dark hair guy seem to be in their own world as they exchanged hugs.

"Everyone came too!" pointed the messy dark hair dude to a group of people that was standing behind him.

"Mina…" Rikuo seem to be lost of words, "You all came!"

"Oikawa-san!" I heard a small boy with short blond hair yell. Tsurara stiffened and hid behind Shoei-kun. We all chuckled.

"Yura-chan, Tsurara-chan!" exclaimed a tall blond haired girl and a dark, cat-like eyed girl. Yura and Tsurara waved as they walked over to the group. _How are these people? _I asked myself.

That's when I saw a petite girl peep behind that Kiyotsugu person and just gawk at Rikuo. I saw Rikuo put a hand on her shoulder and say with a soft voice, "You haven't changed at all, Kana-chan."

What happened after made the hairs in the back of my neck raise in anger. This brown eyed, petite girl launched herself towards Rikuo and hugged him. Rikuo seemed surprised by this. _How is she and why is she looking at Rikuo like that? Hell, why is she hugging him? _

Before I did something stupid, the hand of my cousin Seiichimaru stopped me. I regained my composure and walked quietly towards them. That Kana girl had retreated herself from Rikuo's person who was still surprised. She seemed to be blushing madly and all I wanted to do was to slap that innocent looking face into oblivion.

"It's so good to see you, Rikuo-kun," Kana said, continuing to blush. Rikuo relaxed a bit and said, "The same, Kana-chan."

Rikuo could feel Kameko's presence as she walked towards the group. Trying to exude as much elegance and grandeur as possible, she puts a hand behind Rikuo and said, "Who are your friends, Rikuo?" He gave her his signature smirk and she smirked back. Kana inhaled sharply as she laid eyes on the beautiful, dark haired, tall girl with shiny golden eyes. She immediately felt self-conscious and ugly.

"This are my friends from Ukiyoe Town, we all went to school together," he said, later introducing all of them by name. Kiyotsugu and Shima only gawked when they saw Kameko and how she addressed herself towards Rikuo. Kameko could hear the other two girls, Natsumi and Saori, asking Yura and Tsurara, "Who is that?" Kameko smiled inwardly as she bowed slightly and said,

"Welcome to Arashiyama High School. I am Taisho Kameko and I'm Nura Rikuo's girlfriend…"

* * *

A/N: I had fun writting this chapter! now don't think I don't like Kana, though she's not my favorite character, I don't hate her.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	40. Chapter 40

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no mago nor Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 40

"Welcome to Arashiyama High School. I am Taisho Kameko and I'm Nura Rikuo's girlfriend…"

The noon breeze blew softly after those words left Kameko's mouth. She gave them a few seconds to take it all in and then continued,

"I'm glad you came to visit Rikuo," she smiled. She then turned towards Rikuo and said to him, "Let's show your friends around the school."

Rikuo smiled sweetly towards her and said, "Yes, lets!"

They all walked following the couple towards the other group waiting a bit farther from the gate. Kana mutter to herself, "G-girlfriend?" Kameko smiled to herself as they reached Kubinashi and the rest.

"My friends from Ukiyoe town came to visit," announced Rikuo. They all greeted Rikuo's friends. In a corner of her eye, Kameko saw that Natsumi girl nod towards Kurotabo and blush, while the latter just seemed surprised and then nodded back with a sweet smile.

_There is so much history here, I'm gonna have Tsurara tell me everything, _thought Kameko.

"Oh, and this is my cousin/brother, Taisho Seiichimaru," Kameko introduced him. You could see Saori's eyes drawn like hearts as she gawked at my cousin.

After the formal introductions where done, the merry group walked around the school grounds. They were several oohs and ahs coming from both Shima and Kiyotsugu.

"We should go youkai hunting!" exclaimed Kiyotsugu excitedly. Everyone turned around in surprise and bewilderment. Saori sweatdropped and walked over to were he was standing and delivered a slap in the back of his head. As Kiyotsugu hollered in pain, she said:

"For God's sake, Kiyotsugu! We are in a school full of youkai!"

Everyone laughed and he said, "I guess old habits die hard, am I not right, Rikuo-sama?"

Rikuo sweatdropped, "You don't have to call me Rikuo-sama, Kiyotsugu-kun."

They walked towards the cafeteria to grab lunch and then picnic under a large Sakura tree.

Suzume and Natsuko had joined the group of giggling girls, watching as the boys engaged in a match of footsie. Kana kept throwing glances at Rikuo, who was busy dribbling the ball alongside Shima and Kiyotsugu who threatened to take away the ball. What she hadn't noticed was Kameko throwing her daggers every time she sneaked a peek at Rikuo.

"We should all go to the forest at dusk," suggested Suzume.

"What? Why?" asked Natsumi.

"Because just at that exact moment there's a display of lightning bugs or what you call, fireflies! It is really beautiful!" exclaimed the blue-haired fairy, clapping her hands.

"Ahh! I want to go see!" said Saori.

"I want to go too!" said Yura and Kana at the same time. They both chuckled.

"Sounds like fun! Let me go tell the rest," said Tsurara standing up to tell the boys.

* * *

_**(A/N: If Japan is anything like the Northern Hemisphere in winter, then there is light savings, so it will get dark pretty early. If that's not the case, then forgive me, but for the sake of this story, it will be like this… Arigato!)**_

* * *

Before Tsurara reached the guys, they had all engaged in a game of soccer. Some of the other students that belonged to the soccer team had joined. Since Itaku was nowhere to be found, him being the captain of the red team, Rikuo appointed Shima as their captain. Some of the members of the red team where apprehensive in having a human lead them but was able to convince them with his advance level of play.

As the guys where playing, the girls and other students joined them by cheering from the bleachers. The red team was currently in advantage. Kameko saw that Rikuo was working really hard to steal the ball from Shima but his proficiency was much higher.

"Shima was part of the Under-14 Japan Football League," stated Saori.

_Now that explains it, _thought Kameko.

In the blinking of an eye, Rikuo managed to trick one of the red team player and stole the ball, earning cheers from the crowed, including Kameko. She also saw Kana cheering and threw her a glance that could literally freeze hell over. Kana noticed and quickly looked away.

Kameko sighed, _I probably shouldn't be mean to her… she might just have a crush on Rikuo… I mean, who wouldn't? Half a dozen other girls in this school do and you don't see me killing them? _

With resolve, Kameko stood up. Tsurara was sitting at her right, with Natsumi and Saori in the middle and Yura sitting at Kana's left. Kameko walked up to them,

"Kana-chan, mind if I sit beside you?" Yura and Kana looked worried. Yura sighed and scooted over to her left, leaving her space to sit beside Kana.

Kana felt her body decrease in temperature as she started to shake slightly. Kameko felt her fear, smiled inwardly but decided not to scare her.

"What is your relationship with Rikuo, Kana-chan? That is, apart from being schoolmates?"

_Why is she addressing to me so personally? I don't even know her? Stupid! That is the least of your problems! She's Rikuo's girlfriend and probably a youkai too… thought, she looks pretty human… but so does Rikuo… _Kana's mind tormented her before she answered,

"W-we are neighbors and we have being attending to the same schools since kids, so we are childhood friends…" she said as she tried hard not to stammer.

"Hn." Was all Kameko muttered.

* * *

The game was coming to an end: the red team had managed to score 2 goals, meanwhile the blue team had only scored one and that was because Rikuo got very lucky. Kiyotsugu was a pretty strong opponent; also the fact that he was playing alongside youkais and other youkais where watching him, gave him an incredible boost. Kubinashi and Kurotabo had tried to block both Shima and Kiyotsugu, respectively, but these two seem to be pretty tough, though they were already getting tired. Kurotabo took this advantage to steal the ball from Kiyotsugu and pass it to Rikuo, whom scored.

In between the cheers, Kameko leaned over to Kana and said, "When did you fell in love with him?"

Kana nearly jumped in her seat. Kameko had managed to make her quite uncomfortable. She knew she was coming out as a bitch to the poor girl but she needed to make sure no one was going to mess with her relationship to Rikuo. She respects the fact that they know each other way before she even came to the picture and she's not going to get in the middle of that, but she also wanted the girl to know that he's off limits.

_Pretty much like a dog over his object of affection, _she sighed. _Or obsession… whichever you like… _she smirked.

The game had ended revealing it as a draw. Rikuo walked over to Shima and Kiyotsugu, whom where getting congratulated by the members of the red team.

"You made me sweat for it, Shima-kun. Great game!" he said, shaking hands with Shima.

"As fast as always, Nura-kun," acknowledge Shima.

"That was a dead heat," said Kurotabo, cleaning the sweat from his brow.

"Well, I guess we can't match the speed and endurance of the youkais," said Kiyotsugu, very excited.

"But you guys have great skills," said Kubinashi, heaving.

"Sometimes, it's not enough," said Shima.

"Worry not, Shima-kun! It was an honor to play with the Master of All Youkai!" boasted Kiyotsugu, earning sweat drops from everyone around. Rikuo laughed awkwardly.

Kameko from afar watched how happy Rikuo seemed to be having his friends visiting. He glanced to where she was and saw her staring back at him. His heart fluttered as his stomach did a _chilena*_. It was the same for Kameko: the moment their eyes met, she felt her legs like melted butter and her mind riled up in crazy thoughts. Rikuo saw that she was sitting beside Kana, his childhood friend. He want those two to get along, but she also knows that Kameko can be a tad intimidating, like right now, she's scaring the shit out of Kana, whose sweating in fear. He knows Kana way too well to know that when her eyes are that big and she becomes a bit shaky that she's afraid. Kameko followed Rikuo's eyes, landing on Kana's, who stopped shaking. His eyes where filled with warmth and kindness. Kameko became jealous but in the back of her mind she knew that Rikuo only saw Kana as a friend. Rikuo's eyes averted back to Kameko's who looked back mischievously. Rikuo slowly moved his head in a 'no' motion. Kameko smirked gigantically as she grabbed Kana by the arm and started walking towards the forest.

"Oh, great! Kameko is already heading to the forest, its about time now, lets GO!" said Suzume as she hopped down the bleachers, and ran behind Kameko and a very scared Kana.

_She is going to kill me! _thought Kana as she was being held by Kameko. _Rikuo! _She looked back towards the crowd but her savior was lost between it.

Kameko felt Kana pulling from her. She smirked and scoffed, as she knew she would not be able to overcome the strength of an inu. When their where already inside the forest, near an opening, she let go of Kana, who slumped in the floor, shaking like a leaf.

"I'm not going to hurt you Kana, so you can stop shaking now," she sighed as she looked at the scared girl's eyes. Kana eyed her back in disbelief as she tried to stop shaking but she couldn't.

"Yeah, I know my strength can be intimidating, for a human, that is…" Kameko stopped, as she looked up into the sky. Kana tried to mutter words but all that came out was noises. Kameko was getting fed up with this girl already. She walked towards her, grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up. All this time, Kana was shaking madly.

"Would you stop it? Kana, I'm not going to kill you, dammit! I am human too!" she yelled, but her eyes where soft. Kana saw that and stopped shaking.

"You- you're human?" she whispered.

"Yes, Kana-chan, I am human," Kameko answered, letting go of the girl. Kana let a sigh of relief go as she looked back up to Kameko.

"But you are youkai too," it came out more like a statement, instead of a question. Kameko just nodded.

"So you are like Rikuo," continued Kana.

"Somewhat, yes, I'm like Rikuo; but not entirely. You see Kana-chan, I am also a priestess…"

"I- I don't understand," muttered Kana.

"My mother is a priestess and my father is a inu youkai. I have being ostracized and hated because of my tainted blood. I am not completely human nor completely youkai. Yet, I found solace in Rikuo… What I'm trying to say, Kana-chan, is that I don't want you to get any ideas… Rikuo and I are together now, that is that and it's not going to change," Kameko sighed. "I don't want you to take him away from me…"

Kana inhaled sharply. She could see deep sadness in the eyes of the girl in front of her. She somewhat felt scared, sad and flattered at the same that this girl thought that she could take Rikuo away from her. She would never do that. Yes, she loved Rikuo but also knew he didn't love her that way and she had learned also to recognize love when she saw it and she knew Rikuo loved Kameko.

Kana took a few steps closer to Kameko, who was gazed into her own world, and when she was close enough, she took Kameko's hands into hers; Kameko was surprised by this.

"I would never do that, Kameko-chan," she said with determination. Kameko could smell that she was telling the truth so she let go a sigh she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank you, Kana-chan and-" she was stopped by,

"Oi! Why did you guys run ahead of us?" asked an incredulous blue-haired fairy. The rest of the gang came into view, including Rikuo.

"EH! Sorry guys, we where just excited to come see the fireflies…" Kameko smiled awkwardly.

"Well, now that we're all here, its time…" Suzume said as she walked to the middle of the clearing. Suddenly a light blue hue enveloped her as delicate wings came out of her back. Her hair turned from a regular blue to a golden light blue color. She sang an unidentifiable song. Suddenly the air seemed to refresh, as tiny dots of gold appeared to come out of the ground and the nearby bushes.

"Oh," everyone said in awe as they marveled at the sight of such tiny creatures dancing in the sky, making undefined patterns.

"This is beautiful…" whispered Yura. Natsumi and Saori nodded in unison. Rikuo, in a corner, between Kubinashi and Kurotabo, chuckled as some of the small creatures sat on each of their heads.

Kameko gave Kana a genuine smile and Kana nodded back with a smile. Somehow they understood each other. Kameko was grateful that Kana would not interfere. _I need to return the favor… _

Kameko breathe in a breath of contentment. For a second, it felt as if the universe aligned for her. As if the gods had finally turned to her favor.

But what she didn't realize was that…

It was all going to change in a minute…

* * *

UUUUUHHHHH! What's going to happen! Please read and review! You guys have being awesome! A special shout out to _Alexi Rein _my faithful reviewer ^.^ Thank you so much! Don't forget to REVIEW!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	41. Chapter 41

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 41

The breeze blew as the tiny golden dots settled on the grass. Tsurara felt a nudge on her chest and she glanced over to where her Master was standing. Uneasy feelings started building in her heart, making her slip away from the crowd and appear behind her master.

"Sandaime," she whispered.

"Ominous winds are blowing, Tsurara… Something's about to happen." He said calmly but concerned.

* * *

While everyone was still impressed with the firefly display, Kameko felt a pang in her heart and her danger brain cells triggered with the passing of the wind.

_Something doesn't feel right, but I can't put a finger on it! _

She turned towards her cousin Seiichimaru, whom had started walking to where she and Kana where standing. _He senses something… _ She turned to Rikuo's human friends and feared for their lives. _We need to get them out of here! _

The forest suddenly became quiet, as if it where afraid of something. Kameko met eyes with her lover as she saw him gracefully place his hand over the hilt of his Nenekirimaru.

"Kameko, we should go," said Seiichimaru very low, only inu youkai ears could capture. She nodded. Kana didn't hear what was said but she knew something was wrong. She could feel it. And Kameko's nod towards this tall man, whom had her same golden eyes, confirmed it to her.

Kameko looked at Kana and within the twinkling of an eye, grabbed her by the arm and swung her to her back and ran faster than the speed of light. In between that time (only Seiichimaru could see it), she had managed to transform into her inu form.

Without thinking, she threw Kana at the feet of where her friends where standing, turned towards Yura, and said: "Protect them." Yura nodded. "Hai." She too felt it.

Neither of Rikuo's friends had time to simmer down her words because just at that moment, the ground began to quake. The dirty smell of youkai and the increasing amount of aura was overwhelming. Kameko had never experienced anything like this before, not even when her village was attacked more than 400 years ago. The stench of blood and burnt flesh made its way back into her memory. She shook it of, knowing that, if she becomes overwhelmed with fear, she will never be able to defeat what was coming next.

She could smell the questions forming in Rikuo's friends' minds. They hadn't seen her inu form before and it can be quite intimidating.

The smell of youkai surrounded the clearing. The birds and the rest of the fireflies had flown away. Darkness had claimed their surroundings. The ground stopped shaking and Kameko sensed something, very weak, but it was there and she knew whom it belonged to…

_Masumi… _

* * *

He was puzzled as to why Seiichimaru was approaching his girlfriend and childhood friend with such steadiness and ease. He had a worried look. He saw him speak words that where inaudible for him, even if he strained his ears. He then remembered that they both are Demon Dogs; it's an uncanny quality of dogs to have sharp hearing. Rikuo mentally kicked himself for making such faux pas.

He always had this uneasy feeling when something was about to happen and now it had become stronger. He felt Tsurara grab the tip of his haori and stare at the nothingness ahead of her in fear. He leaned over to her and whispered, "Do not let fear overpower you, Tsurara… you are stronger than you think, that's why I trust you… now trust me." She smiled at the words of her master and soon enough, confidence filled her insides. She knew that, whatever where to happen, she would aid her master into defeating it.

Rikuo lifted his eyes to see a passing blur of silver and to his surprise; he saw the figure of Kameko changing into her youkai form. He had yet not seen such rapid transformation; he was still astounded, he blinked twice to make sure his eyes were correct.

That's when the ground shook and all his subordinates yelled, "Sandaime!" "Waka!" "Rikuo-sama!"

The great amount of youki energy was so tremendous; he needed to keep himself grounded in order to keep his clan in check. He cannot let fear overwhelm him. Just as he told Tsurara, he needed his clan to stand behind him and lend him their fear.

But the amount of youki was something he's never felt before, not even when fighting Hagoromo-Gitsune.

He could sense the clearing surrounded by different types of youki, yet he knew in his heart, that no one and nothing would stand against his clan. He had people he cared about and that needed his protection.

He stood forward, turned around and addressed his clan:

"Comrades, tonight we fight!" the crowd of his youkai and other fellow students roared. "Those of you whom I haven't had the pleasure of fight with, we welcome you… Let's show them what the Nura Gumi and the students of Arashiyama are made of!"

* * *

sKameko could hear Rikuo talking to his clan and other members of the student body that where present. She knew she could count on them. Kameko smoothly let her hand touch the hilt of her Tessaiga.

_Grandfather, father… you have granted me with one of the most powerful weapons ever made… I will not let go until I'm done with this, freeing my father from his curse. Tessaiga, I know you know what I'm thinking… let free ourselves from this curse! _

Kameko boldly stepped forward and addressed herself towards the forest:

"Come out, Masumi… Let's end this now, shall we?"

An evil laugh could be heard distantly. Suddenly, thousands of red eyes were seen above the ground, in between the trees and up in the air. The youkai aura intensified greatly as the creatures of the dark emerged from their place. A chilling feeling ran down Kameko's spine. _I must not let it get to me… _

Soon after, the figure of Masumi, cladded in the old traditional attire of a priestess: a white haori and red hakama, with a string tied around her collar, stepped up, standing at the shoulder of a dumb looking giant youkai.

Her monotonous black eyes where now filled with evil and hatred. Kameko let her lips quiver in response of her fear.

"Fufu, I can see you have your father's form," Masumi smiled evilly. "Let's see how long it last!"

The wicked miko yelled as she launched her attack; a glimmer of light shooting from her open palm. Kameko deflected it with her Tessaiga* and the moment she was about to launch her 'Wind Scar', the ground shook and before she could do something about it, all the red eyes that where hiding in the thick of the forest, emerged, attacking everyone in the clearing.

Masumi's hateful voice rang deep in the air, "And you think you can defeat me with your Kaze nu Kizu? Think twice, Kameko dear, your father used it before and it did nothing…"

"Fuck," Kameko cursed, looking at her Tessaiga. _I guess I'm gonna need to use something else… _

Kameko closed her eyes, as she turned back into her human form. Her katana transformed as well, becoming the old sword. Masumi seeing this, laughed manically.

The other creatures had begun their attack towards the rest of the Nura Gumi and the other student youkai. Yura had summoned her shikigami Tanrou and Rokuson to protect her friends, who cringed and shook in fear; all the more enticing for the circulating evil youkai. Yura also had her fish gun shikigami, Rentei, and was firing to all who came near to attack. Seiichimaru's eyes scanned the area where Yura was to make sure she was safe, but he could see she was holding herself. He seemed surprised but then shrugged the thought off knowing she was the successor to be the Head of the Keikain family. _She should be all right, shouldn't she? _

Seiichimaru himself had taken upon a hoard of demons, with one strike of his Tokijin he had them destroyed. Yet he knew his katana was far inferior than that made out of the fan of his Grandfather.

Rikuo was faring well too; him and his Nenekirimaru had severed several youkai. His subordinates had such eager to fight; they had taken upon themselves several youkai lurking in the shadows.

Rikuo had ordered the Sanba Garasu to take on all the youkai that could fly.

"Exterminate everything that does not belong to this school!" he commanded as his subordinates and comrades roared in delight. Aotabo was smashing youkai's heads together, spurting blood all over the place; Kurotabo, with his dance of a hundred weapons, sliced all the one that launched towards him. Kubinashi and his strings did their magic as well. Shoei and his sword of equally massive size sliced anyone who got close to Kameko, Natsuko and Suzume. It was a real blood bath.

* * *

Tsurara had ran towards Yura to aid her, whom was getting very tired for holding all her shikigamies. After Tsurara and her snow blizzard had destroyed the youkai surrounding the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol, Yura sighed in relieve as her shikigamies disappeared and rested.

"I have become too weak!" yelled Yura, beating herself up.

"No! Yura-chan is strong and Yura-chan must fight!" reassured Tsurara. Natsumi and Saori cheered, "You can do it, Yura!"

Kiyotsugu and Shima followed, "We believe in you, Yura!"

Being surrounded by youkai all the time had made her enter into a comfort zone. Here nobody fought for power; all that her fellow classmates wanted was to spar and have a good time, with exception of that time with Bankotsu and the band of Seven. She had forgotten her inner strength and the reason why she was a child prodigy. She had forgotten that Hidemoto 13th himself had taught her well. She had forgotten the reason she was born into the Keikain family and the reason she was gifted… To protect her fellow humans!

An aura began to rise from Yura's body as she silently placed her hands together and prayed. _This is my inner strength, I must not forget… I must protect my friends… I was born for this! _

Kameko scanned around and saw that they where winning the battle. But something still felt amiss.

"Sister," Seiichimaru walked towards her, noticing that she had abandoned her demon form. She nodded towards him.

"Something's wrong, Seiichi… I can smell it!" she whispered.

Seiichimaru had never seen her in such despair. For one second, she seemed like the small and fragile girl who used to hide behind her mother's skirt. This was not the same person that took on Bankotsu with such determination and spirit, and won. The girl in front of him was no longer a miko or a demon dog but a mere human, and he was not going to have any of it.

He walked towards her with steadily. She gave him an inquisitive look as he neared her.

A loud slap was heard in the midst of the battle, making all eyes fall on them.

The clearing stood quiet as Kameko heaved in anger.

"How DARE you put a hand on me, you BASTARD!"

Rikuo seeing this was about to bolt, when strong, ape-like hands, grabbed him steady.

"Oi! SHOEI! LET ME GO!"

"Rikuo-sama, please wait! Let them resolve it alone. They are family after all."

"She is MY woman! She is to wed me and she will belong to me!" Rikuo said, seeing red in anger. _Nobody lays a hand on her and lives to tell the tale… _

"Master, please understand," said Kurotabo.

Seiichimaru spoke, "This Seiichimaru will not allow his kin to lower herself; knowing that she holds great power!"

The words stung Kameko in the chest; the slap still burning on her cheek… "Seiichimaru…" _He speaks like his father… _

He jumped at her and grabbed her by her collar and said, "You know what I am talking about, Kameko! Stop slacking around and show your caste!"

"Fufu! Sibling rivalry! How endearing! It warms my heart…" finally spoke Masumi as she remerged from the shadows.

"Masumi," Kameko hissed as Seiichimaru let go of her.

"Oh? My darling, that look bides well on you…" she sneered as Kameko's spiritual aura was rising but her eyes looked evil.

"See, my darling, you and I are so much alike," said Masumi.

"And why is that, bitch…" Kameko spat in return.

"Tsk, tsk, what a filthy mouth for a lady, don't you think?" spoke Masumi with mock in her voice.

"Shut up, you wench! I am nothing like you!"

"But of course, my dear, we are… See you and I are both gifted with spiritual powers and we know how to use them to our advantage…"

"Masumi, spare me the crap talk and lets get to it, shall we?" said Kameko, very irritated.

"I really wanted to chat with you; we haven't seen each other in more than 400 years, we could catch up…" said Masumi, rather bored.

_400 years? _Thought Rikuo. The question had risen in the face of all standing in the field.

"But I guess I must bring this sweet reunion to an end," mocked Masumi.

"Prepare to meet your end, Taisho Kameko."

* * *

OMG! First post of the New Year! I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you like it too, as much as I do! Please let me know what you think! Reviews are very important to writers, we like to know what you think... either good or bad...

Another shout out to Alexi Rein: "U R awesome!" _  
_

Please Review!


	42. Chapter 42

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Nuramago nor Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 42

"Prepare to meet your end, Taisho Kameko!" sneered the wicked miko as she launched an attack towards the standing Kameko, who seemed not to be moving.

"KAMEKO!" yelled Rikuo in despair as she freed himself from Shoei. He tried reaching her but he couldn't match the speed of the inu. He watched in disbelieve as Seiichimaru stood there doing nothing.

Kameko closed her eyes as, with a swift movement unseen to the human eye, even though she was still one, grabbed her sword within its sheath and buried in the ground, muttering:

"_Watashitachiha Tessaiga mamoru." _

A sudden burst of golden light came forth from it as it enveloped the whole clearing. Masumi let a yell in anger as her attack failed to hurt Kameko. Seiichimaru smirked. _She needs to master both inu and miko. _

"Masumi," she looked up, kneeling with the sword buried on the ground. "You have failed to realize that, I am both good and evil, youkai and spirit… I am not like my father and clearly not like you. You see, my father is only a youkai, he was an easy target to be purified or sealed but remember," she got up and the barrier disappear, "I destroyed you once, I will destroy you again."

"Kgh!" Masumi inhaled as she could see Kameko's fear. _But she's human! _

"I had not awaken my powers when I fought you first," Kameko's appearance began to change. Her hair was no longer the midnight black but it was silver. Yet it was not completely silver. Her image had found a middle ground between miko and inu.

"She resembles Master Rikuo," said Tsurara in awe.

Kameko smirked, "I do not look like Rikuo, Yuki-Onna… don't be silly."

"Eh!" exclaimed Tsurara with a big sweat drop. _How can she hear me from there? _

Rikuo also sweatdropped. _She looks nothing like me: her hair is both black with silver strands, yet she still pertains of the markings on her cheeks. Her body seems to look human _(her youkai figure appears more athletic) _but yet she still looks strong… _

"Stupid wench! You and all your family will pay for this!" yelled Masumi as she started chanting.

A sudden wave of air surrounded the grounds as the bodies of the fallen evil youkai began patching themselves together.

"Wake from your slumber my minions, you will not die again," hissed the evil miko.

All around them, emerging from the woods and the ground where youkai. _It's more than before! _

"I'm getting tired of your shit, Masumi!" yelled Kameko as she unsheathed Tessaiga. "Kaze no Kizu!" she launched as she killed just a few demons.

_WHAT! _

"It seems you are not strong enough in that in-between form, Kameko-chan," Masumi laughed mockingly.

Kameko heaved in anger. _I must not let her get to me! Dammit! This witch is strong! _

As she joined her comrades in battle, they where doing their best to destroy the evil youkai…

"It seems this things don't die no matter how we cut them!" yelled Kurotabo as he had finished slicing one of the demons. It hit the ground but soon again stood back up.

Kameko ran over to Rikuo, who greeted her with a smile. Her golden orbs bore into his red ones. Soon a group of youkai jumped from the trees towards them but Rikuo in no time destroyed them.

"Ougi Meikyo shisui Sakura!" said Rikuo as he blew the liquid in his big sake cup. Blue flames emerged and engulfed the youkai surrounding them, burning them to ashes. Kameko held on to Rikuo as she observed in awe the power of the Nurarihyon.

Kameko shrieked in amazement after the youkai did not return from the ashes. Natsuko, the fire youkai, began blowing fire from her mouth and burned more youkai. Shoei seeing this, instructed her to spew fire on his sword. The flames surrounded Shoei's sword as he swung it, burning the youkai it touched. For a second, it seemed that they where going to win when,

"GYAAAAAAA!" a hoard of monsters had launched themselves over the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol. Tsurara coldly chanted,

"Nori no fubuki, Fusei Kakurei," as her blizzard froze their assailants. But it seemed that they where too strong, because the ice barrier began to crack. Kameko saw the opportunity to try something new.

"Duck down!" she yelled as she launched herself towards the ice barrier.

"Kongosohaaaa!" she yelled with all her strength as diamonds shot from her sword, piercing through the barrier and destroying the youkai.

"Oh," said Kiyotsugu as he stared at the panting form of Kameko.

As she jumped back towards Rikuo, he said with a smirk, "Haven't seen that move before, Kameko,"

"Oh sweetheart, I won't let you take all the glory," she smirked back as patted his back.

* * *

Yura, still dazed from what just occurred, looked around as if searching for something.

"What is it, Yura-chan?" asked Saori.

"Where is Ienaga-san?"

_Shit. _Yura is never one who curses but it seems that that girl always gets herself in deep trouble when around youkai.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a cry of despair echoed through the woods.

Rikuo heard it, immediately knowing it belonged to Kana.

"KANA-CHAN!" he yelled. Kameko sniffed the air, looking for her scent. Found it!

"There!" she yelled as Rikuo followed her into the thicket. Her inhumanly speed was still intact even in that phase. Rikuo's subordinates and comrades followed the pair; so did Seiichimaru and Yura, with the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol trailing behind.

"Rikuo!" she heard her faint cry a tad closer.

"Damn it, Rikuo! You're too slow for me," Kameko said as she grabbed her lover by the wrist and swung him into her back, carrying him as they flew from tree to tree.

"Oi… Oi.. Kameko! You are embarrassing me! Put me down!" he blushed as his woman carried him in her back with ease.

"Shut it, you slimy eel! We have to save your friend… No time for formalities now!" she hissed as she flew higher.

Yuki-Onna, not far behind, smiled. _Master is too cute! _

In less than a minute they found Kana, being grabbed by the neck, by a dark haired man with piercing green eyes. He seemed taller than Rikuo but no taller than Shoei. Rikuo had already climbed down Kameko's back, still a bit flustered.

"Keh! Ungrateful bastard," muttered Kameko under her breath.

"But what do we have here? It seems others have come to make us company, little koneko," he said as he purred into Kana's ear, making her squirm in fear and yell.

"This girl is under my guard, take your hands away from her!" commanded Rikuo.

"And what if I don't? Remember you failed to protect her once," he purred. Two tails suddenly came out of his body, while one of them grabbed Kana by the waist and lifted her up in the air. She screamed.

"Put her down!" roared Kameko.

Rikuo and Kameko both launched against the youkai, who seemed a-phased. Three more tails appeared and hit both of them in numerous parts of their bodies before landing on the ground, panting. Kameko got up and ran her Adamant Barrage but failed to destroy it. It seems it would regenerate pretty fast, not dropping Kana for one second.

"Shit," muttered Kameko as she looked towards Rikuo, who was holding a growl. Then an idea seemed to pop in his head as he turned around and shot a nod at Yura. She nodded back. They seemed to understand each other.

"Kameko," he whispered almost inaudible. "Do not acknowledge me, just listen." She was quiet. "I want you to distract this kitsune."

Without a word she stood up and looked at the youkai right in the eye. She flared her fear, which made him flinch for a second. Then the Kitsune chuckled evilly as he launched one of his tails towards her. Instead of defending herself, she dodged it. With the tip of her sword, she touched the ground, did a somersault, landed on one of its tails, surprising the youkai with her god speed and with one swing, she cut the tail that held Kana. Before the girl even hit the ground, Kameko grabbed her, both falling to the ground, with Kameko breaking the fall.

"Now!"

_Quiet your heart; gifted one and wish upon yourself the abilities of your ancestors… _

"Repel the demon forces, purify the forces of evil…" Yura's voice was so soft and mellow but it was cool and collected. Seiichimaru and Kameko stared in awe as she took out her sutras and dispelled them in a circle, surrounding her.

"SHIKIGAMI HAGUN!"

The sutras burst into un-burning flames as they began to twirl like a Mary-go-round. A cloud forms, revealing 26 skeletons cladded in Onmyoji robes. The ground shook as air came from beneath Yura and surrounded her. A skull looking gun appeared in her left hand as its spider legs extension protected her.

Her voice was solemn, "Hagun! INVOKE!"

A powerful bang was heard as the skull gun dispelled a grand streak of light. The Kitsune screamed as it hit its body. Soon when the shot had paralyzed it, Rikuo invoke Kyokasuigetsu and slashed the demon in half, expelling all its demonic power and destroying it.

Kameko gawked astounded at such display of power. _I have definitely underestimated Yura… _

Both Kana and Kameko stood up from the ground. Kana ran to Rikuo to thank him while Kameko went over to where Yura was standing, heaving.

"Yura-chan! That was awesome!" she cheered when she was close to her. Yura smiled. Then her eyes caught something.

Kameko's in-between form began fading away, making her look more human. The marks in her face had disappeared and her hair was back to black. She sheathed Tessaiga.

"Kameko! Watch out!"

Kameko turned around to face the one thing that she feared more than Masumi…

A snake…

* * *

UUUHHH!

Guess what? I feel so energized and happy right now, I decided to post another chapter! Hope u like this one too!

Please REVIEW!


	43. Chapter 43

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 43

"SSSSSsssssss," it hissed.

Kameko gulped as her knees buckled. _A snake, a snake, a snake! _

In her mind, all she could think of was that a huge white snake with red eyes was in front of her and it was going to eat her. If she had not feared battling Bankotsu, she sure feared this.

Rikuo saw her paralyzed figure; disappeared from where he was standing and appeared right behind Kameko. The beast was probably 50 feet tall. Rikuo stretched out his hand to touch Kameko's shoulder but sensed great fear coming out of her.

"Kameko," he whispered. But she didn't even respond. Her eyes where solely bound on the _hebi _youkai. She didn't even seem to be breathing. Yura seemed to notice something wrong and decided to shoot once again with her Hagun. But after she took the shot, the beast didn't even budge. A barrier protected the youkai. In that moment, only Kameko could break the barrier.

Then something strange happened. The barrier seemed to grow arms. They circled around the paralyzed form of Kameko. Both Rikuo and Seiichimaru tried to cut her loose but it was too late; the barrier had engulfed her. But they didn't disappear. He stretched his hand towards the barrier but the electric shock threw him away, landing beside his human friends.

Rikuo watched helplessly as he saw the Kameko being drawn closer to the snake. She hadn't even moved an inch.

"Master, look!" Tsurara pointed at Kameko. She delicately moved her left hand over the hilt of her sword. Without unlocking her eyes away from the great serpent, she unsheathed Tessaiga. But the sword didn't transform.

"Kameko, snap out of it!" yelled Seiichimaru from outside the barrier. This made her turn around and what Seiichimaru saw made him made his heart stop: true, immense fear was pooled in her golden orbs. Rikuo saw it too.

She turned around back to face the serpent and sheathed Tessaiga. A faint glow surrounded Kameko as she walked towards the beast.

"Kameko, what are you doing?" yelled Yura, as she saw her friend getting closer and closer to the youkai, which hadn't moved. _What the hell is she thinking? _

Kameko walked until she was a few inches away from the serpent, which continued to hiss. Her human form seemed so delicate and soft, like a broken flower. She then placed a delicate hand on the scaled skin of the youkai.

Everyone in the field gasped and inhaled sharply as they where not sure what was about to happen. All of the Nura Clan members had adopted a ready stance in case they needed to attack.

The serpent just hissed as Kameko's hand continued to caress the scales. Then she looked up and said in a whisper,

"I no longer fear you, hebi."

A maniacal laugh could be heard at a distance. Kameko's eyes narrowed, as she knew this was one of her tricks. Only she could make a barrier that strong. She backed away from the serpent and let out her right hand.

"Destroy."

Her ohm necklace shone as a light came out of her hand making the barrier disappear. Everyone sighed in relieve as Kameko walked out unharmed. But not for long…

The beast launched itself at her.

Before she could even do something about it, Rikuo had already jumped up with Nenekirimaru in hand. He leaped and cut the beast near the 'neck' but it regenerated immediately. At that moment, Seiichimaru wished he had his father's sword, the Bakusaiga.

Rikuo's didn't seem to hurt the serpent but it did make a halt in attacking Kameko; who was still dazed. Rikuo turned around and yelled for Tsurara. His red orbs and big smile suggested what she already knew he needed. She nodded in agreement. _I will aid master… I trust you completely, Rikuo-sama… _

Kameko watched in awe as Yuki-Onna released her fear. Diamond shaped icicles surrounded Nenekirimaru as Rikuo's appearance seemed to change. Tsurara had disappeared. Kameko's eyes grew as big as apples, _it seems as if… he's carrying her fear… _

"This is the sacred technique of the leader of the Hyakki Yakou, he becomes clothed with the fear of his subordinates, its called _Matoi,_" explained Kurotabo to both Kameko and Seiichimaru.

The serpent seeing this launched itself at Rikuo.

"Demon-clad Red plum tree under snow," smirked Rikuo as he jumped over to the beast and cut through it. Many of the youkai of the school stood in awe as other members of the clan cheered. But Kameko sensed the serpent was not yet dead.

"Rikuo!" she yelled as she summoned her bow and quiver. Tsurara had returned and looked dumbfounded at Kameko.

"Master, look! The serpent is not dead!" exclaimed Tsurara.

Rikuo growled in anger, as his blade was not able to kill the youkai. Kameko walked over to an enraged Rikuo and said, "This things won't get killed with special techniques," she took two arrows and pointed them towards the serpent which was paralyzed in a wall of snow. "This things need to be purified…"

But before she let go of her arrows, Kameko sensed immense youki coming from the beast. _This is not going to suffice, I'm gonna have to try something new… _

She set down her bow and grabbed a third arrow. Rikuo watched as Kameko had three arrows in her hand, at the same time. A twirl of air began forming under Kameko as her _Fear _began to flare. _ How? She's in her human form! How can she flare her fear?! _

Kameko's spiritual powers combined with her Fear, made everyone in the field cringe.

"Mie rasen shinseina yajirushi!" she yelled as a great roar was heard coming from the first arrow she released, immediately followed by the other two forming a triple helix.

Everyone in the field watched in astonishment as Kameko's spiritual triple helix shot the trembling serpent and burst it into flames, destroying it. Everybody cheered and chanted Kameko's name.

Kameko fell to the ground and was heaving because of the great amount of energy she released. Rikuo knelt besides her, putting an arm around her, he kissed her on the forehead.

"That was amazing, Kameko-chan," she smiled weakly at him.

"Fufu, isn't that a beautiful picture… oh so sweet," mocked Masumi, reappearing from the dark.

Both Kameko and Rikuo growled. "Bitch," she hissed. _She's not done, isn't she? _

"I can see that your spiritual powers have grown," she chuckled. "Too bad its not gonna last… now the real battle will begin!"

_Miko against miko… this shall be interesting, _thought Kameko as she stood up.

"Bring it on, _jaakuna miko_."

* * *

A/N: Hello readers, thank you for being kind and reading my story. Just a few things:

_Hebi_: means snake.

_Mie rasen shinseina yajirushi_: literal translation to 'triple helix sacred arrow'

_Jaakuna miko_: literal translation to 'evil miko'.

Hope this clears things up! Don't forget to Review!


	44. Chapter 44

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 44

The sweat was dripping from my brow as I glanced up to where Masumi was sitting; on the shoulder of the dumb looking giant. Her eyes where gleaming with pure evil. I gulped.

_I am not afraid; _I was giving myself a pep talk. I felt Rikuo standing beside me. I could feel the fear of the _Nurarihyon _oozing from him, even though it was not showing. I could feel his Hyakki Yakou. I could even feel Yura and her Hagun. _I am not afraid. _

I felt a smile creep in the corner of my mouth. I could feel the drumroll in my heart as I took a step forward. All eyes where on me, but for the first time, it didn't matter… I could finally feel the power of the _Inu _mixing with my _spiritual _fire. It was a delicious pain…

_She deserves to die… _

_I'll make sure of it… _

"Kameko, darling… before we start our final battle," she paused, to give a overdramatic sigh, "I wanna tell you the story of a young maiden."

"Keh! I don't care about this story of yours," Kameko said, crossing her arms.

"Oh but sweetie," her voice became dark and monotonous, "you do."

For some reason, both Kameko and Rikuo shivered. _What does this has to do with me? _

"Sweetie, please sit down and get comfortable; this might be long," Masumi said waving her hands.

"No thank you, I'm good standing," Kameko said.

"Sooth yourself," she waved as her eyes darkened once again.

"It all started when…"

* * *

_Masumi's POV: _

_It was the crack of dawn when I open the drapes of the door of my cottage. Grandma was still sound asleep in her mat while I sneaked out quietly to get water for breakfast. The well was inside the forest, in between the trees. I remember thinking to myself 'why would anyone put a well in the middle of the forest that no one can even see?' _

_The moment I arrived to the well, I knew something was off; my spiritual senses where alert. _

'_Youkai!' _

_Before I could even react, a swell amount of youki spread across the forest. All of the sudden the air was sucked out of my lungs as I fell to the ground, clutching my neck, gasping for air. _

_A grand spider emerged from the bushes and attacked me. It threw me some kind of white thing from its mouth; I assumed it was his web. The web fell on me and its moist texture started burning my skin. It was poisoned. _

"_I want to eat little mikos like you, young lady," it spewed. _

_I needed to do something or the thing would eat me. With one knee on the ground, I let out a silent prayer and my spiritual aura broke the web. The beast growled in anger. _

'_So you're gonna put up a fight? Even better!' as it launched itself towards me at great speed. He spewed a bigger amount of that web, taking me by surprise; it threw me against a tree, leaving me semi-conscious. All of a sudden the thing launches towards me with his mouth wide open and all I could do was cringe. _

'_I can't die! I have to see my grandma!' I remember thinking before I heard a loud roar. A much greater youki appeared and before I fell unconscious I saw a huge white dog, leaping and killing the spider. _

_Later, I woke up in my mat with my grandmother beside me. I recall her saying, "That tall man with silver hair saved your life… Even though he's a youkai, I am so grateful for saving your life." _

_That's when everything came back to me. I ran out of the hut with my grandma calling my name and I ran towards the forest. _

'_Maybe if I see him, I can thank him.' _

_But he wasn't there. _

* * *

_Months went by and all I could think about was my savior. I dreamed of petting his head and scratching his ears. Grandma said it was a man with long and beautiful silver hair, with blue marks on his face and golden almond eyes. I remember seeing a giant dog; yet again, many youkai disguise themselves as humans to blend in with the crowd. _

_Day and night passed and it never appeared. Until one day, a group of youkai came to raid the town. I made my grandmother hide on a hole I had made years before and ran out to help the villagers fight this demons. But they won the battle. _

_Bodies scattered outside the village limits; the scent of blood was thick in the air. I ran back to the hut to fetch my grandma when I saw her there lying lifeless. I called her name several times but she didn't answer. I turned her over and saw that she was unharmed, which made me think that her heart finally gave in. Sadness mixed with relieve washed over me, as I knew she wasn't killed by youkai but by her sick heart. Nonetheless, I was going to miss her. _

_Then, from the depths of the forest, a roar echoed. I ran outside towards the forest, as fast as my skinny legs could take me. My hair was glued to my face as I sweat like a lumberjack. I ran until I felt the immense youki. _

_Before me stood the most majestic being I've ever seen. He was nothing as my grandma describe… He was more beautiful! His long, silver mane held in a high ponytail flew wildly in the breeze; his big, almond shaped, golden eyes where brushed by his thick brows, knit well together. His built was strong and powerful; yet his eyes where kind. _

_Feeling self conscious about my appearance, I stumbled into the ground and lowered my head. _

"_Master, thank you for saving me the other day, and letting me see my grandmother again… I…" _

_He interrupted me by saying, "I smell blood, what happened?" _

"_A group of evil youkai came and raided our town. We fought, but… we lost… the villagers are dead," _

"_Where's that old woman that greeted me at the entrance of the village?" he asked. _

"_My grandmother… she… she's dead, master," my nose still touching the ground. _

"_Woman, get up!" he commanded. I scrambled back to my feet looking at my dirty, blood stained, clearly filthy pink kimono. I was still looking at the ground. _

"_Master, if I may, I will like to serve you in return, for saving my life," I said fast. _

"_There is no need for that, young woman, you are free to go," he said kindly. _

"_That's the thing, master… I have no where else to go… the whole village has being destroyed and my grandmother is dead… please Master, I beg of you," tears streamed down my cheeks as I tried to hold a sob. _

_I heard a sigh coming from the other end. "Hn." _

_With that he turned around. I had no idea what to make of the sound that came from his beautifully carved lips. I stayed put to the ground. A second later, he turned around and said to me, _

"_Woman, are you not going to follow?" he asked. _

"_Yes, Master," I whispered as I scrambled behind him. We walked for what seemed like an hour but it was only minutes. My tired body was not providing for the energy it needed. Without looking at the ground, I stumbled and fell. When I tried to get up, I found out I couldn't. _

"_Young woman, when was the last time you had something to eat?" Master, whose name he hasn't announced, asked me as he crouched in front of me. _

"_I do not remember, Master… I…" I couldn't finish the question. Tears where clouding my eyes as I remembered that the beasts had attacked us before dinnertime. Not that we had a lot, but it was enough for two meager meals a day. Grandma was by the fire when the youkai came. _

"_Here, let me help you. I think we've walked enough," he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up with ease. _

_Right before my eyes, he transformed into the beautiful white dog I had seen and wished to pet the other day. It looked at me with kind eyes as it nudged its head. I didn't understand. I later made a soft growl and then nudge me again with its mouth and then turned around, giving me its back. That's when I understood and I climbed. I held on tightly as it sprang into a sprint and ran as fast as the wind. _

* * *

_After what seemed like an hour, I was feeling tiresome. I started yawning and quickly doze off. The next time I opened my eyes, we're at the foot of a ginormous castle. In my daze, I had not realized that this particular castle was in the clouds, up in the sky. For a second, I threw up in my mouth for I am afraid of heights. _

"_Worry not, little miss, you will get used to it," as a black gnome pulled my skirt and walked me into the inside of the castle. The foyer was so majestic; I had to stop and wonder. The gnomes little voice interrupted my thoughts, saying: _

"_The Master had to alert his wife, THE Lady, that he had arrived," he continued on babbling but I could only hear the word 'wife' countless times in my mind. _

'_Of course he had to be married… a great Lord as himself wouldn't be alone… well, at least I'll get my wish on serving my Lord,' I sighed deeply and in pain as I followed the gnome who for some reason hadn't stop talking. I found the little guy very cute but annoying. _

* * *

_Years had passed and the Lady had not produced an heir for the Master. Bitterness grew inside me as I watched them both form atop a window, walking through the garden holding hands… I hated her with all my soul. _

'_I could've produced an heir for him, if he would've asked!' _

'_Oh but of course! I am not a demon! Just a mere human he saved!'_

'_I must make him love me! If he sees me, maybe he will vanish her and take me as his wife instead…' _

'_Maybe… I should end her life…' _

_But my attempts of capturing his attentions where futile... He never once looked at me again. He would acknowledge my presence every once in a while when I was scrubbing the floors or taking care of the garden or washing the windows… he would not so often asked how I was and if I fed well; which to all I replied, 'Yes, your Highness,' with my head bowed. _

_Many a night I would turn over and over on my cot thinking of all the ways to finish his wife's existence. But she was a powerful woman and with exceeding beauty, I could not in my wildest dreams compete with that… Yet, I harbored in my mind and heart feelings of hate towards her like no other. _

_Several months had past and I heard the dreadful news that the Queen was able to produce a son and that his name was 'Sesshomaru'. I reeled in anger as I realized I would never, ever be his. _

_I had to terminate her existence. _

_I ventured into the abyss of the dark magic and conferred in my soul that I would learn them for the sole purpose of destroying the Queen and her pup. _

_The darkness in my soul grew to the extent of taking over my whole existence. I no longer loved or felt compassion but only hate. As I planned my vengeance, the Queen falls into a great illness and suddenly dies. The fates where in my favor, as I had nothing to do with her death… _

_I ran to meet my Master after such delighting news, only to have him shun me away, saying 'he needed to be there for his son… for the only thing his Queen left him…' _

_At that moment, I decided to spill my feelings towards him… just to have him look at me like as I was a mad woman and he had me thrown into the dungeons, accusing me of murdering his wife. While the guards where dragging me away, I yelled: "I didn't do it, but even if I had, I would've gladly done it again!" _

_He roared in anger as he launched himself towards me, casting me away like a ragged doll. He then told his guards to vanish me from the kingdom. _

_I cooked in my soul feelings of vengeance. Many summers I planned, sometimes days in a row without rest, so my avengement would be perfect. Then one night I hear that the Lord had taking upon himself a human. A HUMAN! And that she was with child. It was the night of full moon. The perfect night for a curse… _

_But when I arrived to give the child my 'blessing', I had learned my Lord had died in battle and that the woman and child escaped. I set up in a rampant rage, destroying villages and towns in a row… I terrorized and tortured people just to learn the name of the child, so that I could curse him and his mother for taking the man I loved away from me. _

_Several years passed 'til I heard word of the boy named Inuyasha and of his mother, the beautiful Izayoi. But she had long passed and that the boy was married to a priestess. I also learned that Sesshomaru had also taken for himself a human companion. What is with this Dogs and their human women? I could never fathom why the Lord chose Izayoi over me! WHY! _

_Later I found out that both women had produced heirs for the sons of the Lord. _

_My vendetta is near, sons of the Great Demon Dog… Soon you will beg for your lives…. _

* * *

__A/N: There's no greater hell than that of a scorned woman... or I think that's how the saying goes... Anyway, thanks for reading! This chapter was particularly hard to write, show mercy... Please review and tell me what you think!

You guys are awesome!


	45. Chapter 45

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Nuramago nor Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Thank you sooo mucho for the 4.5K views! You guys rock! Thanks! Sorry for being a bit awol, had to be dealing with heavy stuff but I'm back now! This was a hard chapter to write! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 45

(Back to Kameko's POV)

After Masumi was done vomiting all her story, the field became quiet… It was getting irritating, so I spoke up:

"So, let me get this straight, Masumi: you are angry for what my grandfather did to you 500 years ago and now you are taking it on me and my family and this school?" I said nonchalantly.

"Yess!" she growled, "Didn't you hear? Besides, I've always wanted to get back at you for almost killing me the last time."

"Oh," I said as I shrugged. "Well then, seems I am going to have to kill you for good this time… Remember I was just a kid back then," I began very carelessly but the temperature of the field dropped when, "but now, I am a different person and very well trained…"

I saw her mouth quiver for a few seconds, before she recovered and gave out a maniacal laugh, "Bitch please, do not make me laugh… I will dismember you and send your head to your father!" she yelled as she launched a ball of fire towards me.

Rikuo threw himself towards me to protect me from the attack, making us roll on the ground, with me landing on top of him. His signature smirk was plastered all over his face, saying:

"I could get used to you being on top," he said with his big smile. I slapped him hard in the head,

"How can you be thinking of that in a time like this! You're gross!" I huffed getting off him.

"More like horny…" sweatdropped Kubinashi, which was standing not far from where we landed. He sighed, "So like the Second…" then sighed again.

I turned around to face Masumi once again and said, "If you want to really dismember me, then I suggest you come down from that giant and face me one on one…" I smirked.

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!" Masumi yelled as she lifted herself up from the giant and now appeared to be floating. She lifted both her hands in the air as the ground beneath us shook once again.

Spears of rocks and tree roots shot from the ground, taking us by surprise. Everybody started screaming and running away from the spears that grabbed people from their feet and swallowed them. In horror I watched as fellow classmates where being swallowed and pierced to death by Masumi's attack. My body crumpled to the ground in despair as others from the Nura Gumi tried to save their fellow classmates to no avail. I cried in anger and fear as the ground opened to swallow their bodies.

Rikuo was yelling orders and running towards his friends, whom had death written all over their faces. That look when you are facing death square in the eye, that look in your eyes when you know that there is no way out… that look… I ran as a lightning bolt trying to save them…

But Seiichimaru reached them faster than Rikuo and I could. Yura had taken out her shikigamies Tanrou and Rokuson and mounted her friends on it.

"Tanrou, Rokuson, take them back to the school!" she ordered.

"Yura, you must go with them!" Seiichimaru yelled.

"No! I am staying!"

"You cannot! You need to alert the school! Go with them!" he continued yelling as he grabbed her by the waist and mounted her on the great wolf.

"No! No! Seiichimaru, I am not leaving! I am not leaving you! No!" she begged with tears in her eyes. Just then, Seiichimaru pulled that soft look… I watched as he roughly grabs her by the waist with one hand and with the other resting on her cheek, he pulls her into himself and kisses her.

I thought I was about to faint.

Yura almost did.

"Now go!" he yelled as he pulled away. She nodded with tears as both shikigamies rose to escape.

"I WILL NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!" growled Masumi as several spears shot from the ground, high above to attack them. But Seiichimaru prevented it with a blow of his Dragon Strike.

I turned back to face Masumi. I don't know what was happening but I could feel a fire growing with every second passing; an unquenchable fire.

The witch noticed, as she sported another one of her laughs. "And what are you going to do? All your classmates are dead!"

The fire inside me grew more and more; it burned as it asked for blood… Tessaiga pulsed, my body pulsed… my necklace beamed with a green light…

I could hear the souls of all my classmates crying for mercy… I could feel their blood crying out to me for justice…

_I will avenge their deaths… _

* * *

Kameko continued walking towards the witch; her eyes where pure fire. _But she's in her human form! _Thought Rikuo as him and Seiichimaru ran towards her, yelling her name.

Kubinashi, who was closer to her, rushed to her side but was detained by a wall that he didn't see was there. _A barrier! But… when did she create it? _He turned around to face his Master who watched in disbelief at the sight before him:

The souls of their dead classmates where firing like shooting stars towards Kameko. They pushed inside the barrier and Kameko with her bow and arrow ready, shot her arrow, with the souls blending together. An intense, blinding light appeared and shot Masumi in her chest, purifying her. The entire evil aura she had was dispelled away from her body as she screamed and cried in agony.

"NOOOOOO! I WILL NOT DIE AGAIN!" she continued to scream. Her body fell from the sky and a loud thud was heard as it hit the ground.

Kameko sighed as she lowered her bow and then placed it in her back. Just then a loud whistle was heard from afar. Kameko's head shot back up and she knew it could only mean one thing.

_Itaku! _

Before her appeared the weasel youkai riding on top of Tanrou behind Yura. When he got down, he walked towards Kameko who was fuming.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEING!" she yelled as she grabbed Itaku by the collar.

"Kameko, calm down! I wasn't sure you wanted me around after what happened!" he hissed, with his eyes turning gold.

"We could've sure used your help! Our classmates are dead!" she cried. He hanged his head as he saw the corpses of his fellow teammates and other classmates lying in the ground and a very battered Nura Gumi, still recovering.

A whimper was heard from Yura as she buried her face on Seiichimaru's chest, which held her close.

"When we needed you… hell, when I needed you the most! You just disappear! Itaku…" her shoulders slumped as she let her tears come out. He opened his arms as to let her in, when he pears behind her…

"KAMEKOOOO!" Itaku yelled as in a twinkling of an eye, grabbed her by the shoulders and turned around. A piercing sound and a small cry was heard, as Kameko saw in horror as a spear pierced Itaku in the chest, ripping his heart out.

"Ka… Kameko," he said as his eyes went white and he fell to the ground before her.

"No… No… Nooo… Itaku, wait… Noo…." Her body began shaking as she cradles him in her arms. Both Rikuo and Kubinashi ran beside her as she let out the most blood-curling scream ever heard.

_Fear _was coming out of her as her eyes turned completely black. Her cries where subsided by a growl that was forming within her chest. Her hair turned part white and part black as she stood up, giving Itaku's body to Kubinashi, who was trembling.

_Her fear is like no other I've sensed before, _thought Rikuo in astonishment.

"Masumi," she hissed.

A withered laugh was heard, coming from the battered body of the evil miko, still lying on the ground.

"I took away…" she winced in pain as Kameko grabbed her from the neck, "what you loved dearly… just like your grandmother did, just like your cousin's grandmother did… I took a piece of your heart… you…" she winced again, "will never be the same…."

"Your biggest mistake was that you underestimated me," replied Kameko in her darkest voice, "Never underestimate the power of an _inu,_" she said as she drew her sword into Masumi's chest.

Kameko let Masumi's body fall into the ground. She then stares at the empty forest before her and with her sword still drawn, she whispers,

'_Meido Zangetsuha' _

All the living beings in the field marveled as the Portal to the Netherworlds was opened. She then grabs Masumi's body and throws her into the portal.

"This way, she will never bother us again," she whispered to herself.

After it closed, she turned around. Upon seeing the pale body of Itaku with a hole on his chest, with a crying Yuki-Onna held by her Master, Kameko returned back to normal. She slumped herself beside his body.

"Itaku…" she let the tears fall.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kameko felt the presence of Seiichimaru.

"Kameko, everyone, get out of the way," he ordered. All looked at him dumbfounded as he stands before them.

"What do you want, Seiichimaru?" Kameko growled.

"Tenseiga," said as if it was obvious. Kameko's eyes widened as she remembered the sword.

Giving Tenseiga to him, he unsheats it and without notice, the sword pulsed as if sensing Seiichimaru's will. He then swings the sword in the air, making the ground itself pulse.

Just then Kubinashi yells, "Itaku… Itaku's body is getting warmer… and the hole is gone!"

All of them scramble as they saw Itaku lifting up his chest and then letting out a sigh. Kameko just stared as he opened his eyes and sat up. Tsurara fainted but Rikuo was there to catch her; Yura threw herself towards Kurotabo who was standing beside her and hugged him; Kubinashi smirked. Itaku looked at Kameko, and then touched his chest. His eyes denoted confusion.

"I… thought," he said, only to be silenced by Kameko's embrace.

The moment was interrupted by more screams and yells from other members of the Nura Gumi.

"Rikuo-sama, Rikuo-sama," Shoei came running, "Look!"

They all look in disbelief, astonishment, confusion, flabbergasted and every other feeling that ever existed as the bodies of the fallen students rose up one by one. Some were shaking off the dust that covered them, others where tackled by their living friends and let out cries of joy and happiness. Laughter was soon heard in the grounds where sadness and death had once prevailed.

When Kameko finally released Itaku from her embrace, he said: "Kameko, Rikuo, please forgive me, for…" he was interrupted by Rikuo, who placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "No need for that my friend, its good to have you back." Rikuo gave him a genuine smile and Itaku returned the same.

All groans, moans and happy tones ceased, for all in the field looked up to the first few rays of the dawn of the a new morning.

* * *

A/N: L.O.V.E.D writting this chapter, though it was hard...

Before anyone crucifies me, just to remind you that Tensiega can revive a 100 people in one blow that have being recently killed and that it's also belived that a person has more than one soul so that's why Kameko used one of each or they actually offered their souls...

Another thing, some have being wondering where did Kameko recieved her miko training... Well, even though Kagome had her powers 'sealed' by Masumi, she instilled all her knowledge to Kameko. Even when she couldn't show it to her, Kameko is very intelligent... I am sorry I haven't being particularly clear about this but I thought I would take too much to explain...

THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	46. Chapter 46

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I own not Inuyasha or Nuramago.

* * *

Chapter 46

The school hosted a great party after defeating the witch Masumi. Everybody was having fun, enjoying, dancing, eating and being merry. Sake flowed like the never-ending river. A feast was served fit for kings and queens, yet Kameko sat on a corner with a weary expression.

"Kameko dear, what is troubling you?" asked Hamasaki Wakana to one of her favorite students (apart from Nura-kun, of course!)

"Nothing, Hamasaki-sensei… I just feel a bit tired, that's all…" replied Kameko, spacing out again.

"I understand," said Hamasaki-sensei as she continued observing the students. Even though the school allowed for sake to be served (this time only), professors and administrates where to watch the students like hawks.

Kameko continued staring into blankness. Rikuo has being complaining for the past few days of her behavior. She's often seen quiet and tranquil, not a single outburst; even with Rikuo taunting her. Her best friend and confidant, Yura, has also observed her pensiveness and it seems to annoy her.

"Seiichimaru, you need to talk to her… She's not herself after the fight and I am worried," she said, looking up to Seiichimaru, who was standing right beside her and holding her close to himself. Ever since the fight, those two has being inseparable. Yura still feels a bit worried for dating a youkai. Her feelings where not mistaken; she has feelings for the inu hanyou but she felt apprehensive, not only with her status as an onmyoji but also because of her family, mainly her brother Ryuuji. She has not delivered the news but she is sure that word will get to her family and when it does, hell is going to brake loose. Just the thought makes her shiver. Sensing her uneasiness, Seiichimaru hugs her closer to him. Yura immediately feels her fears washed away by Seiichi's touch.

"Hamasaki-sensei," both Kameko and Wakana looked up to see the standing figure of Seiichimaru. "Would you permit me a few words with my sister?"

"Oh but sure, my dear!" she stood up from her seat giving both of them her lit up smile. Boy, she can make the saddest of people smile. But it was not so for Kameko, for she was not sad. She was conflicted…

"Kameko," started Seiichimaru, only to be interrupted by a sigh from Kameko.

"Not this again, Seiichimaru," she said looking down.

"Look, this isn't like you, you are always cheerful and you always complain and nag for everything," she looked up to him and gave him a look, but he continued, "all I'm saying is that I am worried, heck, everybody is worried…"

She sighed again, "I assure you, dear brother, that I am fine, I am just tired…"

"Do not give me that crap again, Kameko!" he said a little too loud, making a few heads turn.

"You know what? Why don't all of you stop being on my case and leave me alone!" she stood up, almost stumbling on her red furoside kimono and left. She didn't even bother to dress up a bit nicer for the occasion.

_I'm not in the mood for everybody's shit! _said Kameko as she walked out of the cafeteria and headed for her room. But then she knew that someone might appear at her door so she turned around and headed for the school's rooftop.

Finally with some tranquility, she sat down and stared at the moon. Her mind swift back to the morning after the great battle…

FLASHBACK 

_Soon after everybody started walking, running, even flying back to the school grounds, one Taisho Kameko stayed for a few more minutes on the field, with her mind lost. _

"_Kameko," said Rikuo as he was done commanding his subordinates to help all those brave comrades who needed medical attention back to the school. _

"_Hmm?" mumbled Kameko, not even turning around to look at him. _

"_We should be going," he said with warmth in his voice. She turned around and saw him smiling sweetly at her. She blushed and ran to his arms. They both held each other till Kameko stepped away, looking down. _

"_Kameko, what's wrong?" he asked. _

"_Nothing, I'm just thinking about both battles… y-you now, with her and Bankotsu… All of this because I am not normal…" her mind trailed off to another land, probably the feudal era. _

"_Babe," started Rikuo, bringing her back to present times, "it's ok… Both of them had their own problems: Bankotsu wanted power and strength and Masumi was just a scorned woman; all of this has nothing to do with you…" _

_Kameko gave him a weak smile and a single tear escaped her eye. Rikuo chuckled as he wiped her tear away. She held on to his hand and then a wicked smile spread over her face. Rikuo suddenly became worried. _

_In a twinkling of an eye, Kameko shifted into her inu self, grabbing Rikuo's hand and throwing him on her back. As she ran towards the school with great speed, Rikuo cried, "Let me down, woman!" and "Stop this nonsense!" all the way back to the school. _

_But soon after she and Rikuo arrived, Yura came running with heed. "Kameko, you're cousin needs to talk to you!" _

_Without thinking twice, she ran towards the boys dorm lounging area where she smelled Seiichimaru. He sat with a phone in his hands. _

"_What happened?" she asked him with wide eyes. Her heart was thumping really fast, for she knew it was her family. _

"_Let them tell you," Seiichi said as he handed her the phone. His stoic face gave her nothing. _

"_Kamekohime," her father's voice only made her heart run faster. She soon found herself hyperventilating. _

"_Yes, oyaji…" she could hear her mother sobbing on the background with her aunt Rin comforting her. _

"_I have no idea how it happened but I am a demon again…" _

_Kameko looked at her cousin with widened eyes and then continued, "Dad, is it true?" _

"_Yes, it is very true my dear… I don't know how it happened, but I woke up rather different this morning. All my demon senses where back, I could hear our neighbors having breakfast and their TV on…. I could even smell what they had! But then your mother woke up and gave me a scream that made dogs bark and birds fly away," Kameko sweatdropped at this. "Her scream confirmed what I thought was happening…" _

"_Otou-san, do you have any idea why?" she acted incredulous but a big smile spread across her face. _

"_No," he said in wonder. _

_Then Kameko took her time recounting everything that occurred. After she was done, Inuyasha thanked her, saying she had made him proud. She was a true wielder of the sword. He also said to her that she deserved some rest but that she must not falter on her grades. _

'_Since when does he cares about my grades,' thought Kameko as she sweatdropped. 'Probably he's persuaded by mother.' _

End of Flashback 

* * *

Kameko chuckled to herself at that final thought and then sighed. Just then she felt the presence of Rikuo.

"How did you find me?" she asked, still gazing at the moon. Rikuo sat beside her without response. She was grateful that he was not bombarding her with questions as the others. Seiichimaru, Yura and Itaku made it sure to pester her.

"It's a beautiful moon tonight, isn't it?" commented Rikuo.

"Yes, it is," answered Kameko, giving him a weak smile.

Rikuo moved closer to her and then she placed her head on his shoulder. Both of them stayed like that without talking. His company and silence made her feel comfortable. After what seemed like forever, Kameko spoke up.

"Rikuo, I feel lost," she couldn't continue. Tears where forming in her eyes and she felt a knot in her throat. This isn't like her and she hates every bit of it. She is not weak, yet she can't but show weakness. She would've never thought in a million years, being able to show her true self, failure and triumph, to a man.

Rikuo cleared his throat, "Why?"

"Because," she sniffed, trying hard to control herself, "I am never going to be able to live normally anymore…"

"And why do you say that?" Rikuo was trying to make her talk more.

"W-well, I have never being normal, Rikuo. Ever since I was born, I have battled demons… My whole life has being me in danger, so many times… I just want some sense of normality for a while… I can't live knowing that my half blood puts other people that I care for in danger…" her whole body began trembling, "Because of me, Itaku got killed… Because of me, your friends where in danger and almost died… Because of me, our classmates where killed… I can't live like this anymore!" she let out a cry, shocking in her own saliva, coughed and then let the tears run down her cheeks. Her face became red in anger and frustration. "I don't want to be me anymore!" she cried and cried and cried.

Rikuo felt her pain as she nestled her in his arms and let her cry. He knew how she felt; he's being like this before.

After her crying spell was over and she was just sniffing, Rikuo cleared his throat:

"Kameko, we have all walked through the 'I hate myself' Street. I have felt this way countless time before. I hated my demon blood; I wanted to live peacefully. But when I came to terms with my youkai, I began to hate my human blood for its weakness… But humans posses a quality that youkai don't have and it's called hope… Hope makes us humans stronger, makes us persevere any obstacles. Youkais have always had the need to posses, but that all has changed while meddling with humans… youkais have learned to love. Kameko, in order to come to terms with yourself, you need to accept who you are first. You can't give what you don't have. And you can't receive what you don't give. If you are not able to accept yourself, you won't be able to accept others and others will not be able to accept you." He paused and took a deep breath.

"I know its more easy said than done, but you will only live peacefully within yourself if you accept what you are… You are both human and ayakashi. You come from a line of royal inuyoukais. The likes of you are not seen anymore, all the more reason you will be attacked. But in order to protect the ones we love, we must accept ourselves… If you are confused, you will not be able to protect…"

Kameko let out a sigh and looked up to her lover. His tender red orbs where all she needed. She gave him a weak smile. He lowered his face and pecked her in the lips.

"You need to love yourself as much as I love you," he smiled that big, genuine smile that made Kameko's heart soar.

"Thank you, Nura-kun," she smiled bigger this time.

"I love you, Kameko-chan," he lowered his face.

"I love you too, Nura-kun," she whispered.

Once again, before the moon, they kissed.

* * *

**A/N**: I want to thank everybody sooo much for reading my story. I am truly blessed and humbled for your views and reviews. I started this story when I discovered the anime and then read the manga. You guys have being amazing! I want to thank my good friend Alexi Rein for her words of advice. I also want to thank all those who reviewed; you definitely made my days!

I've a very, very rough couple of weeks: sickness, death, failures, depression, you name it… But here I am, alive and kicking!

I have used Paramore, Linkin Park, Muse, etc, as my inspiration music when I write but my biggest inspiration was Evanescence…. If you guys haven't checked out their new CD, it's beyond AMAZING!

Ok well, since you've already read my rant, I want to tell you that this is not the final chapter… **maniacal laugh**….

It's the next one! **READ ON!**


	47. Chapter 47

The Grandchildren of The 2 Great Lords

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Nuramago nor Inuyasha. Their creators are awesome and my futile attempts for greatness are nothing more than trash compared to their awesomeness!

* * *

Songs to listen with this chapter:

-"As" by Stevie Wonder. (best love song ever written by Master Wonder; it also represents the unending love of youkai)

-"Locked out of heaven" by Bruno Mars (just cause I like it :] )

-"Secret Door" by Evanescence (the pureness of this song represents Kameko in every way)

-"Nine in the Afternoon" by Panic! At the Disco (it's cool and represents the Nurarihyon)

* * *

CHAPTER 47

Several loud thumps could be heard down the hall of the great Main House of the Nura Gumi. Her wobbly body stumped angrily with both fist held in a ball on each side of her.

"That Rihan is going to pay for this!" she mumbled, her canines showing as she growl to herself.

"Hime-sama, please don't go through with this," pleaded one neckless youkai.

"How many TIMES have I told you NOT to call me like that, Kubinashi!" she hissed, making the poor neckless youkai cringe in fear. If she could see her own fear flaring, she would've cringed too.

Kurotabo blocked her way, making her growl, "Get out of the way…"

"I can't, hime-sama… The 3 Heads of the Clan are having a meeting in closed doors. No one is allowed in 'til they're done."

"Kurotabo," her mouth, along with her body, contorted in anger, "if you don't get out of the way, I am going to have you for lunch… and you know how hungry I have become ever since this!" she says, pointing to her protruded abdomen.

Kurotabo gulped and got out of the way. He knew for sure that her threats where real and that he shouldn't get in the way.

She resumed her floundering walk until she finally stopped at the door where the three Heads gathered and opened it without invitation. All three stared at her. She stared back with a menacing look towards Rikuo and his father, Rihan. Nurarihyon sat, in his younger ayakashi form, while Rihan sat at his father's left, and Rikuo at his grandfather's right. Rikuo was facing the door; meanwhile Rihan was giving her his back. The aforementioned youkai turned around and belted a loud laugh,

"If it isn't the pregnant wife of my son!"

Kameko growled as she stumped inside, without even bothering to close the door. All the smaller youkai of the house, including Kuro, Kubi (that's how she called him in her good days, for Kubinashi's dismay), Ao and Kejoro gathered near the door to see how this unfolds…

"Kameko, you do know that we have matters to attend, right? Reason why we're having this meeting, privately…" Rikuo stressed, with his arms and legs crossed, and his eyes closed. Nurarihyon sat casually sipping his tea.

"I know honey," giving him a devilish smile, "but I have some affairs as well to settle with your father," she said as she wobbled towards Rihan and grabbed him by the hair.

"AAAHHH AHHH STAAAHHHP!" screamed Rihan as Kameko pulled him outside. "Rikuooooo, save your old man!"

Kubinashi mumbled, "You kinda deserve it, Rihan." Ever since her pregnancy, her human form has become stronger than a regular human. Something not very appreciated by Rihan-sama, I must add…

After several thumps, and bumps and 'uhhs' and 'aahhs' and more 'stoooop!', Kameko returned Rihan, still pulled by his hair and with a comically disfigured face (God forbid), to the room where the other two heads waited.

"Don't ever, EVER AGAIN, put Karachi* on my food and stop sprinkling ichimi* on my clothes or you'll pay for it!" she threatened before she walked out and wobbled back to her room.

* * *

Living with the Nura Gumi has being interesting; there's never a dull or boring moment in the house. Especially with Rihan provoking Kameko, she gets angry, beats the shit out of Rihan (Yamabuki-sama doesn't seem to be bothered by it; in facts she chuckles at their silliness) and then leaves him half dead.

This time Rihan sprinkled ichimi tougarashi on her clothes, making Kameko itch like crazy, stating that she has the fleas. And ever since she's being pregnant with 'pups' (Rikuo refuses for her to get an ultrasound, stating that he doesn't want to scare the doctors if she has actually has babies with puppy ears sprouting from their heads), she's acquired a rare allergy to karashi and distaste to wasabi (something she used to love). Oh the joys of a pregnant wife…

Last time Rihan changed her shampoo bottle, and since her senses have being askew, she couldn't smell it. Let's just say that her hair smelled like sour milk and rotten eggs. She couldn't leave the house for days and Rikuo even refused to get close to her.

"I am your wife, dammit! You should be with me in the good and bad!" she hissed.

"Babe, I know but the smell is too much! I can't help but gag every time you're near me," whined Rikuo, almost green.

She almost had Rihan purified that day.

* * *

Rikuo smiles at himself as he remembers the day he married Kameko. His father, Rihan, had being a mop head of tears, and not to talk about Kameko's father, InuYasha, who was in between growling in anger and crying in despair for his little princess getting married.

"Listen to me you slimy bastard!" InuYasha grabbed Rikuo by the collar and continued, "You better treat my little baby well or else," InuYasha started comically crying, making Rikuo sweatdrop immensely, "I will have your neck ripped off that pretty little head of yours!" he sniffed as Kagome came to take him away, apologizing on his behalf, leaving a very wide eyed and bewildered Rikuo.

"I don't think that'll be a problem, she can surely take care of herself," said a rarely serious Rihan.

"My son," the great Nurarihyon cleared his throat, only to be interrupted by Rihan,

"Excuse me, old man but he his MY son!" he said with his trademark closed eye and smirk.

"Eh?" said Nurarihyon with his smirk (_seriously this should be labeled). _

"Guys?" Rikuo sweatdropped.

"I was about to deliver my speech to the soon-to-be married boy, you stupid son!" said Nurarihyon as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword and invoked Kyokasuigetsu.

"Oh you wanna fight? Well, bring it on, old man!" said Rihan as he leaped and then disappeared.

"Oh?" _Where did those two go, _thought Rikuo.

Just then he felt a tug and bended this back backwards (Matrix type), avoiding this father's and grandfather's attack, just above him!

"_Temeraaa!" _Rikuo's patience was wearing thin to the last bit, "CAN'T YOU GUYS SEE THAT I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY! QUIT IT, YOU TWO!" yelled Rikuo as he unsheated Nenekirimaru and leaped towards his ancestors.

Both caught wind of it and disappeared. They later reappeared behind Rikuo,

"You're still too slow for us, boy!" smirked Rihan. Then he turned towards his wife, Yamabuki.

"Otome, be a sweetheart and bring me some sake," said Rihan in a very sultry voice.

Rikuo sweatdropped, "Isn't it too early to start drinking, oyaji!"

"It's never to early for sake, my son…" said Rihan as he walked away. Rikuo sighed.

Soon enough the guests started to arrive. His best friends from junior high where all here: Torii, Shima, Kiyotsugu, Saori and of course, Kana. She looked simply beautiful. He walked towards her, making her jump.

"Rikuo!" she smiled. There was no longer that faint blush that always appeared every time she saw him. She had finally grown out of her crush towards the Master of All Youkai and had simply accepted her fate. And she also grew to love Kameko as well; both were great friends now.

"Kana-chan," his dear friend had made it to his wedding and he couldn't be happier.

"Aren't you nervous, Rikuo?" she smiled, patting him in the shoulder. She sure had grown a bit taller too and looked older but more beautiful; she no longer was an afraid little girl, she was a woman now…

"Eh? Me? No!" he reaffirmed. But deep down inside he was scared out of his wits and Kana could tell.

"Oh c'mon Rikuo, you are scared to death!" she squealed. He jumped. _EH? How does she know? _

"Remember that you said to always close my eyes if I was scared? It always calmed me to trust you… So now, trust the love you have for Kameko, it's the most powerful and valuable weapon of all! You'll be fine!" she winked at him.

"Thanks, Kana-chan," he said as he hugged her briefly and watched her as she sped away to find a seat. He caught wind of Seiichimaru having an earful from Yura; only God knows what she was yelling about. The poor inu hanyou just sighed and took it. Rikuo laughed to himself.

"I am not going to be as nice as she was, Rikuo" he turned around to face one Itaku, the Kamaitachi.

Rikuo smirked, "Are you here to throw me one of your threats?" This threw Itaku completely off, 'cause that's exactly what he was about to do.

"Well, then you already know what's going to happen to you if you ever hurt Kameko, you sleazeball," responded Itaku, rather calmly.

"Hmm. I haven't even gotten back at you for hurting her a few years ago, Itaku," retorted Rikuo.

Itaku sighed. "I thought we where passed that, Rikuo…"

"We are but you see…" Rikuo was cut off by a screaming Yuki-Onna.

"MASTEERRR! WHERE HAVE YOU BEING! I've being looking for you! The wedding's about to start! And you, Itaku, go to your seat!" yelled a fuming Tsurara.

"Bu-but Yuki-Onna, I was go-gonna wait for you to sit together…" stammered Itaku.

"CAN IT, ITAKU AND GO SIT!" she yelled as she dragged a puzzled Rikuo.

"Oi, oi Tsurara…"

The wedding had taken place on a beautiful spring sunset. The sakura tree was in full blossom and its petals enveloped Kameko and Rikuo as they both said their vows. Nurarihyon smiled to himself, feeling the presence of his late Yohime, sensing she approved of this union.

The party was as crazy as a party in the Nura Household can get. The Inu family where surprised at first but soon enough joined in and enjoyed themselves. It was one of the biggest, most outrageous parties they've had in decades.

* * *

Rikuo couldn't stop thinking at how beautiful Kameko looked in her white traditional wedding kimono. But she looked even better when Rikuo pealed off all of her layers as they where about to enjoy their first night together as husband and wife.

He could sense from the way she tried not to shiver, that she was very nervous. Rihan and Yamabuki had given their son and bride their honeymoon trip, all expenses paid. She looked away, towards the balcony, where the moon shown bigger and brighter than she's ever seen it before. It seemed to calm her down a bit.

Rikuo placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him. Both of them had grown taller and their bodies where much more developed. Even though Kameko has always being more athletic, her legs had grown for miles and her hips were wider. Her breasts had also grown, but not obnoxiously big. Her figure was more like an hourglass. Rikuo had also grown stronger and had more muscles, a lot due to his training with Itaku and his father. He wasn't a pretty boy anymore; his face was manlier now. He resembled his father and grandfather more. Kameko's beauty had grown exponentially, gaining more stairs from random people. And to think that both where only 18 years old…

Shivers ran down Kameko's spine as Rikuo caressed her hips and butt. He leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss, making all of her fears disappear. She quickly ran her hands through his luscious hair; she can never get enough of his hair… both where standing in front of the bed, wearing a very light gown. Her nipples where getting harder and also his manhood was getting excited.

Rikuo couldn't wait any longer; he grabbed her and laid her gently in the bed. Her eyes widened and heart raced because she knew what's going to happen. She's also being waiting for this moment and she couldn't be more scared. A part of her wanted to fight back and another wanted to just let go.

Both of them chose to let go and get consumed in each other's love…

* * *

Kameko woke up the next morning with the sunrays gently caressing her face. She felt movement beside her. She leans to her side to see a sleeping Rikuo and a red blush appears on her face as she remembers the night before. She felt a connection with Rikuo like no other. Both their souls and bodies where united spiritually now and nothing will rip that apart. She leans closer to kiss his forehead, when Rikuo suddenly wakes up and she finds herself kissing the pillow. She mentally wished Rikuo disappeared and then proceeded to kick the living shit out of Rikuo for ruining this beautiful moment. Rikuo laughed as a mad man while Kameko chased him around the room with anything she could find to throw at him… both where butt naked and unashamed…

* * *

Nothing changed since then. Rikuo seemed to resemble Rihan more and more with each passing day and Kameko was getting tired of the pranks. When all three Nurarihyon ganged on her, she will threaten to purify all of them, including the rest of the Nura Gumi members. Once Nurarihyon decided to pick on her, saying that Rikuo he married an old woman.

_Flashback _

"_So Rikuo, did you know that Kameko is nearly 400 years old?" said the Sodaicho while he was sipping some tea. Both Kameko and Rikuo had joined him, as they all peacefully watched the sunset. This made Kameko spurt out her tea. _

"_Uh? How do you mean she's 400 years old?" he said. He then looked at her with inquisitive eyes; she gulped. _

"_It's not what you think, dear," she laughed nervously. _

"_Eh? So Rikuo practically married his grandma…" stated Rihan, announcing his presence. Kameko threw her teacup at Rihan. "It's not like that!" _

"_Kameko," said Rikuo darkly. She just laughed nervously. Rihan belted out a loud laugh. _

_End of Flashback_

Her dog ears had caused her a lot of trouble. Once she got wind of what Lord Hitotsume spoke at closed doors, saying: "One sure thing, the boy did well in marrying the granddaughter of the Inu no Taisho… she's a great asset to our clan!" Let's just say that Kameko and Hitotsume do not get along since then… she nearly, oh well, she actually lit his robes with holy fire, claiming that 'she's not a thing and that she married into the clan because she wanted to…'

Her volatile character, that could only be tamed by Rikuo (when he wasn't pranking her, that is) had just gotten worse due to her pregnancy, all the more enticing for The Second. Rikuo was seriously considering moving out if his father didn't cease with this behavior.

* * *

Rikuo was sitting on a branch of the sakura tree in his house, buried inside his own mind when he hears the most piercing screech coming from inside the house… His heart nearly stopped…

_KAMEKO! _

Within a split second he ran to his bedroom, to see Kameko trying to keep herself standing, holding on to a small desk on the left side of the room. She was clutching her belly and was standing over a puddle of water.

"Rikuo…" she whispered, in pain, "my water… broke." She let out another scream.

Before he could do something about it, in come racing Tsurara, his mother and Kejoro with two basins of water and clean towels and cloths.

"Master, get out!" ordered Tsurara.

"B-but, Kameko…" his voice sounded so meek.

"Rikuo, get out!" yelled his mother. Just then the door was closed in his face and all he could hear was the screams of his wife.

"Ara, Rikuo… come, let the women do their job," said The Second. Rikuo in all his daze hadn't even noticed his father's presence.

"B-but, Kameko… she's in pain"

Rihan sweatdropped at this, "All women give birth in pain, son… now," addressing to Kubinashi, whom Rikuo hadn't even noticed either, "bring out the best sake we have, we're celebrating the birth of the 4th Generation of Nurarihyon into our clan."

Rikuo was about to run back inside, only to be stopped by a small blade.

"O-oi, Gramps?"

"Do I have to chain you to the tree, Rikuo?" asked Nurarihyon. Rikuo sighed and just walked away, sitting on the floor near the door. All the other small youkai where running around freaking out for the birth of Rikuo-sama's child. Kubinashi placed a sake cup in his hand and offered some sake. He refused and said he wasn't taking a drop 'til his child was born.

Not before long, when all the screaming ceased, a faint cry was heard, followed by another. Rikuo's heart stopped, joined by his father and grandfather, and everybody else in the house grew quiet as they heard two small cries. Rikuo had never experienced such joy. Rihan always teases him saying that that was the day he saw his son shed tears for the first time. Obviously Rikuo denies it to the bone but I guess we'll never know.

"Rikuo-sama, you can come in now," said Tsurara. She gave him the biggest smile she had as he approached Kameko, who lay tired but happy as she held two little bundles.

Kameko's heart soared as Rikuo neared her, admiring her two little precious babies, _their _babies… She couldn't fathom what she was feeling; it was unexplainable… She will protect them with everything she had, even if it cost her her life. No one will take away or hurt her children, _no one… _

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, making her blush. He then proceeds to put his hand on one of the babies.

"It's a boy, he's the firstborn…"

Rikuo smile widened as his first heir was a boy. He then puts a hand on the other baby and looks at his wife.

"Our precious little daughter…"

His smile grew even bigger as she was the first girl to be born into this family. She will sure bring refreshment into the clan. He only wondered who will inherit the powers of the Nurarihyon and who will inherit the powers of the Inu.

"Our son will be named Nura Ryuunosuke and our daughter will be named Nura Raiko…" he said quietly as he observed them sleeping. Kameko had laid them down on their cribs.

"Ryuu and Raiko," marveled Kameko as she observed her children sleeping peacefully right beside the other.

"I am dying to see them!" yelled Rihan as he barged in unannounced. "My grandchildren!" Rihan chirped as he wobbled into the room, half drunk, half dancing and twirling around the room. Steam was coming out of both Kameko and Rikuo's heads at the Second's antics.

"GET OUT!" both yelled at the same time. Rihan cringed at the sound of their screams and tip toed out before his son or daughter-in-law beat him half to death.

Turning back around to watch their sleeping babies, Rikuo holds Kameko close to him and whispers in her ears,

"They are beautiful, my love… I vow to protect them with my life."

A tear of joy escaped Kameko's eye as she said, "I love you Rikuo-kun!"

"I love you more, Kameko-chan…"

-THE END-


End file.
